


1%

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dark Mycroft Holmes, M/M, Myriarty, Rent Boy, jimcroft - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Untertitel: rent a boyPaar: Jim Moriarty/Mycroft Holmes (Dark-Jimcroft)Mycroft Holmes - POVEs ist eine düstere Fic und könnte an der einen oder anderen Stelle weh tun. Nein, KEIN BDSM!Aber Trigger-Warnung!Ich knabbere hier nur genüsslich an meiner Lieblingstheorie herum, die sich darum dreht, dass Mycroft für seinen Bruder einen Consulting Criminal (Jim Moriarty) erfunden und kreiert hat. Eine Alternative, wie das zustande gekommen sein könnte, kann man hier nachlesen.Aber noch mal ganz ausdrücklich: es ist wirklich eher eine meiner dunkleren Geschichten, in der auch Mycroft jemand ist, dessen größter Wunsch es nicht unbedingt ist, mit DI Greg Lestrade Kekse zu backen ;)geschrieben lange vor S4 !!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	1. Chapter 1

Der Abend hätte wirklich nicht wesentlich mieser enden können. Heute Morgen die schnöde Nachricht auf seinem AB, dass die Putzfrau kommentarlos kündigte, später dieser Anruf vom MOD, welcher mal wieder für die absolute Unfähigkeit des britischen Verteidigungsministeriums sprach, dann hatte es sich sein Assistent, den er seit einem halben Jahr hatte, anders überlegt und war stattdessen an die Universität zurückgekehrt, um Modedesign zu studieren. Modedesign! Mycroft Holmes begriff die Welt nicht mehr. Und zu allem Überfluss rief man ihn gerade aus der Acton Police Station an, er möge doch bitte seinen Bruder dort abholen.

 

Mycroft hatte Kopfschmerzen, verzog aber keine Miene, als er in DS Hardys Gesicht sah. Dessen braune Augen hatten sich verengt und seine Stimme war alles andere als wohlwollend.  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, Mister Holmes, ich habe keine Ahnung, mit was sie Superintendent Lucas in der Hand haben, dass er ihren verrückten Bruder laufen lässt."  
"Um auch ehrlich zu sein, DS Hardy, mich interessiert ihre Meinung nicht im Mindesten und ja, sie haben keine Ahnung. Wo muss ich unterschreiben?" Hardy reichte ihm einen Zettel, nahm seine Augen aber nicht aus Holmes Gesicht.  
"Wir haben von ihm gehört, Mister Holmes. Angeblich ist er ja ein beratender Detektiv, ein Privatschnüffler und es soll DI's beim Yard, geben, die lassen sich sogar von ihm beraten. Ich habe aber auch gehört, dass es nun schon das dritte Mal innerhalb von sechs Monaten ist, dass er wegen merkwürdiger Delikte aufgegriffen wurde. Wie kommt er nur auf solche Ideen einen Leichenwagen inklusive Leiche zu stehlen?"  
Eigentlich war es keine Frage und Mycroft rieb sich auch nur mit einem Finger über die Schläfe und fragte sich kurz, warum er sich jedes Mal für Sherlock rechtfertigen musste. Ach ja, er war ja sein kleiner Bruder, den er liebte und den er beschützen musste. Darum. Verdammt!  
"Der Name des DIs vom Yard ist Gregory Lestrade. Nur zu, fragen sie ihn, ob es sich lohnt Sherlock Holmes Hilfe zu nutzen. Ich habe es ihren Kollegen schon oft gesagt, doch für sie wiederhole ich mich selbstverständlich gern. Ja, mein kleiner Bruder ist ein Consulting Detective, ein ausgezeichneter, wenn sie mich fragen. Sherlock möchte nur seine Neugier befriedigen und er versucht zu lernen, indem er Informationen sammelt. Er ist nicht gefährlich, nur vielleicht ein wenig zu wissbegierig, übermotiviert in manchen Fällen und ... gewöhnungsbedürftig Im Umgang. Wenn sie sein Angebot annehmen würden, ihn vielleicht als Beratung zu mysteriösen Fällen hinzuzuziehen, hätten sie sicherlich mehr davon, als ihn jedes Mal in ihre Untersuchungszelle zu sperren."  
"Er ist ein verdammter Amateur! Ein privater Schnüffler, der gegen Geld arbeitet. Die Polizei arbeitet doch nicht mit Amateuren zusammen." DS Hardy knurrte und riss Holmes den unterschriebenen Zettel aus der Hand.  
"Wie sie meinen."  
"Meine ich. Holen sie ihn unten ab und kümmern sie sich verflucht nochmal um ihn. Mister Holmes!"   
Und was glauben sie Idiot, was ich mein Leben lang tue?! Mycroft schenkte sich sowohl eine alles vernichtende Antwort, als auch ein demonstratives Seufzen. Bei diesem Mann war alles umsonst. Solche Menschen waren ein Grund, warum er die Einsamkeit bevorzugte.

"Hat ja ewig gedauert!" Wurde Mycroft von seinem Bruder empfangen. Sherlock war blass, hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und erschien ihm noch dünner und fahriger als sonst. Mycroft musterte ihn genau. Keine Drogen. Immerhin. Aber er sah dieses ungesunde Temperament, diese Ruhelosigkeit, die mit nichts ausgefüllt werden konnte. Denn alles, was Sherlock erlebte und sah, langweilte ihn viel zu schnell. Mycrofts Herz krampfte sich für einen Moment schmerzhaft zusammen, weil er eines genau wusste. Es wurde mal wieder Zeit für eine Ablenkung. Und es war sehr dringlich!   
Schon seit sein kleiner Bruder einigermaßen logisch denken konnte, spielte er mit ihm Spiele. Nicht die üblichen. Gott bewahre! Es waren Spiele, die sich Mycroft ausdenken musste, um Sherlocks unruhigen Geist zu beschäftigen. Dabei fiel es seinem Verstand sehr leicht solche Spiele zu kreieren, sein Gewissen jedoch war darüber meistens weniger erfreut, denn nie konnte er seinem Bruder die Wahrheit sagen. Umso älter der wurde, umso mehr musste er auch heikle Reize in Betracht ziehen. Letztlich waren diese verrückten Abenteuer meistens eine reine Notwendigkeit, um Sherlock von schlimmeren Dingen abzuhalten. Gefahren wie Drogen oder sich tatsächlich in kriminelle Machenschaften hineinziehen zu lassen, nur um 'etwas zu erleben', nur um sich auf keinen Fall zu langweilen!   
Die letzten Jahre, seit Sherlock auch in London und damit in seiner Nähe wohnte, war es ein wenig ruhiger geworden. London, die große, bunte Stadt war ein spannender Anreiz, den Sherlock nur zu gern annahm. Nun schien er die Stadt allerdings so gut zu kennen, dass er begann sich wieder zu langeweilen. Und Langeweile war für Sherlock niemals gut.

"Warum die Leiche?" Mycroft fragte nur pro forma und eigentlich auch nur, um seinem Bruder anzudeuten, dass er nicht sauer auf ihn war. Deshalb war seine Stimme auch weit von seinem Ärger entfernt, den er eigentlich fühlte und klang eher desinteressiert.  
"Ich musste ein paar Dinge wissen. Anatomische Details eines Messerstichs, dessen Klinge abgebrochen war, unter anderem ... In der Pathologie wollten sie mich nicht rein lassen. Vielleicht solltest du deine Beziehungen mal da spielen lassen." Sherlock sah ihn kaum an und doch wusste Mycroft nur zu genau, dass dessen Vorschlag ernst gemeint war. Er hörte ihn auch nicht zum ersten Mal. Mit jedem Hören rutschte er auf der Liste einen Platz nach oben.  
"Wenn ich dich dann nicht dauernd von irgendwelchen Polizeirevieren aus der Arrestzelle abholen muss ... Ich denke drüber nach."  
"Sie kenne mich doch schon. Sie müssen nicht mal fragen, an wen sie sich wenden müssen. Ist das nicht praktisch?!"  
"Spar dir deinen Sarkasmus, Sherlock! Am besten wäre es, du würdest dich mal ein paar Tage in deinem Zimmer einschließen. Vielleicht bekomme ich dann mal wieder ein wenig Schlaf."  
"Zu kalt und zu düster ...!"  
"Nun, ich habe dir mehr als ein Mal angeboten in meinem Haus zu wohnen. Du wolltest nicht. Jetzt beschwere dich nicht ..."  
"Im Leben würde ich keinen Fuß über die Schwelle deines Hauses setzen! Dann wohne ich doch lieber in einer Mülltonne, Bruder. Man sieht sich!"  
"Ein kleiner Dank wäre nicht ..."  
Doch sein Bruder bog schon schnellen Schrittes um die Ecke.  
" ...verkehrt!" Hört sich Mycroft selbst den Satz beenden. Ja, es wäre definitiv nicht verkehrt eine neue Runde zu spielen. 

Vor dem Acton Revier winkte er sich ein Taxi heran.  
"Bringen sie mich in die Whitechapel High zum Big Moes!" Im Wagen holte Mycroft Holmes tief Luft. Heute wollte er alles andere als standesgemäß und gediegen essen. Die Ereignisse des Tages hatten ihm mal wieder vor Augen geführt wie dünnhäutig er geworden war. Er wurde wohl alt und brauchte jetzt einfach alltägliche Kost in einem normalen Diner. Amerikanisch, fleischig, fettig und ungesund. Wenn er einen ganz miesen Tag hatte, so wie heute, dann ging er in Restaurants wie das Big Moes, die den Namen Restaurant eigentlich nicht verdient hatten. Dort würde ihn sicherlich niemand erkennen und niemand würde Hofknicks machen oder hinter vorgehaltener Hand flüstern. Natürlich wusste Mycroft, dass er sich benahm wie ein einsamer alter Mann, der er vielleicht auch in den Augen vieler war. Doch das stimmte so nicht ganz. Er hatte nur keine Zeit und keine Gelegenheit Seiten auszuleben, die er in sich hatte, wie jeder andere Mensch auch. In seinem Leben gab es wichtigere Dinge, die nur er tun konnte und deshalb tun musste.  
Er bestellte im Big Moes den Luxus Burger und aß ihn schließlich inmitten von lächerlich herausgeputzten Zuhältern, gestylten Nutten, potenziellen Freiern und verirrten Touristen. Die Menschen um ihn herum nahm er kaum wahr, weil er schon in Gedanken an einem exklusiven Spielplan feilte. Bis vor wenigen Jahren, bevor der Bruder auch nach London zog, war er sogar noch darüber amüsiert, dass Sherlock nie kapierte, dass er es war, der dafür sorgte, dass sein Leben ab und zu wie ein irrer Trip durch einen Erlebnispark war. Am Ende aber reichte es Mycroft, wenn er Sherlocks überschwängliches Selbstlob über seine gelungene Aufklärung lauschen durfte. Wenn er das Leuchten in den hellen Augen sah, wusste er: Mission geglückt. Was wollte er mehr? Der kleine Bruder war glücklich und sicher. Und für den Moment ungefährlich. Ungefährlich für sich, für andere und für England, nicht zu vergessen.  
Mycroft gönnte sich heute sogar ein Bier und nachdem er bezahlt hatte, beschloss er wenigstens ein Stück in Richtung seines Hauses zu laufen, um sich zu bewegen und frische Luft zu bekommen.

Gemächlich schlenderte er nun die Commercial Street entlang und war tief in Gedanken versunken. Spontan beschloss er dann doch ein Taxi oder den Bus zu nehmen, weil er nun dringend ein paar Sachen checken und Anrufe tätigen musste, die eigentlich nicht warten konnten. Er sah die Bushaltestelle und blickte sich suchend nach einem freien Taxi um. Nichts zu sehen. Inzwischen war er auf einem Abschnitt der Commercial Street, der düster war und als verrucht galt. Hier gab es einen Straßenstrich und eine Menge Drogen zu kaufen. Sicherlich auch Atomwaffen und Söldner, wenn er nur richtig fragen würde. Der Blick auf den Busfahrplan verhieß nichts Gutes! Der nächste Bus in Richtung Norden kam erst in etwa 20 Minuten. Missmutig setzte sich Mycroft nun auf die Bank in der Bushaltestelle und nahm nun zum ersten Mal die Gestalten auf der anderen Straßenseite wahr. Es waren Männer.  
Na klasse, auch noch der Schwulenstrich, Mycroft! Dachte er nur verärgert. Wenn das mal nicht perfekt zum Rest des schrecklichen Tages passte!

Weil er nichts anderes zu tun hatte, als auf den Bus zu warten, beobachtete er die Schwulen und Transsexuellen und merkte sich sogar ein paar verdächtige Nummernschilder von Autos, die hielten, nur für den Fall. Ein junger Kerl zog immer wieder seine Blicke auf sich. Er war nicht allzu groß, hatte sehr kurze Haare (so kurz, dass man die Kopfhaut hindurch sah) und trug eine enge, schwarze Hose und ein enges weißes Shirt. Warum er immer wieder zu diesem Jungen sehen musste, hätte Mycroft nicht erklären können. Der 'Junge' war schon mindestens 25 Jahre alt, wenn nicht sogar noch älter. Machte aber einen so unfertigen, verlorenen und empfindsamen Eindruck, dass sich Mycrofts Herz jedes Mal, wenn er ihn ansah, beschwerte. Die anderen Figuren neben ihm waren viel schillernder, attraktiver und reizvoller, doch dieser junge Mann war ... anders.   
Ein schneller Blick auf seine Uhr zeigte Mycroft, dass er in etwa noch 10 Minuten hatte, bis der Bus kam. Er schlenderte nun auf die andere Straßenseite. Seine Hände steckten lässig in seinen Manteltaschen. Sein Ziel war der der junge Mann, weil er ihn aus der Nähe betrachten wollte. In seinem Kopf begann eine verrückte Idee Form anzunehmen und es galt ein paar Parameter festzulegen. Man musste immer die Zeit nutzen, die man zur Verfügung hatte. In seinem Alter erst recht.  
Ein Transsexueller begann ihn sofort zu umgarnen, indem er neben ihm herlief und ihm obszöne Dinge in den buntesten Farben ausmalte, die er mit ihm machen sollte.  
"Kein Interesse!", sagte Holmes nur ausdruckslos und fixierte den jungen Mann, den er im Auge hatte. Er war schmächtig. Gott, sah er bedürftig aus! Die Haare so kurz, als hätte er gerade eine schlimme Krankheit hinter sich, die einer Chemotherapie bedurft hatte. Die Augen dunkel und ausdrucksvoll und ein Spiegel aller Emotionen, wie es schien. Mycrofts Herz schmerzte auf eine absolut unerklärliche Weise und doch konnte er sich einfach nicht abwenden.  
Der Mann lief wie ein Junge von höchstens 14 Jahren am Straßenrand auf und ab und bildete einen harten Kontrast zu all den 'professionellen' Strichern und Transen, die den Autos zuwinkten und sich affektiert anboten. Er wirkte eher schüchtern und unsicher und hatte trotzdem eine so intensive Ausstrahlung, dass sich Mycrofts Herz erneut zusammenzog. Es war kein Mitleid! Auf gar keinen Fall! Dieser Art Emotion hatte er schon vor sehr langer Zeit abgeschworen. Es war eher eine Art ... Verständnis ... Wissen, um das, was in ihm war. Ein anderer Mensch hätte gesagt: Instinktives Erkennen, doch er dachte nicht in diesen expressiven Kategorien.  
Mycroft lief auf ihn zu, beschloss jedoch, ihn nicht anzusprechen. Nicht heute. Als er den Blick der geheimnisvollen Augen kurz auf sich fühlte, schoss eine heiße, dunkle Welle durch seinen Körper, die ihm einen Moment so den Atem raubte, dass er zur Seite sah. Zur Seite, ins Licht der Laterne. Weg von der Düsterkeit dieser Augen. Was war er nur für ein erbärmlicher Waschlappen!  
"Sir?" hörte er den Jungen. Es war halb Frage, halb Bitte, halb Flehen. Oh Gott, wenn er doch stehen bleiben könnte, wenn er ihn doch retten könnte. Tief und zitternd holte Mycroft Holmes Luft, blickte stur geradeaus und lief weiter. Vor allem brachte er seine absurden Gedanken wieder unter Kontrolle.  
"Mister?" rief der Junge ihm nach und fast hätte er sich umgedreht, denn die Stimme des jungen Mannes brachte in ihm etwas zum Schwingen, was ihn ganz schwindlig machte.  
"Kein Interesse!" sagte er nur hart und lief weiter. Diese subtile Anziehung, gepaart mit dieser offensichtlichen Hilfsbedürftigkeit anderer Menschen war eine Schwäche. Wie konnte er seine Augen vor dem Leid dieses wunderschönen Jungen verschließen?   
Nein, tue es nicht! Ermahnte er sich, wohlwissend, um seine Anfälligkeit. Er lief weiter, überquerte die Straße und erreichte die Bushaltestelle in dem Moment, als sein Bus kam. Als er abfuhr, sah er den Jungen. Er blickte ihm hinterher. Sein Blick war abgründig und ein wenig angstvoll. Perfekt gespielt, Junge! Musste er anerkennen.

In dieser Nacht schlief Mycroft so gut wie nicht. Immer wieder verfolgten ihn die dunklen, leidenden Augen. Gottverflucht, ich bin doch kein Heiliger Samariter! Rief er sich zur Räson. Es reichte ja, wenn er einen Bruder hatte, über den er wachen musste. Doch tief in sich wusste er nur zu gut, dass dieser junge Mann vielleicht absolut nichts mit einem Bruder gemein hatte. Hatte er sich etwa innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten in einen Stricher verliebt? Es ging definitiv bergab mit ihm!


	2. Chapter 2

Wenn Mycroft nicht mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt war, dachte er über seine strategische Vorgehensweise nach. Es gab noch ein paar große Lücken, doch wenn es letztlich funktionieren würde...   
Vielleicht gab Sherlock dann mal ein paar Jahre Ruhe und lebte unter, von ihm kontrollierten Bedingungen. Schnell verscheuchte Mycroft das Bild einer Laborratte aus seinem Kopf und ersetzte es mit dem glutäugigen Stricher.  
"Verflucht ..." murmelte er und beschloss später einen zweiten Blick auf den Kerl zu riskieren. Dabei ging es ihm mitnichten um die Dienstleistung, die der Junge anzubieten hatte. Sein Interesse war perfiderer Art und er brachte es kaum über sich, es sich selbst einzugestehen. Aber rein vom Äußeren und der intensiven Ausstrahlung, die von dem unbekannten Mann ausging, wäre es einfach zu vollkommen. Denn, wenn Mycroft etwas sehr genau wusste, dann das, dass Sherlocks Gier nach dem Ungewöhnlichen bis ins allerkleinste Detail befriedigt werden musste, um ihm keinen, aber auch gar keinen Anlass zu geben, Ungläubigkeit oder Überdrüssigkeit aufkommen zu lassen.  
Mit einem unwirschen Klick auf seine Maus schloss er die alberne Seite seines Bruders über die verschiedenen Sorten von Asche. Wen bitte, interessierte denn so etwas? Ein Schmunzeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Nun, vielleicht gab es da demnächst eine geheimnisvolle Person, die so ein Schwachsinn wirklich interessant fand. Es war nicht so, dass Mycroft kein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt hätte. Das hatte er und das war ein Grund, warum er bei gewissen Speisen einfach nicht nein sagen konnte. Umso süßer, umso besser ging es ihm danach. Andere betranken sich, er aß Kuchen, Desserts, Schokolade und viele andere ungesunden Dinge, die hauptsächlich aus Zucker und Fett bestanden. Letztlich wusste er aber nur zu genau, dass, wenn er nichts tun würde, alles viel schlimmer werden würde. Es gab Zeiten, da hatte er nichts getan. Hat nur zugesehen, wie Sherlock immer weiter abtrieb. Hatte es sich streng verboten einzugreifen und musste ihn schließlich halb tot, sein Körper fast zerstört aufgrund des kalten Entzuges aus den Fängen einer finsteren Depression retten. Das wollte er nicht mehr erleben, auf gar keinen Fall. Dann doch lieber wieder ein kleines Spiel, ein Abenteuer für den kleinen Sherlock inszenieren. Ein wenig Spaß machte es ja auch und schließlich gab es auch für Mycroft eine Belohnung. Einen fast gesunden, zufriedenen und vor allem lebenden kleinen Bruder.  
Bis zum späten Abend kontrollierte Mycroft Holmes sehr stark seine Gedanken und ließ sie nicht ein Mal zu seinem Plan und vor allem zu dem in Frage kommenden Subjekt abgleiten. Es fiel ihm ungewöhnlich schwer und er machte die überaus ermüdenden Tagesgeschäfte dafür verantwortlich. Am Nachmittag war er sogar mal an einem Punkt, an dem er Sherlock anrufen wollte, nur um zu hören, dass es ihm gut ging. Er ließ es bleiben und machte schließlich sogar für seine Begriffe überpünktlich Feierabend. Da es nach Regen aussah, klemmte er sich seinen Schirm unter den Arm, verzichtete auf den Chauffeur und stieg in ein Taxi. Wieder ging er ins Big Moes und aß dort amerikanischen Apple Pie, der schön viel Zucker enthielt. Wirklich ruhiger machte es ihn nicht aber immerhin konnte er sich sagen, als er den leeren Teller wegschob: besser ein betrogener Bruder als ein toter Bruder.

Auf geht's mein Lieber! Motivierte er sich und ging nach draußen. Es war inzwischen dunkel, ein wenig windig und es nieselte leicht. Mycroft spannte seinen Schirm auf und lief dann betont langsam in Richtung Norden. Während er mit seinem professionell abweisenden Gesicht auf der anderen Straßenseite entlang lief, notierte er sich zwanghaft im Geiste schon wieder alle möglichen Autokennzeichen. Schneller als ihm lieb war, erreichte er wieder die Bushaltestelle und stellte sich unter das Dach. Aufgrund des Wetters vermutlich, war heute weniger los. Weniger Männer und Transsexuelle waren unterwegs, aber auch weniger Freier zu Fuß. Wenn, dann hielten Autos. Mycrofts scharfer Blick suchte, fand ihn aber nicht. Nur die Transe von letzter Nacht riss seinen Blick an sich. Großer Gott, winkte sie/er ihm jetzt sogar zu? Schnell sah er weg, die Straße runter. Da sah er eine Gruppe von drei jungen Männern kommen. Und Mycroft sah sein begehrtes Subjekt unter ihnen. Er war der Kleinste von den dreien und vielleicht hatten sie ihn aus diesem Grund in die Mitte genommen. Nein, absurd, Mycroft.

 

Sie schlenderten, als hätten sie nichts vor und redeten, obwohl keiner der drei jungen Männer nur annähernd so angezogen war, wie es das Wetter verlangt hätte. Einer der Jungs, ein großer, schlanker Typ mit einer neckischen dunklen Haartolle, die ein wenig an Elvis erinnerte, trug enge Jeans, die auf den Hüftknochen saßen und ein bauchfreies Top. Der andere Kerl hatte seine dunklen, längeren Haare mit viel Gel straff nach hinten auf den Kopf gelegt und hatte einen Arm um die Schulter des kleinen Dunkeläugigen. Auch der Zweitgrößte trug eine enge Hose, die am Hintern so große Risse hatte, dass man sehen musste, dass er nichts drunter trug. Immerhin ging das Netztop über den Bauch, dachte Mycroft seufzend. Der zarte Kerl in der Mitte trug die Hose von gestern und hatte wieder ein enges T-Shirt an, diesmal allerdings in schwarz. Wieder schoss eine brennende Welle durch Mycrofts Körper und er konnte sich die nur damit erklären, dass der Typ, in seiner Kleidung und mit seinem kahlen Schädel irgendwie einen so surrealen Eindruck auf ihn machte, dass er nicht von dieser Welt zu stammen schien. Wenn die beiden anderen Männer nicht neben ihm gelaufen wären, wäre sich Mycroft nicht sicher gewesen, ob er ihn überhaupt gesehen hätte, oder ob er auf mystische Weise mit den Halbschatten verschmolzen wäre. Er würde Sherlock gefallen, da wurde sich Mycroft immer sicherer, umso länger er ihn beobachtete. Ein haltender Bus versperrte ihm kurzfristig die Sicht und als er wieder losfuhr, waren aus den drei Männern zwei geworden. Der mit der kaputten Hose fehlte und der andere, der Größte gab dem Kleinen nun einen kurzen Klaps auf die Schulter und schlenderte betont sexy ein wenig an der Straße entlang. Der Kleine blieb wo er war, genau gegenüber der Haltstelle. Mycroft runzelte die Stirn, denn solange er seine Augen auf ihm hatte, hatte der Junge nicht ein Mal zu ihm gesehen. Alle, die dort drüben versuchten ihren Körper an einen Freier zu bringen, sahen zu ihm herüber, denn immerhin könnte er ja ein potenzieller Kunde sein. Der junge Mann tat das nicht und Mycroft war sich nicht sicher, warum das so war. Brauchte er das Geld etwa nicht? Hm, eigentlich sah er anders aus. War er zu schüchtern oder neu im Geschäft? Auch so sah er eigentlich nicht aus. Aber er hatte definitiv ein ganz eigenes Wesen, welches ihm vielleicht verbot sich derart anzubiedern und ihn vielleicht aus genau dem Grund so reizvoll machte? Die dunklen Augen huschten die Straße hoch und runter und als sein Kumpel in ein Auto stieg, winkte er kurz, um dann wieder unbeholfen wie ein Schüler am Bordstein entlang zu laufen. Wenn das seine 'Masche' war, dann war sie absolut perfekt, musste Holmes erneut bewundernd zugeben. Es sei denn, es war keine Masche und der Kerl nutzte nur seine Ressourcen sehr geschickt aus. Auch das wäre bemerkenswert, keine Frage!  
Dann hielt auch bei ihm ein Auto. Mycroft merkte sich die Nummer und wollte schon auf seine Uhr sehen, wann der nächste Bus kommen würde. Zu seinem Erstaunen aber, stieg der Kerl nicht ins Auto. Machte stattdessen eine obszöne Geste als eine männliche Stimme Beschimpfungen aus dem Auto rief und dann mit quietschenden Reifen davon fuhr.  
"Wählerisch bist du also auch noch ...wunderbar ..." Ein Lächeln zuckte über seine Lippen. Allerdings verging ihm das augenblicklich, denn der junge Mann kam nun schnurstracks auf ihn zu. Mycroft stand da wie angewurzelt, denn damit hatte er nur zu 34,2 % gerechnet. Es war jetzt nicht so, dass er keine vorgefertigten Sätze für genau diese Situation gehabt hätte oder es ihm gar an Schlagfertigkeit gemangelt hätte und doch war er ein paar verwirrende Momente im Bann dieser dunklen Augen gefangen, die ihm ein Loch in die Brust zu brennen schienen.

"Nun Mister, irgendwie wusste ich, dass sie wiederkommen. Jetzt haben sie mich ausführlich betrachten können und vielleicht haben sie jetzt eine Entscheidung getroffen? Mir zumindest, wird es langsam kalt." Es hatte wieder angefangen zu regnen und Mycroft starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die Tropfen, die dem Kerl wie in Zeitlupe über das Gesicht liefen. Er betrachtete die Regentropfen, wie sie von den Wimpern auf die Wange fielen, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt. Diese Stimme ... weich und so empfindsam. Sie schien etwas in ihm zu berühren, vom dem er nicht mal wusste, dass es das gab.  
"Du verstehst da etwas falsch, Junge. Meinst du nicht, es hat einen Grund, dass ich genau hier, auf dieser Straßenseite stehe?"  
"Sicher. Sie warten auf den Bus. Oder aber sie sind nur ein Stalker oder ein Voyeur. Ich bin ja der Meinung, dass auch die Geld bezahlen müssten, die nur glotzen ..." Mycroft wäre am liebsten einen Schritt zurück gewichen, wenn nicht hinter ihm die Bank der Haltestelle gewesen wäre. Er hätte sich nur setzen können und das tat er, ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte. Nun musste er zu allem Unglück dem frechen Kerl auch noch von unten ins Gesicht sehen.  
"Und du verstehst da immer noch etwas falsch. Denn ich habe keinerlei Interesse an der Art deiner ... Dienste ..." Ließ er seine Worte tropfen wie der kalte Regen, der weiterhin auf den Jungen fiel, der trotz allem nicht gewillt schien zu ihm unter das schützende Dach zu treten. Fast hätte er ihn dazu aufgefordert. Aber nur fast.  
"Aber Interesse an meiner Person schon?" Der Kerl war schlau, so viel war sicher. Fein. Ein Nachteil wäre das nicht. Da Mycroft ihn jetzt so nah und bewegungslos vor sich hatte, musterte er ihn gründlich. Er war ein Leichtgewicht, hatte eher den Körper eines Jungen von höchstens 17/18 Jahren aber er war nicht dürr. Man konnte die dezenten Muskeln an den Armen sehen und auch seine Brustmuskeln waren angedeutet ausgebildet. Das zeigt ihm das, inzwischen völlig nasse Shirt, was am Körper klebte. Seine Haare, die höchstens eine Länge von 5 Millimetern hatten, waren dunkel. Seine Lippen waren voll, nass und standen ein wenig offen, zu einem angedeuteten, ironischen Lächeln in die rechte Wange verzogen. Einem Lächeln mit dem er sicher schon viele solche Situationen gemeistert hatte. Und selbst die hübsche, kleine Nase passte so überaus perfekt, wie auch die schmalen Hände. Unerwartet musste Mycroft den Blick abwenden und schlucken. Als er die Busgeräusche hörte, war er absurderweise so erleichtert, dass er fast geseufzt hätte.  
"In gewissem Sinne, ja. Komm morgen 23 Uhr zur Ecke Rodney und Marvelstreet, dann werde ich dir Genaueres sagen. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt." Er stieg mit weichen Knien in den Bus und sah, wie die düsteren Augen jede Bewegung seinerseits verfolgten. So ganz genau hätte er den Gesichtsausdruck des Mannes nicht definieren können. Neugier. Skepsis und eine gehörige Portion Verachtung. Aber auch etwas unterschwellig Finsteres, was zusammen mit der sichtbaren Bedürftigkeit wieder Mycrofts Blut in Wallung brachte.   
Nicht gut, gar nicht gut! Ermahnte er sich streng und zwang sich wegzusehen, als der Bus abfuhr. 

Am nächsten Abend stand Mycroft Holmes an der genannten Straßenecke und wette mit sich selbst, ob der Kerl auftauchen würde. Das Ja führte ganz knapp mit 52,7% und die 2,7% stammten aus seinen eigenen Wunschgedanken. Mycroft wusste das nur zu genau. Aber der junge Mann wäre bis jetzt zumindest sehr perfekt für sein Vorhaben. Allerdings galt es jetzt noch ein paar wichtige Fakten herauszufinden, denn sein Plan, bis in die letzte Konsequenz durchdacht, würde zu einem hohen Anteil auf dem charakterlichen Wesen des Mannes beruhen müssen. Wenn er etwas wusste, dann das, dass man Menschen ab einem gewissen Alter nicht mehr ändern konnte. Sie hatten Erfahrungen gemacht, gelebt und gelernt. Man konnte sie selbstverständlich diversen 'Eingriffen' unterziehen, doch das wäre nur eine Art Schablone, die über dem wahren Wesen liegen würde. Solche Abziehbilder würde Sherlock mit Leichtigkeit durchschauen. Deshalb hatte der Plan inzwischen in seinem Kopf Ausmaße angenommen, die ihn selbst erstaunten. War er wirklich dazu bereit das bis zum möglicherweise bitteren Ende durchzuziehen? Aus dem einzigen Grund, damit der kleine Sherlock kontrolliert beschäftigt wurde?  
Ja, dachte er seufzend, würde er und hörte dann Schritte. Er lehnte sich an die dunkle Wand und lauschte. Die Schritte lagen zwischen Eile und betonter Lässigkeit. Der Ort an dem sie sich trafen war in Camden Town, wo tagsüber ein sehr populärer Markt stattfand. Nun aber war es dunkel und Mycroft hatte schon einige zwielichtige Gestalten an sich vorbei laufen sehen. Ihn sahen sie nicht, weil er das nicht wollte. Er stand an der Hauswand eines der alten kleinen Häuser mit Blick auf den Regent's Kanal.  
Die Schritte stoppten und er trat einen Schritt aus dem Schatten der Hauswand in den Lichtschein der Straße und der Laterne zu seiner rechten Seiten. Der junge Mann stand ganz in seiner Nähe. Er lehnte am Geländer des Kanals und sah genau zu ihm herüber, als hätte er ihn entdeckt, was aber rein technisch unmöglich war.

"Schön, dass du es einrichten konntest." Gemächlich ging Mycroft zu ihm, ließ ihn dabei aber nicht aus den Augen. Heute trug er eine schwarze Mütze, eine einfach, dunkle Jacke aus weichem Sweatstoff und ein ähnliche Hose, allerdings in grau. Er sah aus, als wenn er Joggen gewesen war oder noch gehen wollte, doch damit konnte er ihn nicht täuschen. An seinem Gesicht war sehr gut zu sehen, dass er misstrauisch war, dass er vermutlich heute weniger verdiente, weil er hier mit ihm herumlungern musste, doch gleichzeitig sah er in dem ernsten Gesicht eine Art neugierige Hoffnung. Auf was, darauf hätte Mycroft nicht gleich eine Antwort geben können. Geld? Sicherlich. Aber das allein war es bestimmt nicht, denn er hatte gut darauf geachtet, dass der Junge nicht auf die Idee kam, dass er abartige, sexuelle Dinge mit ihm vorhatte.   
"Ich hoffe, es lohnt sich." Die Stimme des Jungen klang dunkler und rauer als man es vermutet hätte.  
"Na zumindest würde ich dir einen Kakao spendieren. Wir können dort drüben in das Bistro gehen. Es hat noch auf." Mycroft deutete mit dem Kopf auf das hell erleuchtete Lokal. Nur wenige Leute hielten sich noch dort auf und das war gut so.   
"Von mir aus." Schweigsam überquerten sie die Straße und was auch immer Mycroft versuchte, es gelang ihm einfach nicht dieses Kribbeln in sich zu unterdrücken, was ihn schon den ganzen Tag verfolgt hatte. Es war ja fast so, als würde er dieses Theater gar nicht für seinen Bruder organisieren, sondern allein für sich. Lächerlich!


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft bestellte wirklich Kakao für sie beide. Er hatte den Jungen nach dessen Wünschen gefragt, doch der hatte nur seine Schultern gezuckt.  
"Vielleicht sollte ich dir gleich noch mal ausdrücklich sagen, dass mein Angebot nichts mit deinem täglichen 'Geschäft' zu tun hat."  
"Na und wenn schon. Ficken sie etwa nicht?" Für Sekunden war Mycroft sprachlos, dann erinnerte er sich mühsam daran, wo er den Kerl gefunden hatte und presste sich ein falsches Lächeln auf die Lippen. Oh bitte, entpupp dich nicht als ein ungehobelter, vulgärer Bauernsohn, dachte er still und drehte seine Tasse ein wenig hin und her.  
"Mein Privatleben ist völlig unerheblich. Ich habe dich beobachtet, das stimmt. Aber nicht, weil du mir gefällst oder ich mit dir ..." Er konnte es einfach nicht aussprechen und nahm stattdessen erneut die eklige Speisekarte zur Hand, um einen Alibiblick darauf zu werfen. Danach war ihm so schlecht vor Ekel, dass er am liebsten irgendwo seine Hände gewaschen hätte. Er schluckte trocken und sah den Jungen dann wieder an.  
"Lassen wir das Thema. Ich will dir ein Angebot machen. Dafür muss ich aber ein wenig ausholen. Warst du mal in einem Theater?"  
Jetzt lachte der Kerl. Es klang ein bisschen heiser, sexy und ein wenig zu dreckig und passt irgendwie nicht zu seiner hilflosen Ausstrahlung. Es erzeugte ein merkwürdig paradoxes Gefühl in Mycrofts Bauch und sein Puls schoss so nach oben, dass er fast rot geworden wäre.  
"Hören sie, Mister. Ich bin ein Stricher und ficke gegen Geld. Das heißt nicht, dass ich aus der tiefsten Provinz irgendwo aus Nordirland komme!"  
"Oh, du bist Ire. Fein."  
"Nix fein, Sir!"  
"Schon gut! Du weißt also was ein Theater ist, warst sicher auch mal in einem ..." Mycroft, der die aggressive Stimmung des Jungen nicht anheizen wollte, konnte sich aber auch nicht seine lapidare Schlussfolgerung verkneifen:  
" ... ich würde sagen, es war der Höhepunkt deiner neun Jahre Schule und du hast nicht mal das Ende der Vorstellung mitbekommen, weil sie dich vorher aus dem Saal geschmissen haben."  
"Falsch!", fauchte der Mann ihm dazwischen. Die dunklen Augen schienen zu glühen und ein heftiger Schauer kroch über Mycrofts Hals den Rücken hinunter. Aber so langsam, als würde er ihn extra quälen wollen. Sein Bruder wäre aber so was von begeistert. Na, hoffentlich nicht zu sehr. Letztlich würde Sherlock sein neues Spielzeug aber sowieso nur bekommen, wenn er es vorher getestet hatte und sich die Giftzähne dieses widerspenstigen Kerls angesehen hätte. Irgendwie hatte er in diesem Moment eine Ahnung, dass alles sehr, sehr schwer werden würde.  
Interessanterweise berichtigte der Mann nicht, was an Holmes Aussage falsch war und er ließ es auf sich beruhen und sprach stattdessen weiter, als wäre nichts geschehen.  
"Du weißt also, was eine Inszenierung, eine Aufführung ist. Und wenn man so will, dann bin ich ein Regisseur. Mein Name ist Mycroft Holmes und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir deinen Namen verrätst?"  
"Ist der nicht völlig unerheblich? Wenn sie mich ficken, können sie mich nennen wie sie wollen. Das darf jeder, der bezahlt." Mycroft verdrehte die Augen und sah verwundert, wie der Kerl grinste. Offensichtlich hatte er großen Spaß daran ihn dauernd daran zu erinnern, was er tat.  
"Okay, mein Name ist James ... manche nennen mich einfach Jim." sagte er dann gelangweilt und rührt im Kakao, von dem er noch nichts getrunken hatte.  
"Nun, James. Ich organisiere also eine Art Theateraufführung, doch mit aktiver Beteiligung des Publikums. Manche Darsteller wissen davon, andere nicht. Und du, Junge, wärst die perfekte Besetzung für die Hauptrolle."  
"Ich bin kein Schauspieler und will das auch nicht sein, Mister!" James stand auf und Holmes sagte schnell:  
"Nein, nein. Du sollst nicht schauspielern. Du wärest mein operativer Mitarbeiter. Wie ein Agent im kalten Krieg, in etwa." Der Mann zögerte und sah ihn seltsam an. Seine Unterlippe schob sich nachdenklich über die Oberlippe. Ein Auto fuhr vorbei und das Licht erhellte sein junges Gesicht für bezaubernde Momente. Sekunden, in denen Mycroft seine Hände um die Tasse verkrampfte und verzweifelt versuchte das Kribbeln in seinem Rückgrat zu ignorieren.  
"Könnte aber durchaus auch riskant werden ..." fügte er teilnahmslos an, als er ein rätselhaftes Blitzen in den dunklen Augen bemerkte. Es erinnerte ihn an Sherlock. So sah der Bruder ab und zu aus, wenn er gerade den Höhepunkt der Aufführung erreicht hatte. Ein wenig euphorisch und mit hochgeschärften Sinnen darauf wartend, dass die Retardation begann.  
"Was heißt das dann?" James setzte sich wieder und nahm dann doch einen Schluck von seinem Kakao. Er blinzelte dabei ein wenig gedanklich abwesend und sah aus dem Fenster als hätte er kein Interesse mehr am Gespräch.  
"Das würde ich dir zur gegebenen Zeit erklären. Aber ..." Mycroft tat ein wenig verlegen und zog sich seine Handschuhe an. Er hätte sie sich gar nicht ausziehen sollen, so eklig wie es hier war.  
" ... ich muss erst sehen, inwieweit du für den Job geeignet bist. Denn die Anforderungen sind doch sehr hoch und damit meine ich nicht unbedingt nur die körperlichen Ansprüche. Ich müsste dich ein wenig kennen lernen, sehen zu was du in der Lage bist, um dir mein Stück so perfekt wie möglich auf den Leib zu schreiben."  
"Na ja, sie wissen ja, wo sie mich finden können." Er stand schon wieder auf.  
"James! Würdest du ... Setz dich!" Es war nur eine leichte Schärfe, die Mycroft in seine Stimme ließ. Aus dem alleinigen Grund, um zu sehen, wie der Kerl darauf reagierte. Denn letzten Endes würde alles nur funktionieren, wenn er alles, definitiv jede Situation und jeden 'Mitspieler' unter absoluter Kontrolle hatte. Und Kontrolle hieß nicht Kekse zu verteilen und Wangen zu tätscheln.  
Die dunklen Augen verengten sich, doch es war keine aufbrausende Brutalität oder impulsive Aggression, die aus dem Blick sprachen. Innerlich holte Mycroft erleichtert Atem, denn das wäre einfach nicht vollkommen kontrollierbar gewesen. Aber er sah zu seiner Freude eher ein genaues, cleveres Abschätzen in dem dunklen Blick. Der Mann war so klug, um ein paar Dinge in Betracht zu ziehen, sie mit seiner Erfahrung abzugleichen und sich auf seinen gute Menschenkenntnis zu verlassen, die er zweifelsohne hatte, war bei dieser Art Arbeit auch unabdingbar. Aber James setzt sich nicht, bis Mycroft seufzend eine paar Geldscheine auf den Tisch legte.  
"Das ist nicht für deine Rolle, sondern nur für deinen heutigen Verdienstausfall." Endlich nahm James wieder Platz. Plötzlich lächelte er und Mycroft schmolz unweigerlich dahin. In dem Moment wusste er, dass er den größten Fehler seines Lebens machen würde, wenn er sich weiter und vor allem zwangsweise noch intensiver mit diesem Mann auseinandersetzte und beschäftigte. Er sollte sich nach einem anderen Hauptdarsteller umsehen. Es würde sicher welche geben, die auch überzeugend und enigmatisch genug wäre, damit sein kleiner Bruder Blut leckte und nicht misstrauisch wurde. Oder gar gelangweilt war. Gott bewahre!  
"Okay ... was erwarten sie?" Jim rieb sich mit der Hand nachlässig über die Nase und schniefte.  
"Ich möchte alles über dich wissen, James." Mycrofts Stimme klang ausdruckslos und er musterte sein Gegenüber genau. Die Geldscheine lagen immer noch unangerührt auf dem Tisch. James starrte in seinen Kakao, die sinnlichen Lippen zuckten, dann sah er hoch. Wieder lächelte er. Nicht ganz so breit, eher schüchtern und beschämt.  
"Sie ... sie haben nicht zufällig eine Badewanne, Mister Holmes?"   
Großer Gott! Mycroft wusste nur zu genau, was der Kerl bezweckte. Er suchte eine luxuriöse Unterkunft für die Nacht, wollte ihm vermutlich nebenbei den Kühlschrank leer fressen und sein Bargeld unter dem Kopfkissen klauen und auch noch Wasser verschwenden. Fast hätte er sich ein Schmunzeln erlaubt, so niedlich fand er diese Situation. Natürlich würde er so eine Art Mensch nie in sein Haus lassen, auch wenn es da absolut nichts zu holen gab. Aber, und das spürte er in diesem bizarren Augenblick nur zu genau, musste er diesem klugen und leider argwöhnischem Mann ein wenig entgegen kommen, um ihn anschließend nach Belieben lenken zu können. James müsste ihm vertrauen. Immer und unabdingbar. Denn, wie Mycroft Holmes nur zu gut wusste, ließ sich mit Geld nicht alles bezahlen. Manche Dinge musste man mit Liebe, Vertrauen oder auch Hass (und seinem Gewissen) bezahlen.  
Letztlich könnte er ihn jederzeit und nachhaltig loswerden.  
"Solange du dir nicht in der Badewanne die Pulsadern aufschneiden willst ..." Er stand auf. Eine eindeutige Aufforderung für den jungen Mann.  
"Naaaah. Sehe ich etwa so aus?" Mycroft sah ihn von der Seite an und war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Wahrheit oder überhaupt etwas sagen sollte. Außer vielleicht: Lass dir noch ein wenig Zeit mit dem Sterben. Zumindest so lange, bis ich dir Bescheid gebe. 

"Ich will mich nur mal richtig aufwärmen und vielleicht hätten sie ja auch was zu essen? Also nicht, dass sie denken, ich bin ein armer Schlucker. Aber irgendwie ..." Der junge Mann plapperte und Mycroft hörte nicht mehr zu. Das hatte einen Grund. Er hatte nämlich sehr genau gemerkt, dass das nicht der wahre James war, der sprach. Das war der Stricher James, der seinem Freier (wenn es ein netter war) so viel wie möglich aus den Rippen leiern wollte, in dem er auf lieb und bedürftig machte. Und das war James in der Tat. Er war sehr bedürftig aber nicht was Geld, Essen oder warmes Wasser betraf. Er war bedürftig was die Aufmerksamkeit betraf.  
Der Kerl hatte Mycroft genau abgecheckt, hatte gesehen, dass er sicherlich nicht zu den Ärmsten in England gehörte, hoffte auf mehr und hatte mit einem schnellen Seitenblicken und im Vorbeilaufen ein weiches Herz entdeckt. Mycroft schluckte verstört, in seinen eigenen Gedanken verfangen. Mechanisch hielt er Ausschau nach einem Taxi und als schließlich eins hielt, er einstieg und der Mann sich neben ihn setzte, erwachte er wieder aus seiner Gedankenwelt. Glücklicherweise war James nun still und blickte nur zum Fenster hinaus.


	4. Chapter 4

"Irland. Ich komme aus Donegal. Eine winzige Stadt, mit schlechter Schule. Meine Mama und meine zwei Schwestern lebten wie alle anderen da auch: Mehr schlecht als recht. Wissen sie, Mister. Mein Leben ist todlangweilig und so vorhersehbar, dass ich sehen kann, wie sehr sie sich langweilen." Die beiden saßen an dem riesigen Küchentisch und Mycroft hatte dem Mann alles an Essen hingestellt, was er im Kühlschrank hatte. Es war weder besonders viel (da er meistens außer Haus aß), noch besonders nahrhaft. Gewürzgurken, Dim Sum (von gestern), türkisches und sehr süßes Honiggebäck, Joghurt, eine Art Pastete (ein Geschenk eines Besuchers in seinem Büro, an dessen Namen sich Mycroft nicht erinnern mochte, weil er so einen fiesen Schweißgeruch hinterlassen hatte, dass er den Rest des Tages besser im Diogenes verbracht hatte) und Tomaten. Außerdem hatte er eine Flasche Weißwein geöffnet (auch ein Geschenk) und ihnen beiden die Gläser gefüllt. James aß alles, was vor ihm lag und zeigte mit keiner Miene, ob es genießbar war, schmeckte oder ob er es abscheulich fand.   
"Sprich trotzdem weiter!" James kaute und Mycroft beobachtete ihn. Dabei nahm er seine übliche Position ein, um außen vor zu bleiben. Er war praktisch nicht in seinem Körper, sondern saß als Zuschauer auf dem Fensterbrett und betrachtete sie mit unnahbarem und amüsiertem Blick. So konnte er immer und unbedingt seine Gefühle kontrollieren, denn es waren ja nicht seine, sondern die des Mannes am Tisch. Dieser Mann, der nun ein wenig unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte und fühlte, dass seine Hände leicht schwitzig waren, weil die Situation einfach zu ungewohnt und absurd für ihn war. Außer Putzfrauen betrat nie jemand sein Haus. Und nun saß ein krank aussehender, abgerissener Strichjunge in seiner Küche, fraß seinen Kühlschrank leer, würde gleich seine Badewanne benutzen und dann auch noch versuchen sein Bargeld zu stehlen (was er selbstverständlich nicht im Haus hatte).  
"Ich war nie besonders gut in der Schule, weil ich mich wohl schnell langweile und dann Unsinn mache. Das sagten die Lehrer! Nicht ich!" Er grinste breit und Honig tropfte an seinem Kinn nach unten auf dem Tisch. Mycrofts Blick vom Fensterbrett fing den Tropfen auf und sein Körper am Tisch spürte eine gewaltige Erschütterung. Gut, dass er so weit weg von allem war.  
"Ich habe es sogar bis zur 10. Klasse geschafft und sollte dann in einem Hotel anfangen. Hotelfachwirt oder irgend sowas. Tja, dann dachte ich mir, in London gibt es bestimmt interessantere Jobs zu erledigen, als in einem hinterwäldlerischen, irischen Kaff. Das garantiert langweiligste auf der Welt! Waren sie schon mal da, Sir?"  
"Gott bewahre, nein. Aber ich weiß, was der Ortsname bedeutet. Festung der Fremden. Aber erzähle doch bitte mehr." Seine Stimme klang möglichst entspannt und umgänglich. Er trank einen Schluck Wein und betrachtete James Kehlkopf beim Schlucken. Dieser Anblick quälte ihn auf eine bittersüße Weise.  
"Na ja, wie man sich das so denkt, kam alles anders als geplant. Mein wenig angespartes Geld war schnell weg, ich traf die falschen Leute und nun arbeite ich jede Nacht, da wo sie mich gefunden haben. Es ist nur die Kurzfassung. Die Langfassung wäre aber auch nicht spannender, Mister." Er versuchte unverfänglich zu grinsen und spülte mit einem sehr großen Schluck vom ziemlich kostbaren Wein nach. Mycroft hob die Brauen und seufzte dann ganz demonstrativ. Er legte beide Hände auf den Tisch und verschloss die Finger ineinander. Es war eine einstudierte Geste, zu dem Sherlock ihn ganz unbewusst gezwungen hat. Zu dieser lächerlichen Überlegenheitsgeste und dem lehrerhaften Tonfall.  
"So, James, wenn das dein richtiger Name ist. Die Geschichte war sicherlich nett und könnte dem üblichen Muster entsprechen. Ein Idiot würde dir diese Lebensgeschichte sicherlich abnehmen, allerdings bin ich kein Idiot. Ich will dir erst mal nur so viel sagen, als das ich deine Geschichte jederzeit nachprüfen lassen kann. Ich habe die Mittel und Möglichkeiten und ..."  
"Wer sind sie? Philby?"   
"Oh, du kennst dich aus. Gut. Dann muss ich auch keine langen Erklärungen geben. Sieh mich als Philbys neuzeitlichen Chef, wenn du möchtest." Jetzt endlich gestattete sich Mycroft eines seiner überheblichen Lächeln, was er bis zum Ende auskostete.  
"Ok, Mister, auf so einen Agenten-Scheiß habe ich keine Lust. Das ist nichts für mich." Jim stand auf und warf dabei aus Versehen sein Weinglas um. Es blieb ganz aber eine gute Menge des teuren Tropfens lief über den Tisch in Richtung Mycrofts Händen, die immer noch stoisch gefaltet auf dem Tisch lagen.  
"Ich würde dich sogar in meinem Bett schlafen lassen, junger Mann!" Mycroft spielte diabolisch grinsend eines seiner Asse aus und sah seinen Gast begehrlich schlucken.  
"Ich würde auf dem Sofa nächtigen. Das macht mir nichts aus, denn ich arbeite ja an dem Theaterstück. Davon abgesehen, irrst du dich. Ich will dich nicht als Agent anwerben. Aber deine Aufgabe wäre mindestens so spannend und sicherlich auch gefährlich. Aber im Gegensatz zu den notorisch unterbezahlten Agenten ihrer Majestät, würde ich dich sehr gut entlohnen. Du müsstest mir nur eine Liste deiner Wünsche machen, James. Und ich werde sehen, was sich davon realisieren lässt. Aber bitte ... tu mir den Gefallen und verkaufe mich nicht für dämlich. Entweder denkst du dir eine wirklich gute Geschichte aus, oder du sagst mir die Wahrheit. Das muss nicht heute sein. Im Moment will ich nur eins von dir ..." Jims Mund stand ein wenig offen. Er runzelte die Stirn und Mycroft sah sein eigenes Bein unter dem Tisch nervös wippen.   
"Sag mir einfach deinen echten Vornamen. Das würde mir für den Anfang schon reichen. Einfach auch, weil es sich dann nicht so komisch anfühlen würde, einen Strichjungen mit falschen Namen, in meinem Bett schlafen zu lassen, der die Absicht hat mir mein Bargeld zu klauen. Unter uns, ich habe keins im Haus. Du kannst dir die Mühe also sparen. Nun ...?"  
James setzte sich wieder und begann ziemlich unbeeindruckt mit seinem Zeigefinger die Reste der Pastete aus der Alupackung zu kratzen.  
"James ... Moriarty. Suchen sie ruhig, Mister. Es gibt in Irland viele Moriartys. Ein paar davon sind sicher mit mir verwandt. Ich habe mir nie die Mühe gemacht herauszufinden, wer davon ein Verwandter sein könnte. Was den Rest der Geschichte betrifft ... ich denk darüber nach. Aber ich kann ihnen so viel sagen: keiner, der da an der Commercial hoch und runter läuft, tut das zum puren Vergnügen!"  
Die dunklen Augen brannten ein weiteres Loch in Mycrofts Herz und er hätte am liebsten zustimmend genickt, denn der Kerl sagte wohl etwas Wahres. Nichtsdestotrotz musste er vorsichtig und überaus genau sein. Denn alles, was er herausfand, könnte auch Sherlock unter Umständen herausfinden, wenn er es nicht vor ihm fand und notfalls vertuschte und versteckte. Er musste mehr wissen, schneller sein, besser sein und einfach cleverer sein. Und das konnte er mit Leichtigkeit. Aber dazu musste er ALLES wissen.  
"Gut, ich will dich nicht unter Druck setzen. Komm mit, ich zeige dir das Badezimmer und gebe dir ein Handtuch!" James lächelte bestürzend dankbar und folgte ihm kauend (er hatte sich sogar die letzte Gurke aus dem Glas geangelt).

Mycroft öffnete die Tür zu dem schwarz gefliesten Badezimmer und nahm ein schwarzes Handtuch aus dem Schrank.  
"Sie könnten mit mir ..."  
"Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich gehe davon aus, dass du weißt, wie man sich Wasser in die Badewanne einlässt?!" Eigentlich war das keine Frage und Holmes wartete auch nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern schloss die Tür schnell hinter sich. Er ging in sein Kaminzimmer und sah sich selbst auf dem Sessel sitzen. Besser, du siehst dir das nicht an, mein Lieber, sprach er mit seinem Ich und machte sich ein Glas mit teurem, schottischem Whiskey. Nur ein Glas, ermahnte er sich. Er ging zwar nicht davon aus, dass der Kerl offensiv gewalttätig war, doch man wusste ja nie. Vorsicht war allemal besser. Natürlich würde er den Mann, der leichter und kleiner als er selbst war, im Handumdrehen das Genick brechen, wenn er das wollen würde. Doch körperliche Aktivitäten waren noch nie sein Fall gewesen. Das war eher was für den kleinen Bruder und dieser Fakt brachte ihn nun zum Grübeln. Wenn er allein das Körperliche betrachtete, war Sherlock diesem James haushoch überlegen. Hoffentlich gab es mehr zu holen.  
Nur Geduld. Er legte Holz auf und setzte sich dann in den Sessel. Als James den Raum betrat, starrte er immer noch in die Flammen, gewillt sich nicht ablenken zu lassen. Er hörte genau, dass der Stricher barfuß war und demzufolge allerhöchstens ein Handtuch um die Hüften hatte. Wenn nicht, dann würde er ihn ein für alle Mal und sehr konsequent drauf hinweisen, dass er nicht mal im Traum daran denken sollte ihn zu irgendwelchen sexuellen Aktivitäten verleiten zu können.   
"Mister?" James kam nicht mal bis zu seinem Sessel, sondern setzte sich gleich auf das kleine, weit entfernte Sofa. Er war bis über die Schultern in das große, schwarze Handtuch gehüllt und Mycroft fühlte, wie sein eigenes Gesicht brannte. Gekünstelt seufzte er und drehte seinen Kopf:  
"Bessere Geschichte auf Lager?"  
"Nun, wenn sie mir auch eine erzählen? Über den dubiosen Zweck ihrer Inszenierung vielleicht?"  
"Ich bin Künstler ... Und Kunst hat nicht wirklich einen Zweck außer dem zu amüsieren und zu unterhalten." Darüber musste Mycroft selbst lächeln, blickte jedoch lieber in das Feuer, als in die dunklen Augen des Mannes, der unter dem Handtuch nackt war. Denn die Hitze des Kaminfeuers brannte bei Weitem nicht so heiß.  
"Das erklärt nicht alles, Mister Holmes."  
"Natürlich nicht. Und du musst auch nicht alles wissen. Nur das, was ich dir sage. Dazu muss ich aber wissen, wie du ... nun ich nenne es gern 'funktionierst'. Du willst deine Lebensgeschichte nicht gleich vor Fremden ausbreiten? Das verstehe ich. Das ist eine kluge Vorsicht. Doch ich brauche ein paar Fakten, mit denen ich arbeiten kann. Deshalb möchte ich dir gern in der nächsten Zeit ein paar Fragen stellen, die du mir wahrheitsgemäß beantwortest."  
"Und wenn ich lüge, wissen sie es, stimmt es? Woran merken sie es?" Nun war der junge Mann doch aufgestanden und Mycroft flüchtete mental an die Tür, als er näher kam. Sein Körper blieb jedoch beherrscht vor dem Kamin im Sessel sitzen. Keine Situation, mit der nicht umgehen können würde.  
Jim setzte sich nun im Schneidersitz neben seinen Sessel auf den Boden. Sein Gesicht blickte ins Feuer und seine Beine waren so gespreizt, dass Mycroft aus diesem Winkel nicht hätte unter das Handtuch schauen können. Schlauer Bursche. Reizend aber nicht aufreizend.  
"An deiner Körpersprache."  
"Das Sir, ist eine Lüge." Nun sah ihn Mycroft wirklich alarmiert an, denn der Junge hatte recht. Natürlich wäre die logischste Sache die der Körpersprache gewesen, doch das war in seinem Fall nun wirklich nicht die Wahrheit.  
"Okay, Jim, wenn ich Jim zu dir sagen darf ... auch wenn ..."  
"... sie mich nicht ficken? Aber ja, sie dürfen gern Jim sagen." Er grinste wieder breit und wusste nur zu genau, dass er bei Mycroft einen wunden Punkt gefunden hatte. Deshalb räusperte er sich und äugte in sein deprimierend leeres Glas. Doch jetzt aufzustehen und sich mehr einzuschenken würde einem Eingeständnis gleich kommen.  
"Eine ganz klare Frage auf die ich eine klare Antwort will. Hast du Interesse? Es wird nichts Definitives sein. Heißt, in einem gewissen Zeitraum der Planung wirst du noch jederzeit aussteigen können, wenn du denkst, du kommst damit nicht klar. Es wird jedoch ein Zeitpunkt kommen, an dem du nicht mehr raus kannst. Du musst dann deine Rolle bis zum Ende spielen. Deine Entlohnung wird außergewöhnlich gut sein. Wichtiger aber erscheint mir, dir zu sagen, dass du dich ganz sicher nicht langweilen wirst. Es ist eine Art inszeniertes Spiel und ich suche die richtigen Mitspieler. Du wirst nicht der Einzige sein, aber einer der Hauptprotagonisten. Und wenn du es ganz schlau anstellst .... wirst du berühmt werden. Nein, lass es mich anders sagen: Ich werde dich berühmt machen, wenn du möchtest."  
Der junge Mann starrte unbeeindruckt ins Feuer und Mycroft sah, dass er kaum blinzelte. Die dunklen Augen spiegelten die Flammen wider und in ihm begann ein Bedürfnis so sehr überhand zu nehmen, dass er doch aufstand, um sich einen weiteren Whiskey einzuschenken.  
"Bin dabei. Aber ... werde ich ..." Jims Stimme klang weit weg. Abwesend und so sehnsüchtig, dass sich wieder Mycrofts verfluchtes Herz meldete. Es zog sich wieder zusammen und er schluckte gequält.  
" ... könnte ich dabei sterben?"  
"Großer Gott, Jim! Wie kommst du denn darauf? Sehe ich aus wie ein Mörder! Sieh mich an!" Er hielt James sein Glas hin und hockte sich zu ihm.  
"Ich bin doch kein Mörder. Denkst du das? Falls ja, es steht dir jederzeit frei zu gehen. Meine Idee, mein Spiel ... ist freiwillig (zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Punkt, dachte er still) und wenn du nicht mitmachen möchtest ... bitte!" Er deutete mit dem Kopf zur Tür, doch Jim nahm ihm stattdessen das Glas ab und trank es auf ex aus.  
"Ach wissen sie, Sir ... und wenn, wäre es mir auch egal. Jeder muss schließlich mal sterben."  
"Sag so was nicht. Es wäre nur egal, wenn es niemanden gäbe, dem es gleichgültig wäre. Ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht der Fall ist." Es war eine interpretationsbedürftige Feststellung, doch Jim dachte gar nicht daran etwas zu erklären oder sich dazu zu äußern. Er sah weiter traurig ins Feuer, schloss aber dann plötzlich seine Augen und lächelte glücklich. Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen und Mycroft sprang erschrocken zurück.  
"Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie lange ich es nachts nicht mehr warm hatte."  
"Lass das! Ich habe kein Mitleid. Komm, ich zeige wo du schläfst!" Ganz dringend musste er den Kerl aus seiner Nähe entfernen, ehe er noch seinen Anstand vergaß.   
"Jim!" forderte er ihn scharf auf und wartete ungeduldig, bis sich der junge Mann erhob. Inzwischen hatte er das Handtuch nur noch um die Hüften und Mycroft konnte seinen Blick kaum noch von der hellen Brust mit den rosa Brustwarzen abwenden. Hatte er in all den Jahren gedacht über den Dingen zu stehen, so wurde er nun eines Besseren belehrt. Aber Herrgott nochmal! Ein Stricher!? Beschämender ging es wohl nicht. Er seufzte still und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer.   
"Okay, ich denke, ich muss keine Angst haben, dass ich aus dem riesigen Bett falle." Jims Stimme klang ein wenig kratzig und subtil auffordernd. Oh nein, Bürschlein, vergiss es! Dachte Mycroft, verzog optisch aber nur angestrengt seinen Mund.  
"Nur, um dich noch einmal daran zu erinnern, Jim: In meinem Haus gibt es absolut nichts zu holen. Das Wertvollste hast du eben getrunken. Es war ein Montrachet, von dem du noch etwa ein Viertel verschüttet hast."  
"Ich will sie nicht beklauen, Mister. Ich bin ein Stricher und lasse mich gegen Geld ficken aber ich kann ihnen auch ..."  
"Gute Nacht!" Mycroft schloss die Tür hinter sich und versuchte sein heftiges Beben zu bändigen. 

Innerlich unendlich aufgewühlt setzte sich Mycroft wieder in seinen Sessel. Irgendwann, und wenn es auf seinem oder Sherlocks Totenbett sein würde, würde er seinem beschissenen Drecksbruder sagen, welche Unannehmlichkeiten er für ihn erdulden musste. All die Jahre, diese Demütigungen, diese Verzichte und diese Opfer.

Nein, so solltest du nicht denken, Mycroft Holmes!, wies er sich selbst streng zurecht. Du bist der große Bruder eines nicht ganz funktionierenden kleinen Bruders. Du bist schlauer und hast die Aufgabe ihn zu beschützen und die Mittel ihm zu helfen, wann immer du kannst. Okay, sein Entertainer musst du eigentlich nicht sein, auch wenn du weißt, dass du ihn damit von schlimmeren Sachen abhältst und letztlich macht es dir doch auch Spaß, oder nicht? Ein ganz klein wenig?  
So ein hübscher, schlauer junger Mann, wie dieser Jim Moriarty. Das magst du doch, gib es zu. Er bringt dich zum Träumen und zum Wollen.  
Halt die Klappe! Darum geht es nicht. Es ist rein geschäftlich.  
Warum er, mein Guter? Warum nicht der Kerl mit der Elvistolle? Warum nicht die Transe? Weil du dich in seine seelenvollen Augen verguckt hast. Ist es nicht so?!

Über die Diskussion mit sich selbst schlief Mycroft ein und erwachte aufgrund ungewöhnlicher Geräusche.


	5. Chapter 5

Das Feuer war runter gebrannt und sein rechtes Bein war eingeschlafen. Mycroft lauschte und dachte erst, dass er sich geirrt haben musste. Dann aber vernahm er wieder dieses angsterfüllte Wimmern.  
Was tat dieser verrückte Kerl? Eilig machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Schlafzimmer und stöhnte dabei ziemlich, weil sein Bein beim Laufen heftig kribbelte und stach.  
Behutsam öffnete er die Tür. Die Nachtischlampe war noch an. Jim lag etwa in der Mitte seines Bettes, hatte die linke Hand auf seinem Kopf und die Augen geschlossen. Dabei wandte er seinen Körper, als würde er Lust empfinden, doch Mycroft erkannte sofort, dass dieser Junge Alpträume der schlimmsten Sorte hatte. Wieder stöhnte er so verzweifelt und endgültig, dass sich Mycroft einfach nicht beherrschen konnte. Mit drei großen Schritten war er bei ihm, nahm ihm die Hand vom Kopf und sprach ihn an.  
"Jim! Wach auf! Jim!"   
"Was ... was ... ist denn?" murmelte der nach ein paar verwirrten Momenten, in dem er hastig versuchte sich aus Mycrofts Griff zu befreien.  
"Schon gut. Beruhige dich James. Ich will dir nichts tun. Du scheinst einen Alptraum gehabt zu haben und ich hielt es für besser dich zu wecken, ehe die Nachbarn noch die Polizei rufen." Immer noch saß er neben dem jungen Mann, der sich aufgesetzt hatte, doch immer noch einen ziemlich verstörten Eindruck machte.  
"Alles okay ... danke ... danke fürs Wecken, Mister!" Selbst, wenn er gewollt hätte, Mycroft hätte nicht gehen können, denn sein Bedürfnis diesen Mann zu umarmen war nahezu übermächtig. Mühsam befahl er sich auf Abstand zu gehen und endlich wich sein Ich zurück zur Tür, während sein Körper immer noch neben Jim saß.  
Der Junge war käseweiß im Gesicht und ein leichter Schweißfilm stand auf seiner Stirn. In seinem rechten Augenwinkel hing eine Träne und weil sich dieses Mistvieh nun auf den Weg über die bleiche Wange machte, konnte Holmes nicht Nein sagen.  
"Würden sie noch ein paar Momente hier bleiben, Sir?"  
"Natürlich." Jim ließ sich wieder nach hinten auf den Rücken fallen und rieb sich gequält mit der Hand über seine extrem kurzen Haare. Nach einigem Zögern legte sich Mycroft neben ihn. Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bis der junge Mann mit leiser Stimme sprach:  
"Was auch immer mit mir passiert ist, ich werde es ihnen vielleicht nie erzählen, Sir. Wenn sie damit nicht umgehen können, werde ich im Morgengrauen verschwinden und wir werden uns nie wieder sehen. Das ist okay. Ich kam bisher klar und werde das auch weiterhin. Was ... in meiner Vergangenheit ... "  
" ... du musst nicht darüber sprechen, Jim!" Nicht jetzt zumindest. Und er würde es so oder so herausfinden. Das Letzte, was Mycroft Holmes allerdings im Moment ertragen können würde, war die Geschichte eines missbrauchten Ministranten oder eines halbtot geprügelten Kindes.  
"Danke, Sir!" Irgendwas war an Moriartys Stimme, aus dem er nicht schlau wurde. Er wusste sehr genau, dass es besser wäre, er würde jetzt gehen, doch stattdessen lag er immer noch neben dem Mann und betrachtete ihn. Jim hatte lag auf dem Rücken, hatte seine Augen geschlossen und atmete noch ein wenig angestrengt. Der dünne Schweißfilm glänzte auf seinem Gesicht und auf dem Oberkörper und ließ ihn wie eine Porzellanpuppe aussehen. Eines, dieser seltenen Sammlerstücke, die sich Mycroft gern ins Regal gestellt hätte, wenn er ein Puppensammler gewesen wäre.  
"Wenn das deine Masche ist, James ... dann ist sie gut. Ich denke, du hast großes Potenzial und ich bin froh, dass ich dich entdeckt hatte." Er scheute sich nicht diese Tatsache auszusprechen, auch wenn sie nur in seinen zwielichtigen Schlafraum gehaucht war, wie ein Versprechen, was niemand einhalten musste. Sah er da etwa ein Zucken um den sinnlichen Mund? Jim drehte sich aber nur von ihm weg. War das nun ein Eingeständnis seiner Lüge oder ein weiterer Schachzug? Ein brillanter Zug, denn der helle Rücken, auf dem die Wirbelsäule nur zu deutlich erkennbar war, ließ ganz unerwartet eine weitere heiße Welle durch Mycroft hindurch schießen und obwohl er noch versuchte sich an die Tür zu retten, war die Welle schneller und erreichte sein Gehirn. Wie gelähmt lag er da, sah wie Jim atmete, wie sich sein schmächtiger Körper hob und senkte. Wie dessen helle Haut ihm zuriefe: Berühre mich! Küsse mich! Lecke über mich und schmecke mein Salz! Und meine Lust!  
Mycroft hätte zugeben müssen, dass er nicht mehr vollständig Herr seiner Sinne war, als sich seine linke Hand wie von selbst hob und seine Fingerspitzen sich genau auf den ersten Lendenwirbel legten. Von dort aus fuhren sie zart wie der Flügel eines Schmetterlings bis zum 5. Lendenwirbel, um wieder hinauf zu streichen, bis zwischen die Schulterblätter. Jim atmete, bewegte sich aber ansonsten kein bisschen. Verzweifelt versuchte Mycroft Raum zwischen sich und den Kerl zu bringen, doch es war unmöglich. Die milchig weiße Haut mit einer ungewöhnlichen Zartheit schien unter seinen Fingern zu brennen und zu kribbeln. Es war ein verführerisches Gefühl darüber zu streichen und er hätte am liebsten seine Zunge benutzt, um zu testen, ob sie auch so schmeckte wie sie aussah. Nämlich wie süße Milch.  
Ruckartig stand er auf und blickt auf die zusammengerollte Gestalt. Hatte er ihn eben wirklich berührt oder war das nur ein Wunschtraum gewesen. Er wusste es nicht und sagte nur mit belegter Stimme:  
"Ich bin nebenan, wenn etwas ist." Jim antwortete ihm nicht und so ging er leise zu seinem Sessel zurück. Nach einem weiteren Glas Whiskey und vielen, komplexen Gedanken über die Ausführung seines Stückes, schlief er wieder ein. 

Mit klopfendem Herzen erwachte Mycroft am nächsten Morgen, als das Handy in seiner Hosentasche vibrierte. Er schrie vor Schmerz auf, weil er so unbequem in den Sessel gerutscht war, dass seine rechte Schulter höllisch weh tat. Der Anrufer musste jetzt nicht mit ihm sprechen, entschied er spontan. Er drückte ihn weg und humpelte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Es war leer.  
"Jim?" Keine Antwort.  
"James?" Stille. Das Bett war sehr ordentlich gemacht. Das Laken war wieder so gerade gezogen, dass keine Falte sichtbar war. Die Zudecke lag richtig gefaltet obenauf und dieses stoffliche Stillleben sagte Mycroft, dass dieser Junge nicht mehr in seinem Haus war. Es war ein absolut schwacher Moment, den er gerade erlebte. Langsam setzte er sich auf die Kante seines Bettes und ließ seine Hand über die Stelle streichen, an der der Junge gelegen hatte. Mycroft wusste genau, dass er ihn wiedersehen würde, wenn er wollte. Die Frage war: Wollte er? Sollte er?!  
Dieser junge Mann war nahezu perfekt. Absolut ideal für Sherlock. Da gab es kaum Abstriche, auch wenn er ihn noch ein wenig kennenlernen und 'trainieren' müsste. Das aber hieße, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Und das wiederum würde in jeder Sekunde seine Selbstbeherrschung strapazieren. Wie lange könnte das gut gehen? Vor allem, wenn er weit in die Zukunft dachte. Sein Glück für Sherlocks Leben. War es nicht immer so?  
Sei nicht sentimental, Holmes. Steh auf! Befahl er sich und schämte sich regelrecht, weil er inzwischen auf der Stelle mit seinem Gesicht lag, auf dem Jims Wange gelegen hatte. Er konnte ihn noch riechen. Es roch nach Gefahr, nach Verführung und nach Traurigkeit.  
"Oh Jim ..." murmelte er und stand endlich auf.

Gegen 21 Uhr verließ Mycroft Holmes sein Büro. Sein Weg führte zur nahen Hauptstraße, wo er sich wieder ein Taxi rief. Um nichts in der Welt hätte er einen Fahrer beauftragt ihn zum Ende der Commercial zu bringen, denn jeder wusste, was da abging. Der Taxifahrer brummte allerdings auch nur angewidert und nahm das Bargeld ohne einen Dank entgegen.  
Er war diesmal weiter südlich ausgestiegen, weil er beschlossen hatte, sich Jim Moriarty anzuschauen, ohne, dass der Junge wusste, dass er da war. Offenbar hatte der nämlich ein gutes Auge und würde ihn sehen, wenn er sich so dämlich anstellte, wie die letzten Male. Mycroft kroch in seinen Mantel und schlug den Kragen hoch. Inzwischen war es empfindlich kalt und mit einem stechenden Gedanken, für den er sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt hätte, hofft er, dass der Junge warm genug angezogen war. Er wählte eine, der kleineren Parallelstraßen und lief soweit es ging außerhalb der wenigen Straßenlaternen. Als er in etwa auf der Höhe der Bushaltestelle sein musste, suchte er eine Querstraße, die ihn zurück zur Commercial bringen würde. Er fand eine, musste aber ein heftiges Schaudern unterdrücken, als er einen Blick hinein warf. Es war eine kleine, enge und sehr düstere Straße. Links befand sich eine alte Metallverarbeitungsfabrik. Sie war klein, runtergekommen und schon längst geschlossen. Ein löchriger Maschendrahtzaun erzählte von Verfall und unterstrich damit das Leben dieser ganzen Gegend. Auf der anderen Seite standen wohl mal Gebäude, doch wurden die abgerissen. Wie es aussah, hatte sich aber niemand je die Mühe gemacht den alten Schutt wegräumen zu lassen. Deshalb türmten sich Trümmerberge und hinter einem sah Mycroft sogar den Schein eines Feuers. Offenbar ein Obdachloser, der sich die Hände wärmen wollte oder sich eine Ratte grillte.  
Es war nicht so, dass er Angst gehabt hätte diese Straßen zu beschreiten. Es war eher ein abgrundtiefer Ekel, der ihn fast würgen ließ, als er vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, als würde er mit jedem Schritt befürchten müssen wie Alice im Lande Oz zu landen. Wiederum erregten ihn seine eigenen Abscheugefühle. So war es immer. Ein guter Grund auf Abstand zu gehen. Besser er sah sich von hinten durch die Straße laufen.  
In dem alten Fabrikgelände hörte er wilde Katzen schreien und als er weiter lief, hörte er noch andere Dinge. Stöhnen. Männliche, animalische Laute.   
Okay, sagte er sich, es war ein Fehler. Was zum Teufel tat er hier? Er hätte Leute, die diesen Moriarty für ihn überprüfen würden. Zuverlässige, geschulte Mitarbeiter, die nicht so anfällig waren wie er. Es ging aber auch um Sherlock und da konnte nur das Allerbeste gut genug sein. Und er war der einzige Mensch, der entscheiden konnte, was das war. Nur ein einziger Fehler, ein falsches Wort, eine interpretationsbedürftige Geste und sein Lügengerüst der letzten 25 Jahre würde in sich zusammenstürzten. Nicht auszudenken, welche Konsequenzen das nach sich ziehen würde. Deshalb war er hier. Um es perfekt zu machen. 100%tig ! Nicht weniger.  
Und wegen Jim! Klappe, Holmes! Sieh einfach nach, ob es der Junge ist. Wenn nicht, lauf weiter!  
Er steuerte auf das Geräusch zu und sah zu, dass er auf nichts trat, was ihn verraten würde. Andererseits war das Stöhnen so laut, dass er auf eine Katze hätte treten können, ohne das die beiden das gestört hätte. Mit klopfenden Herzen trat er näher an die dreckige Fabrikmauer und sah vorsichtig um die Ecke.  
Ein Junge, dessen Kopf so schlecht zu sehen war, dass sich Mycroft nicht sicher sein konnte, ob es Jim war, stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der Mauer ab. Seine Lenden und sein Hinterteil waren nach hinten weggestreckt. Hinter ihm stand ein ziemlich großer, bulliger Typ und stieß laut grunzend in den Jungen. Wieder musste Mycroft seinen Ekel hinterschlucken. Es lag nicht allein an der Sache an sich, die für sich genommen schon absolut würdelos und erniedrigend war, sondern auch daran, dass er es ganz schrecklich fand, was Jungs wie Jim zu so was trieb. Hatte er deshalb so darauf bestanden Sherlock so gut wie nur möglich von dieser widerlichen Sexsache fernzuhalten? Weil er nicht wollte, dass ... nein, am besten nicht drüber nachdenken. Sherlock war schlau und so etwas wäre das Allerletzte, was er tun würde, da es einfach nicht in sein Konzept passte. Kein Holmes würde sich jemals prostituieren. Noch nicht mal aus Langeweile!  
Einen Augenblick lang überlegte Mycroft tatsächlich die beiden zu stören. Er konnte es kaum ertragen wie gedankenlos und brutal der Typ seine Pranken in Seiten des Jungen grub und so heftig in ihn stieß, dass es ganz sicher schmerzhaft sein würde. Gerade wollte Mycroft einen Schritt auf die beiden zumachen, als der Freier grunzend seinen Höhepunkt hatte. Er gab den Jungen recht schnell frei und endlich sah Mycroft, dass es nicht Jim war. Er spürte, wie seine Augen vor Erleichterung brannten und sah zu, dass er Abstand gewann. Mit ruhigem Puls sah er dann, wie der Kerl dem Jungen ein paar Scheine zuwarf und dann verschwand. Als der Stricher sein Geld zählte, sich eine Zigarette anzündete und dann endlich ein wenig aus dem tiefen Schatten der Mauer trat, konnte er erkennen, dass es einer der beiden Jungs war, die Jim begleitet hatten. Es war der, mit den nach hinten gegelten Haaren.  
Gelassen und lautlos lief er dem Jungen dann bis zur Commercial nach. Dort bog der nach Norden ab und Mycroft konnte nicht folgen, ohne sich seinen Weg durch alle die Gestalten am Straßenstrich zu bahnen. Deshalb blieb er an der Straßenecke stehen und sah ihm nur nach. Der Junge lief und er war schon fast zu weit weg für Mycrofts scharfe Augen, als er endlich Jim entdeckte. Der Junge lief auf Moriarty zu, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und steckte ihm was zu.  
Wie niedlich, sie teilen ihre Einnahmen, dachte Mycroft amüsiert und verbot sich absolut jedes Gefühl zu dieser Erkenntnis. Jim kam ein wenig in seine Richtung und so machte er ein paar Schritte zurück in den tiefen Schatten eines Baumes. Ganz still stand er da, hört sein eigenes Herz schlagen und bemerkte bestürzt, wie es mit jedem Schritt, den Jim näher kam, schneller schlug.  
Dann endlich blieb er stehen und Mycroft konnte nicht mal schlucken. Selbst das Luftholen fiel ihm schwer und er war kurz davor auf ihn zuzugehen. Eine protzige Karre hielt und ein Fenster wurde runtergelassen. Ins Innere des Wagens konnte er nicht sehen, zumal sich Jim auch gleich in das geöffnete Fenster lehnte. Mycroft bekam nur sein Hinterteil zu sehen. Immerhin trug der Junge heute eine Jacke, dachte er, beunruhigt über seinen eigenen, aufgewühlten Zustand.  
Jim schien zu verhandeln und stieg dann tatsächlich in das Auto ein. Er konnte sich nur das Nummernschild merken und wundern. Mycroft wunderte sich über die Art, wie Jim in das Auto gestiegen war. So, als würde es ihm gehören. So, als wäre er der König der Straße. So, als wäre er jemand anderes. Noch unter dem Baum riss Mycroft sein Handy aus der Tasche und machte ein paar Anrufe.   
Er sollte Jim 24/7 überwachen lassen, doch brachte es einfach nicht fertig das in Auftrag zu geben, bevor er sich weiter mit ihm abgab. Aber immerhin ließ er seinen Namen, wenn der denn tatsächlich echt war, durch seine Suchmaschinen laufen. Entweder hatte er mit diesem jungen Kerl einen absoluten Glücksgriff gemacht oder aber da steckte mehr dahinter. Nur ungern ließ er sich an der Nase herum führen und doch wäre es vielleicht mal eine der raren Gelegenheiten, bei denen auch mal er selbst sein wahres Genie spazieren führen könnte. Nur nicht zu viel anderen Leuten überlassen. Die würden nur das Ergebnis verfälschen.  
Aufgekratzt schlenderte er nun zum Big Moes und wartete auf einen Anruf, der ihn hoffentlich aufklären würde.


	6. Chapter 6

Mycroft bestellte sich eine heiße Schokolade und dazu ein Soufflé. Hauptsache süß. Hauptsache ungesund und befriedigend.  
Nachdenklich rührte er in seinem Getränk als sein Handy brummte.  
"Ich höre!" Es war Lance, ein Mitarbeiter, der Jims Namen durch diverse Programme hat laufen lassen.  
"Es gibt einen ganze Menge Moriartys. Auch viele James Moriarty. Ist kein ungewöhnlicher Name in Irland."  
"Das weiß ich schon. Ergebnisse?"  
"Keines, was zu 100% passt. Es gibt zum Beispiel einen Colonel James Moriarty, der vom Alter her aber nicht passt. Und einen Jim Moriarty, der bei der Bahn arbeitet. Auch zu alt. Bis auf eine Moriarty-Familie scheinen alle ziemlich einfach, bzw. ärmlich zu sein. Zumindest wohnen sie in adäquaten Gegenden in Nordirland."  
"Die eine, wohlhabende Familie, wo lebt die?"  
"Im südlichen Randgebiet von Dublin."  
"Genauer überprüfen!"  
"Ja, Sir!" Als Mycroft zufällig nach oben sah, sah er Jim gerade zur Tür herein kommen. Schnell legte er auf und sah zur Seite, als ob er ihn noch nicht gemerkt hatte.  
"Mister Holmes? Sie hier? Sie spionieren mir doch nicht etwa nach?" Der Strichjunge grinste ihn an. Die Wangen waren leicht gerötet und die dunklen Augen glitzerten. War wohl guter Sex gewesen, dachte Mycroft seufzend und untersagte sich jede Art von Selbstmitleid oder gar Neid.  
"Von Spionage würde ich nicht sprechen, Jim. Dazu bedarf es doch ein wenig mehr als in einem Diner zu sitzen und ein Soufflé zu essen. Möchtest du etwas?"  
"Klar, einen Kaffee vielleicht. Also wollten sie mich treffen?" Mycroft bestellte bei einer Bedienung Kaffee und einen Burger für Jim.  
"Sie müssen mich nicht aushalten. Ich habe gerade genug verdient mir selbst etwas zu essen zu kaufen." Mycroft ging gar nicht darauf ein, sondern setzte beim vorletzten Satz an.  
"Wenn ich dich hätte treffen wollen, wäre ich zu dir auf die Straße gekommen. Das ist eine wichtige Regel, wenn du in meinem Stück mitspielen willst. Genauigkeit! Gründlichkeit! Alle Fakten kennen und bewerten. Das ist unerlässlich."  
"Na ja ... vielleicht hätten sie erst mal was gegessen und mich dann später besucht?", schmunzelte Jim und nippte vorsichtig am heißen Kaffee.  
"Vielleicht. Du hättest mich wecken sollen, als du heute Morgen gegangen bist."  
"Ach warum denn, sie haben so tief und fest geschlafen. Ich hätte sie im Schlaf ermorden können." Er bekam ein verschwörerisches Zwinkern. Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht, Kleiner, dachte Mycroft belustigt und lehnte sich dann zurück als Jims Burger kam.  
"Du willst also für mich arbeiten, Jim? Ich bin hier, weil ich es nochmal hören will, jetzt wo du Zeit hattest darüber nachzudenken." Jim stopfte sich einen riesigen Biss in den Mund und nickte nur, vielleicht ein wenig zu eifrig. Gut, immerhin redete er nicht mit vollem Mund. Das war ein Anfang.   
"Fein, dann werden wir die ganze Sache langsam angehen. Du wirst dir ein paar Dinge aneignen müssen. Du wirst lernen, dich zu benehmen, du musst lernen, wie du dich wo bewegst, was du anziehst und wie du auftrittst. Du wirst nicht mehr Jim Moriarty der Stricher sein. Du wirst James Moriarty sein. Mehr zu deiner Rolle später. Im Moment will ich nur ein paar ganz grundlegende Dinge besprechen. Du musst dir deine Haare wachsen lassen, so dass du nicht mehr wie ein entflohener Sträfling oder ein russischer Drogendealer aussiehst. Du wirst ein wenig zunehmen müssen und deswegen wirst du dein Leben ein wenig umstellen müssen. Vielleicht isst du gern in Restaurants wie diesem hier, ich nicht. Ich bin kein Mensch, der allzu gern in der Öffentlichkeit ist. Deswegen würde ich vorschlagen, du wohnst vorübergehend bei mir. Dort bist du sicher, kannst nahrhafte Lebensmittel essen, von mir aus baden und schlafen. Überhaupt wäre es mir lieb, wenn du dich vollkommen auf deine Aufgabe vorbereitest, denn ich stehe unter einem gewissen Zeitdruck. Ich brauche deine volle Einsatzfähigkeit so schnell wie nur möglich und sie muss 100% sein. Deswegen mein vermutlich seltsames Angebot an dich bei mir zu wohnen."  
"Sie meinen also, ich soll mich nicht mehr ficken lassen?"  
"Großer Gott, Jim!" Mycroft fuhr ihn zischend an, weil der Junge viel zu laut gesprochen hatte. Doch in dieser Art 'Restaurant' schien das keine Sau zu interessieren. Zumindest beachtete sie keiner der anderen Gäste.  
"Um es kurz zu machen: Ja. Ich brauche deine vollkommene Konzentration auf die Sache."  
"Oh, oh, oh ..." seufzte Jim und unterbrach sein Kauen, um seinen Kaffee zu trinken.  
"Was oh, oh, oh?" fragte Mycroft nach, als er keine Erklärung bekam.  
"Da wird mir aber ganz schön was fehlen ... meine ich." Die dunkelbraunen Augen blitzten auf und blickten dann wieder angestrengt auf den Rest des Burgers.  
"Ich werde dich entlohnen, das sagte ich schon. Über die exakten Konditionen sprechen wir noch. Ich muss erst mal genau sehen, zu was du in der Lage bist. Aber ich kann dir sagen, du wirst um einiges mehr verdienen als jede Nacht auf dem Straßenstrich!"  
"Ich meinte, mir wird das Ficken fehlen, Mister!" Mycroft erschauerte und dachte an die bizarre Situation, die er vor etwa einer Stunde beobachtet hatte. Wie konnte einem so etwas fehlen? So eine Grobheit, die jeder Art zärtlicher Intimität zuwider lief. Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn. Jim war mit dem Essen fertig und wischte sich sogar mit einer billigen Papierserviette über den Mund.  
"Das kann ich dir nicht glauben, Jim. Aber lass uns darüber nicht diskutieren. Ich würde dich gern ..."  
"Warum nicht, Mister Holmes? Haben sie Angst davor? Angst vor dem Wort Ficken oder vor dem, was man dabei tut?" Jim sprach nicht besonders laut, dämpfte aber auch nicht extra seine Stimme. Mycroft kniff die Augen zusammen und sah genau, dass der Junge ihn necken wollte. Das Naheliegende wäre nun gewiss der unseligen Diskussion auszuweichen, doch er ahnte, dass der junge Kerl immer wieder seinen Finger in die Wunde bohren würde. Deshalb lehnte sich Mycroft nun ein wenig über den Tisch und fixierte die braunen Augen. Ein Lächeln lag darin und wieder schoss diese prickelnde Welle über seinen Körper hinweg und nistete sich in seinen Lenden ein.  
"Ich sehe, dass du großen Spaß daran hast mich zu ärgern. Vielleicht hast du nicht viel zu lachen und ich gönne dir deine Erheiterung. Aber lass dir eins gesagt sein, Jim Moriarty: mein Angebot ist ernst gemeint und für dich wäre es äußerst lukrativ in vielerlei Hinsicht. Ich lasse dich in meinem Haus wohnen, ich werde für dich sorgen und dich vorbereiten. Du glaubst, du bist mir in deiner Erfahrung und deiner abgebrühten Art überlegen und du glaubst, dass du das Recht hast mir dein mieses Dasein mit deinen Sticheleien heimzuzahlen. Aber das hast du nicht. Weder hast du ein Recht darauf über mich zu urteilen, noch hast du das Zeug dazu. Du glaubst, du bist clever? Ich bin klüger! Du glaubst, du bist gerissen? Ich reiße dich in Fetzen, weil ich es kann. Mache nicht den Fehler mich zu unterschätze und lass dir ein für alle Mal gesagt sein, dass ich diesen sexuellen Handlungen nichts abgewinnen kann. Sie sind unter Männern ohne jeden Zweck, ohne Verstand und würdelos dazu. Bring mich damit nicht in Verbindung und mach einfach nur, was ich dir sage. Sind wir uns einig?" Mycroft lehnte sich nun wieder jovial lächelnd zurück und beobachtete Jims Gesicht sorgfältig. Der Junge hatte ihm sehr aufmerksam zugehört, ohne sichtlich beeindruckt zu sein. Jetzt lächelte er und nickte dann leicht.  
"Sie haben also Angst davor. Verstehe. Aber keine Panik, ich werde das Thema nicht wieder ansprechen. Es sei denn, ich vergesse es aus Versehen." Vorsichtig sah er von unten zu Holmes und flüsterte dann leiser:  
"Aber wenn sie mich fragen, denke ich, sie sollte endlich mal loslassen. Es ist nicht so schlimm wie es vielleicht aussieht oder wie sie es sich vorstellen, Sir!"  
"Und das, Jim, ist eine weitere Lektion, die du lernen musst. Lass nie jemanden wissen was du wirklich denkst!" Die dunklen Augen verengten sich und zum ersten Mal konnte Mycroft eine gut fühlbare Kälte wahrnehmen, die von dem jungen Mann auszugehen schien. Sie passte nicht zum verletzlichen Stricher, sondern eher zu dem Kerl, der eben in die Nobelkarre eingestiegen war als würde sie ihm gehören. Mycrofts Handy vibrierte erneut und er ging ran, ohne sich namentlich zu melden.  
"Das Kennzeichen, welches ich überprüfen sollte, ist gestohlen. Aber ich bin weiter dran."  
"Gut. Was noch?"  
"Die wohlhabenden Moriartys aus Dublin haben drei Söhne. Zwei sind auffindbar, einer davon tot. Verkehrsunfall, wäre jetzt 38. Der zweite ist in einer geschlossenen Anstalt. Der dritte Sohn, James Junior, der Jüngste ist wohl schon seit Jahren spurlos verschwunden. Der Vater war wohl ein bedeutender Mann im Universitätsvorstand, doch gab es dann ein paar Ungereimtheiten und Verleumdungsklagen sodass er hinauskomplimentiert wurde. Ich brauche aber noch ein wenig mehr Zeit, um spezifischere Informationen zu bekommen."  
"Tun sie das."  
Mycroft wendete sich wieder Jim zu, der ihn aufmerksam ansah.  
"Ich wäre bereit, Mister Holmes."   
Für was? hätte er beinah gefragt, doch er wusste wofür. Er sah das Lachen in den dunklen Augen, schüttelte innerlich den Kopf und stöhnte resigniert.   
"Dann komm. Wir nehmen uns ein Taxi."

 

Da es inzwischen wirklich hundekalt war, somit auch im Haus, machte Mycroft erst einmal Tee, damit sie sich beide aufwärmen konnten.  
"Ich kann auf dem Sofa schlafen, Mister Holmes", sagte Jim schließlich, als er ihm gegenüber am Küchentisch saß und seine dünnen Finger an der heißen Tasse wärmte.  
"Eigentlich könnte ich dir ein Hotelzimmer bezahlen. Aber weißt du, warum ich das nicht tue, Jim? Weil ich wissen will, wer du bist."  
"Sir, ich sagte ihnen doch, ich kann da nicht drüber sprechen ...." Jim runzelte die Brauen und sah ziemlich angefressen in seine Teetasse.  
"Ich meine nicht deine Herkunft und das, was dir passiert ist. Ich meine dein Wesen, deinen Charakter, deine Schwächen, deine Stärken, all deine kleinen Geheimnisse ..." Er ließ den Satz wirken, sah aber keinen definitiven Ausdruck auf dem verletzlichen Gesicht. Gut, nicht leicht zu beeindrucken. Kommt Sherlocks oft brutalem Penetrieren nur entgegen.  
"Dann fragen sie mich eben was ..." Jetzt grinste Mycroft, denn auf diesen Moment hatte er sich heimlich gefreut.  
"Wir waren uns einig, dass du mir wahrheitsgemäß antwortest, Jim?"  
"Wenn sie mich nicht über meine Vergangenheit befragen ..."  
"Gut. Das schließe ich im Moment aus. Dann lass mich dir ein paar Fragen stellen und ..."  
"Würden sie mir im Gegenzug auch eine beantworten? Es wäre nur fair." Er hatte fast ein wenig mit einer derartigen Forderung gerechnet und war sich bis zu jenem Moment nicht sicher, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Er gönnte sich nun einen Augenblick, indem er nicht außerhalb seiner Gefühle war, sondern sich ihnen ergab. Ihm gegenüber saß ein verführerischer Mann, ca. 25 Jahre alt, der aber jünger aussah. Er machte einen klugen aber überaus empfindlichen und schon oft verletzten Eindruck. Das konnte er sehr gut fühlen. Diese Verwundungen, welcher Art auch immer, hatten Jim hart gemacht. Hart aber nicht gemein. Er wusste wie er überlebte, gleichzeitig jedoch schien er hin und wieder die Kraft zu verlieren. Er schien immer zwischen Aufgeben und Kämpfen zu schwanken, je nach Tagesform. Psychologisch auffällig? Sicherlich. War Sherlock auch. Das war nichts, was Mycroft erschüttern konnte. Zumal er diese dissoziativen Störungen und psychische Auffälligkeiten auch nie als krankhaft betrachtete, sondern eher als Besonderheit eines außergewöhnlichen Menschen. Sherlock war so ein Mensch und auch Jim schien diese Anlage zu haben.  
Von vertrauenswürdig war Moriarty weit entfernt aber das war noch nicht das Problem. Das wichtigste Gefühl, auf das sich Mycroft nun verlassen würde, war das, dass dieser Junge vertrauen wollte. Er wollte seine Hilfe, er wollte ihm gern glauben und das war ein sehr gutes Zeichen. Seine Stimme war angenehm und leise als er sagte:  
"Ja, das werde ich, wenn sie klug gestellt ist."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hast du einen Zuhälter, Jim?"  
"Natürlich. Er heißt Vito Corleone."  
"Haha. Sehr witzig!"  
"Nein, nein. Ich meine das ernst. Er nennt sich Vito Corleone und dabei ist er noch nicht mal Italiener. Er ist ein wenig ... behäbig und nicht gerade der Schlauste. Hin und wieder sehr nachdrücklich aber ich hätte es wirklich schlimmer treffen können. Er ist okay."  
"Muss ich mit ihm reden, damit er dich frei gibt?" Ein wenig würde sich Mycroft sogar darauf freuen, leider schüttelte Jim seinen kahlen Kopf.  
"Nee, das ist kein Problem. Ich sage ihm, dass meine Krankheit wieder schlimmer wird und ich ein wenig Zeit brauche, um wieder fit zu werden. Er kennt das schon."  
"Welche Krankheit?"  
"Leukämie" Mycroft Holmes verzog keine Miene aber sein Herz schmerzte wie verrückt. Er sah genau, dass James Moriarty darauf wartete, dass er nachfragte, ob das wahr war oder vielleicht auch wie schlimm es war. Doch das tat er nicht. Er wollte es nicht wissen, zumindest hätte er das selbst gern geglaubt.  
"Wenn du Probleme mit deinem Zuhälter hast, dann ..."  
"... würde ich es sagen. Darf ich jetzt was fragen?"  
"Bitte."  
"Mit was verdienen sie ihr Geld?" Zwar hatte er eine intelligentere Frage erwartet oder eine, die auf Geheimnisse anzielte, doch es war in Ordnung. Besser als eine Frage nach dem wirklichen Zweck seiner kleinen Inszenierung.  
"Ich bin eine Art Berater für politische Entscheidungen und ich beurteile und berechne wirtschaftliche Sachlagen und zwar die des Königshauses."  
"Also eine Art Consulting Politician ...hm ...?" Der junge Mann stützte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand und blickte verträumt quer durch den Raum. Er schien sich diese Bezeichnung auf der Zunge zergehen zu lassen und Mycroft tat das im Geiste auch. Jedoch produzierte sein Verstand daraus einen Consulting Criminal. Er lächelte liebenswürdig und schenkte Jim Tee nach.  
"Damit verdient man also Geld."  
"Im weitesten Sinne, ja. Aber ich hoffe, es dir reicht diese vage Auskunft, weil ich nicht ins Detail gehen kann. Das verstehst du sicher. Gibt es eigentlich keine persönliche Dinge, die du gern ..."

Wieder vibrierte Mycrofts Handy.  
"Entschuldige mich bitte, Jim." Er verließ den Raum und hörte der Stimme seines Mitarbeiters zu.  
"Dieser Moriarty aus Dublin ... ich habe da noch etwas herausgefunden. Er ist Professor für Mathematik. Er soll wohl mal ziemlich angesehen gewesen sein und wohl ein paar aufsehenerregende Publikationen veröffentlicht und zum Schluss eine Lehrtätigkeit an der Dubliner Universität angenommen. Irgendwann kamen Gerüchte auf, er hätte betrogen und seine Arbeiten wären größtenteils gestohlen oder nicht von ihm selbst. Schlimmer aber war, dass er schließlich anonym angezeigt wurde, weil er seinen jüngsten Sohn missbraucht haben soll. Der wäre jetzt 26 Jahre alt. Allerdings verschwand er spurlos mit 16 Jahren von zu Hause und die Eltern haben darüber viele Jahre geschwiegen. Sie gaben immer an, er wäre auf einem Internat usw. ... sie verschleierten, dass er verschwunden war. Irgendwann hat sich die Polizei damit beschäftigt und hat Nachforschungen angestellt. Die Akte ist allerdings mehr als dürftig, Sir. Nicht interessant genug, da es kein Interesse seitens der Eltern gab. Oder es wurde da etwas vertuscht oder manipuliert, ich bin da noch an etwas dran. Ich schicke ihnen die Polizeiakte per Email. Es wurde bisher keine Leiche des Jungen gefunden und aufgrund fehlender Beweise wurde der Vater schließlich auf freien Fuß gesetzt. Allerdings rückten die Eltern dann endlich mit der Wahrheit heraus, nämlich dass der Junge abgehauen ist. Keiner weiß, wo er ist, ob er noch lebt und ob der Vater ihn wirklich missbraucht hat. Vermutlich aber schon."  
Mycrofts Mitarbeiter schwieg betroffen und auch Mycroft selbst presste die Lippen so fest zusammen, dass sie weh taten.  
"Rätselhaft wäre auch, dass dieser Junge offenbar, kurz bevor er verschwunden ist, sämtliche Fotographien, die von ihm existiert haben, vernichtet hat, als hätte er jede Spur von sich vernichten wollen. Die Eltern könnten ihn vermutlich beschreiben, wie er damals aussah, aber sie haben vermutlich wenig Interesse diesen Jungen wiederzufinden. Der Alte hat außerdem Alzheimer und wohnt inzwischen in einem Heim. Es ist, als hätte es diesen Jim nie gegeben. Gruslig und undurchsichtig, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Irgendwie lebte die Familie wohl auch ziemlich zurückgezogen und galt als merkwürdig, bzw. das Familienoberhaupt James Moriarty senior als brillant aber verrückt. Ich denke, wir können Fotos des Kindes auftreiben, doch dazu brauchen ich mehr Zeit ...Sir?"  
Es war eine Frage und Mycroft schwankte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er aufgrund dieser brisanten Information überhaupt noch mehr erfahren wollte. Vielleicht war es erst einmal besser nicht so genau zu wissen, ob der Junge dieser Jim Moriarty war oder nicht. Vielleicht war er es nicht und es würde Mycroft somit leichter fallen ihn zu lenken.  
"Besorgen sie Fotos und weitere Information. Ich will alles über den Jungen und die komplette Familie wissen. Aber ... Lance ... lassen sie sich Zeit. Es eilt nicht!"  
Oh Großer Gott! Er gab sich selbst einen Aufschub. Wie jämmerlich!

"So, Jim. Wo waren wir?" Der junge Mann rührte gelangweilt in seinem Tee. Mycroft hatte ihm einen dicken Pullover von sich gegeben, weil er so erfroren aussah. Der war ihm zu groß und die Ärmel verdeckten nun fast seine Hand. Nur die dünnen Finger waren zu sehen. Jim starrte in seinen Tee und sprach dann ganz unbeteiligt.  
"Ich habe ein paar Sachen ... aber nichts wirklich Wichtiges."  
"Hast du Freunde?" Er sah auf, runzelte die Stirn und strahlte dann sehr breit.  
"Aber ja. So etwas braucht man, wenn man ein Stricher ist. Selbstredend sind es auch Stricher. Vincenzo und Carmine sind nette Jungs. Sie würden sie mögen."   
Das denke ich nicht, doch laut sagte Mycroft:  
"Gut, du solltest jetzt ins Bett gehen. Morgen ist Samstag. Ich habe mit dir etwas vor. Wir werden ein wenig durch die Stadt gehen und irgendwo etwas essen. Ich werde dir angemessene Kleidung besorgen und dann ..."  
"Ja, Daddy." unterbrach Jim ihn unhöflich und kicherte auf eine so unangenehme Weise, dass Mycrofts Gedanken stockten. Wie war das? Wahnsinn vererbt sich gern? 

Keine Vorurteile, mein Lieber! Nein, aber es gab einfach Dinge, die gesagt werden mussten:  
"Wenn du mich nochmal Daddy nennst, werde ich dir jeden Finger einzeln brechen. Ist das klar?" Seine Stimme klang geübt und wie sie sollte. Leise, gefährlich und nachdrücklich. War es die Erinnerung an seinen Vater, die er durch Jims Augen huschen sah? Oder war es der Respekt vor seiner Drohung. Was es auch war, Jim nickte erschrocken und senkte dann verlegen den Blick.  
"Sorry. Ich ... wir Jungs sagen das nur manchmal, wenn ein Freier ..."  
"Sei jetzt besser still, Jim."  
Jim schwieg betreten und Mycroft sah ihn so hilflos schlucken, dass es ihm fast schon wieder leid tat so grob gewesen zu sein. Dann fuhr er in seiner Erklärung fort.  
"Auch wenn es für dich so aussieht, als würde ich dich aushalten, weil du mir gefällst, Nein! Ich will dich kennenlernen und dazu durchlaufen wir notwendigerweise einige Stationen. Du musst dir keine Gedanken dazu machen, sei einfach ganz du selbst. Ich merke, wenn du spielst."  
"Ist es ..." Jims Stimme war ein leises Katzen und Mycroft hob auffordernd die Brauen.  
"Ist es nicht unangenehm für einen Mann in ihrer Position mit einem Jungen wie mir gesehen zu werden?" Die braunen Augen sahen ihn nicht direkt an und die bleichen Wangen hatten ein wenig Farbe bekommen.  
"Ich denke, ich weiß worauf du anspielst. Die kurze Antwort ist nein. Die längere hat damit zu tun, dass man mich nicht so gut kennt, wie du vielleicht glaubst und die längste Antwort wäre, dass, selbst wenn es so wäre wie du sagst, es keinerlei Bedeutung für meinen Ruf hat. Ich habe die Situation im Griff und ganz unter Kontrolle, was unter anderem auch für dich bedeutet, dass man mich nicht erpressen kann."  
"Aber Sir, das meinte ich nicht!" Jims Stimme klang empört und doch war dahinter etwas Kühles, etwas Berechnendes, was Mycroft mit dem Argwohn übersetzte, den dieser Junge haben musste, um zu überleben. Er nahm ihm das nicht übel.  
"Schon gut. Und ich denke, wir sollten mit dem Sir und Mister aufhören. Ich bin höchstens 10 Jahre älter als du und du solltest mich einfach beim Vornamen ansprechen. Jim?"  
"Ja Sir, ich meine, ja, Mycroft!"  
"Ich würde sagen, das reicht für heute. Komm mit!" Sie gingen ins Schlafzimmer und Mycroft suchte seinem Gast etwas zum Schlafen raus.  
"Hol dir morgen deine Sachen, ja?"  
"Mache ich, kein Problem." Jim klang weit weg und als er ihn ins Bad rief und ihm einen neue, eingepackte Zahnbürste gab, die er immer da hatte, für den Fall er müsste seinen Bruder irgendwo notretten und dann hier nächtigen lassen (was bisher nie der Fall gewesen war), war der Blick der braunen Augen so weit weg , dass Mycroft ein komisches Gefühl bekam. Ein wenig verrückt und kompliziert war kein Problem für ihn. Darin hatte er jahrelange Übung. Aber einen depressiven, womöglich todkranken Jungen, der möglicherweise daran dachte sich in seinem Haus die Pulsadern aufzuschlitzen, könnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Eines aber wusste er ganz genau. Jedes direkte Nachfragen würde nur zu Lügen führen. Er kannte das von Sherlock. Umso mehr er früher versucht hatte in ihn zu dringen, um herauszubekommen was er dachte und empfand, umso mehr fühlte sich sein Bruder genötigt ihm etwas vorzumachen, weil er einfach nicht mit dieser Intimität umgehen konnte. Am besten war immer noch in Ruhe lassen und streng überwachen.  
Da ihm Jim gerade wie ein jüngerer, labiler Bruder vorkam, kramte er alte Verhaltensmuster vor.  
"Mach dich fertig, leg dich ins Bett und ich bringe dir gleich noch heiße Milch mit Honig."  
"Das ist nicht nötig." Mister, hörte Mycroft im Geiste und betrachtete das angestrengte Lächeln.   
"Nein. Ist es nicht. Ich tue es aber trotzdem."

Als er sein Schlafzimmer erneut betrat, lag Jim tatsächlich im Bett. Er lag wieder auf dem Rücken, hatte seine Arme hinter dem Kopf und blickte an die Decke. Vorsichtig stellte Mycroft die Tasse ab und setzte sich dann neben den jungen Mann aufs Bett.  
"Ich werde dir etwas vorlesen und du trinkst deine Milch. Das ist keine Bitte und keine Frage, Jim!", sagte er schnell, als er sah, dass er widersprechen wollte.  
"Ich weiß aus Erfahrung, dass es hilft, wenn man manchmal einfach nur zuhört. Glaubst du mir das?" Er sah ihn leicht nicken, schlug die erste Seite auf und begann zu lesen:

 

"Ich erblickte zu Blunderstone in Suffolk das Licht der Welt. Die Augen meines Vaters hatten sich geschlossen, sechs Monate bevor sich meine öffneten. ..."  
*

Anfangs war seine Stimme noch rau und eingerostet, doch umso länger er las, umso besser gelang ihm wieder die Intonation. Er hörte wie Jim nach der Tasse griff, unterbrach sich jedoch nicht. Er las und ließ geschehen, dass er selbst Teil der Ereignisses wurde. Jims Augen fühlte er anfangs auf sich. Der Junge musterte seinen Mund, las die Wörter von seinen Lippen ab und ließ Mycrofts Gesicht und vor allem seinen Geist brennen. Diese subtile Berührung durch den Blick der braunen Augen war erotischer als jeder tatsächliche Körperkontakt. Auch Jim schloss nach einer Weile seine Augen wie Sherlock früher, doch es war zu spüren, dass er nicht einschlief. Er lauschte und dachte nach. Über was, hätte auch Mycroft beim besten Willen nicht sagen können. Aber er konnte es als verträumt definieren. Nicht traurig, aufgewühlt oder verzweifelt. Nur verträumt. Und das beruhigte ihn selbst, weil er nun einigermaßen sicher sein konnte, dass Jim schlafen würde und sich nicht am Deckenventilator aufhängen würde.   
Er las noch ein Weilchen und ließ sich von Jims Träumerei mitreißen. Dann jedoch formulierte er liebevoll den letzten Satz und ging schon mal aus dem Raum, um sich zu schützen.  
"Gute Nacht, Mycroft." Jim lächelte dankbar und die dunklen Augen waren halbgeschlossen. Mycrofts erkaltetes Ich nickte gönnerhaft, während der Mann weit draußen vor der Tür sich am liebsten zu Jim gebeugt hätte und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hätte.  
"Gute Nacht, Jim."  
_____________________________

 

* David Copperfield/C. Dickens


	8. Chapter 8

Als Mycroft den jungen Mann am nächsten Morgen (eher gegen Mittag) weckte, hatte er schon den Lebensmitteleinkauf hinter sich gebracht. Dazu hatte er online bestellt und sich alles ins Haus liefern lassen, denn nichts fand er nerviger als Lebensmittel in einem echten Geschäft inmitten von realen Menschen kaufen zu müssen, wo er sich im schlimmsten Fall noch an einer Kasse anstellen müsste. Undenkbar!  
Nun saß ihm ein sehr verschlafener Junge gegenüber, der wortkarg an seinem Brötchen mümmelte. Er hatte sich wieder diesen zu großen Pullover übergezogen und als er so die Küche betreten hatte, war Mycroft nur noch ein winziges Stück davon entfernt gewesen seine Selbstbeherrschung zu verlieren. Darüber war er so schockiert, dass er nichts weiter als ein harsches:  
"Setz dich!" heraus brachte. Ewigkeiten hantierte er dann in den Schränken, um die Fassung wieder zu gewinnen. Dann endlich konnte er sich liebenswürdig lächelnd zu seinem Gast drehen.  
"Wie hast du geschlafen?" Immerhin hatte er ihn nicht wimmern oder schreien gehört.  
"War okay." murmelte Jim nur und gähnte ohne sich die Hand vor den Mund zu halten.  
"Fein, Ich sehe, du brauchst noch ein wenig Zeit um wach zu werden ..." In der Tat erinnerte Jim ihn gerade so sehr an seinen kleinen Bruder, dass er ein wenig irritiert war. Wären sie nicht ein perfektes Paar?! Wie füreinander geschaffen! Und was war mit ihm? Aufhören! Sofort!

" ... deswegen werde ich dir den Tagesplan mitteilen. Heute ist Samstag und ich muss theoretisch nicht arbeiten. Wenn ich aber angerufen werde, muss ich rangehen, was auch immer wir gerade tun ..." Mycrofts Augen verengten sich, als er Jims verkniffenes, eindeutig zweideutiges Grinsen sah.  
"Jim?!"  
"Schon gut!" Er hob gespielt ertappt die Hände, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und schob sich ein großes Stück Brötchen in den Mund.  
"Ich sagte dir gestern zwei Dinge. Einmal: Sei wie du bist und ich sagte, dass es kein Problem wäre, wenn ich mit dir durch die Stadt laufe. Es gibt da eine Ausnahme, die ich dir an dieser Stelle noch nicht explizit erläutern möchte. Es gibt da eine Person, die sollte dich auf gar keinen Fall an meiner Seite sehen. Wenn ich dir also sage, verschwinde, tust du augenblicklich was ich will. Falls meine Aufmerksamkeit versagt, wovon ich nicht ausgehe, und ein Treffen unvermeidlich ist, dann habe ich ein Problem und du bist ab sofort wieder Vollzeitstricher." Es klang hart und Mycroft sah mit einer gewissen Genugtuung ein großes Fragezeichen im Gesicht des jungen Mannes.  
"Vielleicht treffen wir Menschen, die mich ansprechen, dann reagiere bitte auf das, was ich über dich oder zu dir sage. Was auch immer es ist ..."  
"Ah, ich soll ein paar Lügengeschichte zum Besten geben ... das kann ich ..."  
"Sei klug Jim! Sie dürfen nicht durchschaubar sein. Du musst die Lüge selbst werden. Ich bin guter Dinge, dass du dich ausgezeichnet schlagen wirst."  
"Und ... diese Person ..."  
"Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass wir sie treffen. Sie treibt sich eher des Nachts durch London und eigentlich auch nicht in den Gegenden, in denen ich verkehre."  
"Vielleicht würde mir ein Bild oder ein Foto helfen dieser Person aus dem Weg zu gehen?"  
"Gut mitgedacht. Doch dafür ist es noch zu früh. Keine Sorge, ich habe alles unter Kontrolle, um genau diesem Menschen aus dem Weg zu gehen." Wie der auch mir aus dem Weg geht, seufzte Mycroft still. Ausnahmsweise war Sherlocks Widerwille ihn zu treffen ein großer Vorteil.  
"Trotzdem solltest du, falls es jemals an meiner Haustür läutet und du allein hier bist und die Person vor der Kamera nicht wie eine spanische Einwanderin aussieht, die Tür auf keinen Fall öffnen. Das würde uns viel Ärger ersparen."  
"Geht klar. ... Mycroft", fügt Jim mit so weicher Stimme an, dass Mycroft kaum seinen Tee schlucken konnte, weil schon wieder dieser verfluchte, heiße Welle über ihn hinweg raste wie ein Tornado.  
Lass das! Sagte er still und verzog äußerlich nur demonstrativ warnend die Brauen hoch.  
Jim grinste nur und sprang dann auf, wobei er fast wieder seine Tasse umstieß.  
"Ich gehe jetzt duschen ..." Willst du mit? Hörte Mycroft in Gedanken und räumte über sich selbst verärgert knurrend den Tisch ab. Er kam fast in Versuchung die Tropfen zu zählen, die auf Jims hellen Körper fielen, ihn liebkosten, wie er es viel besser könnte. Viel zarter, viel sanfter, viel nachhaltiger und ...  
"Verflucht!" Die Tasse rutschte von der Untertasse, fiel und zerbrach.  
Schande über deine Gedanken, Holmes!  
Um sich abzulenken, wischte er gleich die komplette Küche.  
"Ich wäre dann soweit." Jim stand an der Küchentür, trug dieselben Klamotten von gestern und Mycroft seufzte schwer. Es gab noch viel zu tun.

Ihr erster Weg ging in ein Geschäft für Kleidung. Es war nicht zu exklusiv aber auch nicht zu billig. Jim durfte sich zwei Hosen und Oberteile aussuchen, die er Mycroft zeigte. Der schüttelte nur schockiert den Kopf und wandte sich dann an eine Verkäuferin, der er sagte, was sie suchten. Sie nickte freundlich doch merkte Mycroft wie sie die beiden aus den Augenwinkeln musterte. Sonderbarerweise fand er es nicht schlimm. Nicht so, wie er gedacht hätte, dass er so eine Situation finden würde.  
Als die Verkäuferin mit zwei weiteren Hosen auf die Kabine zusteuerte, in der Jim sich umzog, grinste Mycroft sie breit an, während er sein Handy zückte, und sagte gut hörbar:  
"Er ist mein kleiner Stricherfreund, machen sie ihn hübsch für mich ...."  
"Sir?" Sie lief ungläubig weiter, wurde ein wenig blass und sah noch mal unsicher zu ihm. Er grinste nur überheblich zurück und amüsierte sich. Und wieder ein Grund im Haus zu bleiben. Jim steckte seinen Kopf aus der Kabine und grinste so breit, dass Mycroft annehmen musste, dass auch er seinen bösen Spruch gehört hatte. Offenbar gefiel es ihm und für wundervolle Momente lächelte die beiden sich wissend und im Geiste verbunden an.  
Als Jim sich wieder in die Umkleidekabine zurückzog, um die neue Hose anzuprobieren, war es Mycroft als würde ihm jemand etwas stehlen. Etwas, was ihm wichtig und wertvoll war.

Werde jetzt nur nicht sentimental, warnte er sich giftig und rollte dankbar mit den Augen, als er den Anruf sah.  
"Mister Holmes! Neuigkeiten. Ich habe ein paar wenige Kinderfotos. Soll ich sie gleich auf ihren Account weiterleiten oder soll ich erst alles schicken, wenn ich den Rest der Geschichte habe? Es fehlen noch Informationen, an die wirklich schwer ranzukommen ist, dass sie mit der Leiche des ältesten Bruders in Zusammenhang stehen. Eine Exhumierung zu beantragen, selbst in ihrem Namen ist nicht so einfach."  
Ihm wurde tatsächlich ein wenig übel. Nein. Ja, Eigentlich nicht. Er war noch nie so unsicher gewesen. Wollte er wirklich jetzt schon wissen, wer Jim war?  
"Nein. Noch nicht nötig. Ich melde mich, wenn ich etwas brauche, bzw. würde das Komplettpaket bevorzugen. Finde sie etwas über einen Zuhälter namens Vito Corleone heraus. Das hat Vorrang." Er hört ein Lachen am anderen Ende und ehe er die unvermeidliche Frage zu hören bekam, sagte er schnell:  
"Es ist selbstverständlich nicht sein echter Name. Ich brauche eine Adresse, unter der er erreichbar ist. Danke!" Um weiteren Fragen zuvorzukommen, legte er auf.  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein Arschloch sein kannst!" Jim kam gut gelaunt aus der Kabine gehüpft. Sein magerer Körper steckte in einer dunklen Hose aus gutem Stoff. Dazu trug er ein schnörkelloses weißes Hemd und eine unauffällige Jacke von guter Qualität. Jetzt fehlten nur noch Schuhe, dachte Mycroft und war zufrieden mit dem, was er sah. Jims Gesicht schien auch zu strahlen und deshalb sagte er:  
"Lass dich nie vom ersten Eindruck täuschen, wie echt er sich auch anfühlt. Die Betonung liegt auf 'anfühlt', denn den wahren ersten Eindruck wird dir allein dein Verstand verraten. Dein Gefühl sagt dir nur, ob es um Leben oder Tod geht."  
"Kannst du nicht einfach sagen: Ja klar, ich bin gern ein Arschloch. War übrigens mein erster Eindruck. Mycroft. Ich denke, die Hose könnte mir gefallen. Mein erster Eindruck sagt mir, dass sie mir ausgezeichnet steht."  
Mycroft holte tief Luft, musste aber unweigerlich schmunzeln. Er bezahlte die neuen Klamotten, wobei Jim alles gleich anbehielt.   
Sie steuerten eines der teureren Schuhgeschäfte an und erstanden ein Paar Schnürschuhe in schwarz und ein Paar in braun. Noch war Jim ganz und gar nicht nach seinem Geschmack gekleidet. Davon war er noch sehr weit entfernt. Aber so viel würde er erst ausgeben, wenn er wusste, dass sich der Junge bezahlt machen würde. Immerhin sah er inzwischen so aus, dass Mycroft still beschloss mit ihm in eines der besseren Restaurants zu Mittag zu essen. Aber noch war viel Zeit. Jim jammerte ein wenig, dass seine neuen Schuhe drücken würden, doch Mycroft sagte nur gelassen:  
"Das macht nichts. Umso besser passen sie später. Wir werden jetzt einen kleinen Spaziergang machen und ich bitte dich ein wenig von deinem Stricheralltag zu erzählen. Meine erste Frage, und ich erwarte eine ehrliche Antwort, nimmst du Drogen?"  
"Nein Sir! Mycroft ...", verbesserte er sich hastig.  
"Nicht mehr, zumindest. Ich gebe zu, ich habe ein paar Dinge durchprobiert, doch letztlich ... ist es nicht meins, glaube ich. Entweder putscht es mich zu sehr auf oder ich drifte ab."  
"Wohin, Jim?"  
"In ... in eine Dunkelheit, die ... mir Angst macht ..." Er flüsterte fast und Mycroft erzitterte innerlich, denn Jim sprach nur aus, was er längst gespürt hatte.   
"Verstehe."  
"Glaube ich nicht. Aber das macht nichts."  
"Ich verstehe es wirklich, Jim. Nicht, weil ich es selbst am eigenen Körper erlebt habe. Ich habe sozusagen eine Aversion gegen chemische Drogen, gegen Kicks, die erst gemixt werden müssen ..."   
Denn die realen, die legal erhältlichen können so viel besser sein. Das sprach er nicht laut aus.  
"Aber ich habe gesehen, was Drogen anrichten können. Ich habe gesehen, wie abhängig sie machen und vor allem wie sehr sie die körperliche Substanz aufzehren. Eine Substanz, die nicht unendlich ist. Es freut mich, dass du kein Junkie bist, Jim." Das war sehr ehrlich gemeint. Trotzdem sah Mycroft nur stur und fast verärgert geradeaus und versuchte angestrengt die Bilder von seinem abhängigen Junkie-Bruder aus seinem Gehirn zu verscheuchen. Sherlocks Leib, verkrampft im kalten Entzug, sein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen, das gequältes Schreien und Weinen. Seine Haltlosigkeit und seine eigene Hilflosigkeit! Eine schreckliche Erinnerung.   
Danke Sherlock! Für alles.

 

"Was willst du sonst über meinen Alltag wissen?" Inzwischen waren sie in einem kleinen Park unweit eines Soldatenveteranenheims angekommen. Genau der Ort, an den Mycroft wollte.  
Er zeigte auf eine Bank und bedeutete Jim sich zu setzen.  
"Das erzählst du mir später. Jetzt sitzen wir hier und beobachten die Menschen. Ich gebe dir eine kleine Aufgabe. Sieh dir alle Männer an, die im Alter zwischen 25-40 hier unterwegs sind und zwar unter folgender Prämisse: Wen findest du sympathisch? Wen könntest du mögen? Mit wem würdest du vielleicht befreundet sein wollen?"  
"Okay ...?!" Jim klang fragend, doch Mycroft ließ sich zu keiner Antwort herab.  
Eigentlich war das eine fast komische Situation. Beide Männer saßen recht dicht nebeneinander auf einer Parkbank. Einer davon starrte eigentlich ins Leere, weil er nur die Aura des jungen Mannes neben sich wahrnahm und fühlen wollte und der andere Kerl sah sich jeden Mann an, der ins Raster passte. Anfangs wirkte er leicht panisch, weil er das Gefühl hatte, einen Kandidaten zu übersehen, doch nach ein paar Augenblicken wurde er ruhiger. Sie schwiegen und Mycroft fand das keineswegs unangenehm. Ganz im Gegenteil. Auch mit Sherlock ließ es sich auf eine sehr friedliche Weise schweigen. Leider zu selten.  
"Keiner?" fragte Mycroft dann doch nach einer Weile.  
"Tut mir leid, nein."  
"Warum nicht?"  
"Sie ... all diese Männer haben Masken auf." Jim wandte sich ein wenig unbehaglich und Mycroft sah ihn genauer an. Ein diffuser Schmerz waberte durch die dunklen Augen. Verschwand aber, als sein Blick bemerkt wurde.  
"Ich würde mich eben mit niemanden anfreunden, der eine Maske trägt, der vorgibt ein anderer zu sein ... verstehst du das?" Mycroft nickte und verstand es sehr gut. Auch ein Grund im Haus zu bleiben und keine Freunde zu haben.  
"Nun gut. Aber jeder trägt in der Öffentlichkeit eine Maske, Jim. Oder nicht?" Jetzt lachte der Junge wieder so rau und verführerisch, dass Mycroft unwillkürlich tief Luft holen musste. Er musste sich in Anwesenheit dieses reizvollen Subjektes ganz dringend in den Griff bekommen!  
"Nicht alle, Mycroft. Die Menschen, die ganz unten sind, die tragen nichts mehr. Auch keine Masken. Und wahre Genies und die Verrückten ... die können gar nicht anders als sie selbst zu sein. Sehr sympathisch, nur sehe ich hier leider ..." Er brach plötzlich ab und Mycroft folgte Jims Blick. Der war auf einen Mann Mitte, Ende 30, mit graublondem Haar geheftet. Er stützte sich beim Laufen auf eine Aluminiumkrücke und sah ... einfach nur widerlich nett und nichtssagend aus. Zumindest war das Mycrofts erster, optischer Eindruck. Sein Gefühl sagte allerdings ...'okay, nicht so übel. Kontaktaufnahme empfohlen!'  
"Der gefällt dir, Jim?" Die braunen Augen verfolgten das Humpeln des Mannes und er nickte ein wenig abwesend.  
"Er ist ganz unten. Hat keine Kraft mehr sich zu verstellen und einen Anderen zu spielen. Er kann nur noch ehrlich sein, weil ... weil er verletzt ist. An Körper und vor allem Seele. Er würde mich ..." Jim verstummte, doch Mycroft hatte das Gefühl, dass der Junge etwas Wichtiges nicht sagte.  
"Jim?"  
"Nichts ... nichts!  
"Jim?! Sag mir, was du sagen wolltest!" Mycroft klang gnadenlos, hart und gefährlich und merkte, wie Jims Blick endlich zu ihm zurückkam. Die dunklen Augen glänzten ein wenig, als würde ein Tränenschleier darüber liegen.  
"Er würde mich vielleicht verstehen ..." Sie sahen sich eine ganze Weile stumm an. Mycroft war, gelinde gesagt, enttäuscht. Darüber, dass der Junge lieber einem wildfremden Veteranen (ganz eindeutig, laut seiner schnellen Deduktion) vertrauen würde, als ihm. Andererseits war das ein super Zeichen, dafür, dass dieser Mann auch Sherlock gefallen würde.  
"Es tut mir leid, ... ich wollte nicht ....!"   
"Schhhht!" Mycroft griff nach Jims Hand und hielt sie einfach nur fest, gefangen in seinem eigenen, lächerlichen Schmerz. Nebenher merkte er sich den Mann, der er würde sich erkundigen, wer er war, wie er hieß und was mit ihm geschehen war.  
"Zeit für einen kleinen Imbiss. Was sagst du, Jim?"


	9. Chapter 9

Zielsicher steuerte er mit Jim eines der teureren Restaurants der Stadt an. Er musste ein paar wichtige Dinge wissen.  
Als Jim auch nach dem dritten Nachfragen keine Ahnung hatte, was er nehmen sollte, bestellte Mycroft für beide das Essen. Es war eine Art Paella, nur ein wenig luxuriöser. Dazu ließ er Weißwein und Wasser kommen. Noch nagte Jim an seinem Weißbrot, das es als Vorspeise gab und sah sich ein wenig ratlos im Lokal um. Aus irgendeinem, nicht komplett nachvollziehbaren Grund war Mycroft misstrauisch, denn manchmal wies Jim Ausprägungen einer guten Erziehung auf, dann wieder benahm er sich wie ein Bauernjunge vom Land.  
"Nun, Jim. Ich hätte folgende Fragen. Bläst du lieber oder lässt du dir lieber Schwänze in den Arsch schieben. Oder wärest du lieber derjenige, der das bei anderen Männern gern tun würde?" Mycroft hatte nicht laut aber auch nicht übermäßig leise gesprochen und wie er befürchtet hatte, blieb Jims Überraschung aus. Er wurde zumindest nicht blass und nicht allzu verlegen, auch wenn der junge Mann nun den Blick kleinlaut senkte und das Weißbrot auseinanderzupfte.  
"Du willst nicht ficken, stellst mir aber solche Fragen ...man, man, man!" Er schüttelte demonstrative schockiert den Kopf, doch Mycroft nahm ihm das nicht ab. Weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass der Junge sich vortrefflich amüsierte. Aber nicht auf seine Kosten! Dafür würde er sorgen.  
"Es geht nicht um mich, Jim. Es geht um deine tatsächliche Vorliebe und nicht darum, wofür du am meisten Geld bekommst. Also sei so lieb und antworte mir!" Freundlich aber unnachgiebig fixierte er den Jungen und merkte das Zittern, welches von ihm ausging. Es war keine Furcht. Ganz und gar nicht! Eher eine Art mentale Erregung, die Mycroft selbst nur zu gut wiedererkannte.   
"Soll ich dir später meine Antwort zeigen? Wäre auch gratis."  
"Nein. Sag es mir. Jetzt!" Aber der schlaue Jim wartete so lange und wandte sich in gespielter Verlegenheit bis tatsächlich die Bedienung mit dem Essen kam, Erst dann sagte er (und Mycroft wäre wirklich fast in Lachen ausgebrochen, allein aufgrund dieser bodenlosen Frechheit):  
"Am liebsten lasse ich mich in den Arsch ficken. Aber nur von einem Mann, der das wirklich kann!" Die Bedienung japste empört nach Luft, knallte die Teller kommentarlos hin und verschwand.  
"Niedlich." merkte Mycroft an und spießte eine dicke Gamba auf. Er betrachtete sie eingehend und schob sie sich in den Mund. Jim grinste auf seinen Teller und am liebsten hätte er ihn jetzt vor allen Menschen geküsst. Einfach nur geküsst. Nicht mehr. Denn Jim spielte seine Verlegenheit absolut perfekt. Seine dunklen Augen glitzerten vergnügt, bösartig und verschlagen. Sherlock würde sich definitiv in ihn verlieben. So wie er! ... verdammt! Schlagartig kroch eine schwarze, giftige Traurigkeit durch seine Adern, doch er war zu professionell, um sich etwas anmerken zu lassen.  
"Was genau heißt denn: 'ein Mann, der das wirklich kann'? Einen Schwanz hat doch jeder Mann? Und die Benutzung ist instinktiv. Was soll man da nicht können, Jim?" Einerseits war Mycroft wirklich neugierig auf die Antwort, auch wenn er nicht davon ausging, dass sie unbedingt Jims Wahrheit entsprach. Andererseits war er hocherregt von dessen Ausstrahlung. Jim schien zu glühen, er war für ihn in dem Moment wie ein Magnet und er hätte beim besten Willen nicht an ihm vorbeisehen können.  
Auch Jim aß nun eine dieser großen, obszön aussehenden Gamba und sprach erst, als er sie hinunter geschluckt hatte.  
"Na ja. Es gibt Männer, die schieben ihren harten Schwanz einfach rein, egal welches Loch. Dann gibt es die, die denken, der Arsch oder der Mund wäre besser und dann gibt es die Männer, die ficken dein Gehirn. Das sind die, die es können. Denn Sex findet nicht nur auf der physischen Ebene statt. Um nicht zu sagen, vor allem nicht körperlich!" Jim grinste und Mycroft schmunzelte verhalten, denn er spürte die aufgebrachten Blicke der anderen Gäste und der Bedienung. Vermutlich könnte er sich hier später nicht mehr blicken lassen, doch das war er es wirklich wert. Mit Sherlock hatte er sich auch schon oft genug blamieren müssen. Das war nichts, was ihn kratzte.   
"Hm, dann hast du von der 3. Kategorie ja nicht allzu viele Kunden, nehme ich an?"  
"Leider nein. Deswegen wollte ich auch mit dir ficken!" Schlagartig war Mycroft nicht mehr erheitert, denn diesen Eingriff in seine Intimsphäre konnte er nicht tolerieren. Aber Jim war so klug, um zu sagen:  
"Das war ein Kompliment. Vergiss es einfach. Köstliches Essen! Aber ich vermute, sie werden dich nicht noch mal in dieses Lokal lassen. Du stehst nun auf der schwarzen Liste, dank mir, Mycroft Holmes."  
"Freut dich das?"  
"Ungemein."  
"Dann hat es sich doch gelohnt. Nachtisch?" Sie bekamen keinen Nachtisch und wurden mehr oder weniger aus dem Lokal komplementiert, mit der Bitte doch nie wieder hier aufzutauchen. Als sie ein paar Meter gelaufen waren, lachte Jim plötzlich wie ein kleiner Junge und bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein. Bis Mycroft auch lachen musste.  
"Also ich hatte wirklich schon die schrägsten Typen, aber du Mycroft Holmes, bist verrückt!"   
Und das sagte der Verrückte! Süß! Wie die Erinnerung an das halbe Dutzend Zuckerwatte, was er mit sechs Jahren auf dem Jahrmarkt gefuttert hatte. In den rosaroten Zeiten als er Mummys alleiniger Liebling war.

Und Mycroft zog Jim an sich und küsste ihn dann doch. Es waren nur wenige Sekunde, in denen er außer Kontrolle war. Köstliche, schmerzhafte Momente in denen er seiner Sehnsucht nachgab. Jim sagte nichts und machte auch nicht den Fehler zu weich und nachgiebig zu sein. Im Gegenteil, er schien überrascht und fast ein wenig beleidigt. Mycroft kostete die weichen Lippen, bekam kaum Luft vor Erregung und wäre auf der Stelle gestorben, wenn Jim dafür ihm allein gehört hätte. Alberne romantische, unerträgliche Gedanken. Entrüstet schubste er Jim schließlich von sich.  
"Das ... hätte ich nicht tun sollen, Jim." Der sah ihn fragend an aber er konnte auch Unbehagen fühlen.  
"Warum nicht?" flüsterte Jim nur und kam wieder auf ihn zu. Mycroft hielt ihn zurück und fixierte ihn erbarmungslos mit seinen Augen.  
"Weil ... es nicht um mich geht!" Es geht nie um mich. Immer nur um ihn. Immer nur um den armen, kleinen Sherlock!  
"Es fühlt sich aber anders an ..."  
"Oh Jim ... tu mir den Gefallen und sag nichts mehr!" Er hatte recht, so recht.

Schweigend fuhren sie mit dem Taxi nach Hause.  
"Ich habe zu tun." sagte Mycroft knapp und war einen Moment lang nicht gewillt Jims fragenden Blick zu beantworten.  
"Am besten, holst du deine Sachen, ja?" Jims braune Augen sahen ihn ein wenig vorwurfsvoll und finster an, doch dann ging er wirklich. Wenn er nicht mehr zurück kommen würde, würde er diesen Jungen ganz dringend vergessen müssen. Nach wie vor war Mycroft der Überzeugung, dass James Moriarty so absolut perfekt zu Sherlocks Bedürfnisse passen würde, dass es nahezu unheimlich war.  
Er müsste lange suchen um einen würdigen Ersatz zu finden. Andererseits hatte er sich in ihn verliebt. Er konnte diese Tatsache einfach nicht mehr vor sich selbst leugnen. Es schmerzte, war aber nicht umkehrbar oder gar erklärbar. Ihm war klar, dass er etwas tun müsste, um sich zu entlieben, um das Bild von Jim zu zerstören. Nur wie? Sicher nicht, indem Jim in seinem Haus wohnte! Doch hatte er eine Wahl? Und wenn, würde er sich nicht für genau DIE Situation entscheiden.   
Warum sollte er diesen wundervollen Jungen mit seinem aggressiven und undankbaren Bruder teilen? Warum nur fühlte er sich immer gezwungen sein eigenes Leben für Sherlock zu opfern? Wieso könnte er nicht einfach nur der Mann sein, der Jims Gehirn fickte?

Gegen 20 Uhr kam Jim mit einer leichten Reisetasche wieder und grinste schüchtern. Sie aßen ein leichtes Abendbrot und Jim lehnte den Whiskey zum Nachtisch ab.  
Aber er setzte sich zu Mycroft an den Kamin. Draußen regnete und stürmte es heftig und drinnen knackte das Feuer. Eine ganze Weile schwiegen die beiden Männer, ohne dass es einen zu stören schien. Schließlich sagte Jim aber doch leise:  
"Um wen geht es hier, Mycroft?"   
Nein, es war noch viel zu früh, um Jim komplett in seine perfiden Pläne einzuweihen. Aber er würde ihn auch nicht einfach abweisen können. Dazu war er zu schlau.  
"Um jemanden, der etwas Besonderes ist und spezielle Bedürfnisse hat."  
"Du liebst diesen Jemand?" Jim saß wieder auf dem Boden neben ihm und blickte ihm nun direkt in die Augen. Es zog heiß in Mycrofts Herz und zu seinem Schreck breitete sich das Feuer schnell weiter aus.  
"In gewisser Weise, ja."  
Jim schwieg eine ganze Weile und sagte dann sehr leise (und in Mycrofts geübten Ohren klang es überaus ehrlich):  
"Und du hast keine Skrupel diese Person zu täuschen, die du liebst?" Mycroft seufzte schwer und rieb sich über das Gesicht. Seine Hand blieb über den Augen liegen.  
"Doch, Jim. Doch. Ich habe Skrupel. Aber ich weiß auch, was passiert, wenn ich nicht tue, was ich tun kann ..."  
"Wie alt ist er?"  
"Ich sagte nicht, dass es ein ER ist. Diese Person hat in etwa dein Alter." Der Junge schwieg und starrte wieder in die Flammen wie am ersten Abend.  
"Warum tust du dir das an?" Seine Stimme klang so weich und mitfühlend, dass Mycroft fast die Wahrheit gesagt hätte. Nur fast.  
"Das geht dich nichts an, Jim."

"Liest du mir etwas vor?" fragte Jim nach einer Weile und Mycroft sah ihn wirklich erstaunt an. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass Jim an dieser Art Intimität Freude empfinden konnte? Freude, die Sherlock nie hatte. Sein Bruder, der meistens eingeschlafen ist oder im schlimmsten Fall genörgelt hat wie unerträglich langweilig alles ist.  
"Gern." sagte Mycroft und fühlte seinen eigenen Herzschlag schmerzhaft im Hals klopfen. Jim in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer zu folgen war wie ein Sog in die Dunkelheit. Unwiderstehlich, fragil und ein wenig boshaft. Verführerisch und doch so überaus zärtlich wie seine eigenen Fingerspitzen, die in Gedanken über Jims weichen Mund tasteten. Seine Augen geschlossen, nur die Empfindlichkeit dieser Jungenhaftigkeit spürend. Weich, verlockend und so unerreichbar und definitiv verboten.  
Wie eine Statue saß er mit dem Buch auf den Knien auf seinem Bett und wartete, dass Jim aus dem Bad kommen würde. Heute trug er seine eigenen Schlafsachen, die aus einer bedeutungslosen, dunklen Hose bestanden. Fast ein wenig entschuldigend blinzelte Jim, als er Mycrofts Blick auf seiner schmalen Brust bemerkte, dann kroch er unter die Decke.  
"Das Bett ist breit genug, Mycroft. Du kannst ..."  
"Nein!" unterbrach er ihn scharf und öffnete das Buch auf der Seite, wo er kürzlich stehen geblieben war.  
"Er macht dich einsam!" murmelte Jim so leise, dass er ihn kaum verstand.  
"Nein und nein, Jim. Jetzt sei still und hör mir zu ..." er las ein weiteres Kapitel aus David Copperfield und zu seinem Entzücken hatte Jim seine wundervollen Augen geschlossen und lächelte wissend an den richtigen Stellen. Stellen, an denen Sherlock rastlos gestöhnt hätte.  
"Schlaf gut, Jim!" sagte er nach zwei Kapiteln sehr leise und dieser brennende Blick verfolgte ihn bis weit in seine Träume. Wenn es Sherlock nicht gäbe ... wenn er nur frei wäre...  
Bist du nicht, Holmes! Tue was du tun musst und höre auf zu jammern!


	10. Chapter 10

Sonntagmorgen war Mycroft schon sehr früh unterwegs. Lance hatte ihm gestern Nacht noch die Adresse von 'Vito Corleone', der in Wahrheit Barry Grove hieß, geschickt. Und auch, wenn Jim behauptete, dass alles klar gehen würde, würde Mycroft das lieber selbst in die Hand nehmen und damit Faktoren rechtzeitig eliminieren, die seine Aufführung unangenehm stören könnten.  
Wie erwartete, landete er in einer der mieseren Gegenden von London und steuerte nun zielstrebig ein dreistöckiges, runtergekommenes Mietshaus an. Es gab keine Namen an der Tür, doch das war auch nicht nötig. Lance hatte ihm sogar geschrieben, welcher Stock, welche Tür. Gute Mitarbeiter waren wirklich wertvoll und sollten ebenso wenig verheizt werden, wie gute Hauptdarsteller. Nur mit den Statisten konnte man großzügig umgehen, denn Idioten standen an jeder Ecke und warteten nur darauf, dass sie gebraucht wurden.  
Mycroft machte sich gar nicht die Mühe zu läuten oder zu klopfen, sondern öffnete das billige Schloss (welches schon mehrmals aufgebrochen wurde und entsprechend labil war). Bis heute ärgerte er sich darüber, dass er dieses kriminelle Wissen, welches aus seiner Ausbildung stammte an seinen Bruder weitergeben hatte. Die Wohnung stank nach Hundescheiße und er war froh seine billigsten Handschuhe zu tragen, die er gleich hiernach entsorgen würde. Ein Hund war allerdings nirgends zu sehen. Besonders leise bewegte er sich nicht und als die Küchentür quietschte, lächelte er sogar ein wenig. Nichts tat sich in der Wohnung. Schon bei der zweiten Tür, fand Mycroft, was er suchte. Das Schlafzimmer des Luden. Es bestand mehr oder weniger nur aus einem Bett, in dem ein speckiger Kerl mit Pelz auf dem Rücken lag und laut schnarchte. Um ihn herum waren eine Menge leere Flaschen und Getränkedosen verteilt. Es stank nach Pisse, kaltem Qualm und Schweiß. Unsanft stieß Mycroft seinen Fuß in den wabbeligen Körper des Kerls. Der kratzte sich beiläufig an dieser Stelle, drehte sich rum und grunzte wieder. Mycroft kam nicht umhin sich vorzustellen wie dieser Widerling sich an Jim verging und trat ein weiteres Mal zu. Diesmal war es gezielter und harter Tritt in die Nierengegend.  
Aufjaulend schoss der Typ hoch, rieb sich den Rücken und sah sich verstört um.  
"Vito Corleone, nehme ich an?"  
"Wer will das wissen? Wie zum Teufel kommst du Wichser in meine Wohnung?" Er wollte sich erheben, doch Mycroft fixierte ihn ganz ruhig und klang sehr gelassen, als er ihm sagte:  
"Nur nicht aufregen, Mister. Nur ein paar kurze Fragen. Kennen sie einen Jim? Klein, hübsch, dunkle Augen, Leukämie?" Als er Jims Beschreibung aussprach, veränderte sich etwas im Gesicht des Mannes. Wenn es nicht zu bizarr gewesen wäre, hätte Mycroft gesagt, dass eine Art Furcht von dem Fettwanst Besitz ergriff. Seine behaarte Tatze rieb sich übers Gesicht und fuhr in die dünnen, fettigen Haare.  
"Jim Reeves? Was? Hat dich der Bengel beklaut? Sorry, ich werde ihm seinen dünnen Arsch versohlen."  
"Er hat mich nicht beklaut. Ich bin nur hier, um zu sagen, dass ich ihn vorläufig behalte. Sie sind sicher damit einverstanden, Godfather?" Mycroft grinste liebenswürdig, deutete eine Verbeugung an und wünschte sich fast, dass der Typ doch noch aggressiv werden würde, denn in ihm war schon, seit er Jim getroffen hatte, diese nervige Anspannung, die er nun sehr gern losgeworden wäre. Leider machte der Mann keinerlei Anzeichen gewalttätig zu werden, sondern kratzte sich nun unter den behaarten Achseln und roch danach an seinen Fingern.  
"Wie lange und wie viel bezahlen sie?" brummte er und furzte dann einmal lang und laut.  
"Nun, eine Hand wäscht die andere. Ist das nicht so bei der Mafia?"  
"Hä?"   
Lieber Gott, wirf Hirn vom Himmel.   
Tief holte Holmes Luft und dann lächelte er nicht mehr.   
"Ich behalte ihn, solange ich will und werde nichts dafür bezahlen. Ich bin nur hier, um Bescheid zu geben, dass er ab sofort nicht mehr für dich arbeitet. Du darfst dich gern beschweren. Viel Glück dabei. Wirst du den Jungen noch mal ansprechen oder gar anfassen, wirst du es bereuen. Ach ja, falls du mir nicht glaubst, mein Name ist Sherlock Holmes!" Ja, manchmal musste er das einfach tun, um auch ein wenig Spaß zu haben. Sherlocks Name war im Zusammenhang mit Gewaltdelikten viel besser bekannt, oder sollte er berüchtigt sagen, als sein eigener. Er nutzte nur vorhandene Ressourcen.  
"Schönen Tag noch!" Der Dicke glotzte ihn desorientiert an und schien zu überlegen, ob und wo er den Namen Sherlock Holmes schon mal gehört hatte. Mycroft war sich sicher, dass Jims Zuhälter sich über seinen kleinen Bruder erkundigen würde. Er würde Dinge hören, die ihn abschrecken würden und falls er nicht ganz blöd war, würde er die Sache auf sich beruhen lassen. Falls nicht, würde sich Sherlock darum kümmern, auch wenn er nicht eingeweiht war, darauf konnte sich Mycroft verlassen. Trotzdem hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl als er die Wohnung verließ. Der Mann war für seine Begriffe von einem Zuhälter doch sehr passiv gewesen. Nun, er würde das im Auge behalten und ihn notfalls aus dem Verkehr ziehen lassen. Nichts leichter als das. Zuerst jedoch, würde er versuchen so wenig wie möglich Aufsehen zu erregen.  
Er warf seine Handschuhe in einem Mülleimer, an dem er vorbei lief und wusste doch, dass er zu Hause ganz dringend heiß duschen musste. Hoffentlich schlief Jim noch. Oder hoffentlich nicht? Ach verflucht! Er kaufte in einem Bäcker, an dem er vorbei kam eine Menge süße Plunderstücke und Brötchen und kam sich erbärmlich vor.   
Schäm dich, Daddy! Du musst den Jungen nicht verwöhnen, er arbeitet doch schon für dich.

Kurz vor seinem Haus rief ihn Lance an, der den Namen und ein paar interessante Details zu Doktor John Watson, dem Kriegsveteranen aus dem Park herausgefunden hatte. Ein Doktor? Meine Güte, Jim hatte aber wirklich einen außergewöhnlich exzellenten Blick. Besser hätte er selbst es nicht gekonnte. Was wäre passender bei Sherlocks Sucht nach dem Risiko als ein ausgebildeter Mediziner?  
Das war ja wie ein Jackpot!  
Mediziner und Ex-Soldat. Einfach perfekt. Er müsste Jim für diese Wahl küssen, wusste jedoch, dass er das besser nicht nochmal tun sollte, um nicht von dem schmalen Grat der Rasierklinge zu stürzen und sich selbst damit tödlich zu verletzen. 

Und Jim schlief wirklich noch. Auch Sherlock hatte diese verrückte Angewohnheit bis weit in den Tag hinein zu schlafen, um dann nachts durch die Stadt zu streifen wie ein Wolf, der an jeder Ecke das Bein hebt, um sein Revier abzustecken. Nun, Jim war eher ein Welpe. Irgendwas in Mycroft warnte ihn bei dem Gedanken den jungen Mann nicht zu unterschätzen.   
Leise ging er ins Bad, schloss hinter sich ab und duschte. Lange und heiß, bis er das Gefühl hatte rein zu sein. Wirklich sauber bekam er sein Gewissen zwar nicht, doch immerhin waren seine Gedanken einigermaßen vernünftig (zumindest was den Rest des Tages betraf). Er würde mit Jim frühstücken, ein wenig spazieren gehen und sehen, wie er sich benahm. Für den Nachmittag hatte er zwei vage Termine, die er im St Barts Hospital zu absolvieren hatte. Allerdings würde er Jim da nicht mitnehmen können.

In Gedanken versunken, hatte Mycroft vergessen, dass er einen verführerischen Gast hatte. Nur mit dem Handtuch um seine Hüften (wie immer) ging er in die Küche, um Teewasser aufzustellen.  
"Guten Morgen, Mister. Oh, ich sehe, du möchtest heute doch Ficken?" Mycroft fuhr zusammen.  
"Jim ..." Er hörte selbst, wie durcheinander er klang, hatte sich aber gleich wieder im Griff und präsentierte ein Haifischgrinsen.  
"Nur weil ich halbnackt bin, heißt das nicht, ich will dich ficken. Hatten wir nicht außerdem ein paar Regeln besprochen?"  
"Ach nun komm schon ... " Jim, der auf dem Stuhl gesessen hatte, stand auf und kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Sein Mund stand halb offen, war leicht feucht und die sanften Augen leuchteten zusammen mit den dezent gefärbten Wangen um die Wette. Mycroft konnte sehr genau sehen, welch unglaublichen Spaß der junge Kerl daran hatte ihn zu necken, ihn mit seiner Abneigung zu foltern. Widerwillig wich er zurück, bis er die Küchenzeile im Rücken hatte. Eigentlich müsste er ihm nun jeden Finger einzeln brechen!  
"Lass das, Jim. Oder ich muss dir weh tun!" Knurrte er leise, bekam aber nur erheitert hochgezogene Brauen.  
"Hm, darfst du gern. Kostet aber extra. Und ich übernehme keine Haftung, wenn ..."  
Mycroft musste plötzlich lachen und war von sich selbst derart schockiert, dass er sich nicht unterbrechen konnte. Er wollte sein Ich separieren, wie immer, doch es weigerte sich. Stur blieb sein Ich in ihm, erfreute sich an Jims Grinsen und lächelte sogar zurück. Verräter-Ich!

"Schön, dass du dich amüsierst. Jetzt lass uns besser frühstücken und hör auf mit deinen Spielchen, Jim. Es könnte wirklich schlimm für dich ausgehen, wenn du es übertreibst." Bei jedem Wort wurde er ernster, weil er wusste, dass er sich auf gar keinen Fall irgendeine Art Intimität erlauben konnte. Das war reiner Selbstschutz. Notfalls würde er sich mit allen verfügbaren Mitteln dagegen wehren müssen. Jim sah ihn aus seinen dunklen Augen, die eben noch so vergnügt geglitzert hatten, nachdenklich an.  
"Du bist inkonsequent, Mycroft."  
"Ich weiß, danke für die Erinnerung! Du machst es mir nicht unbedingt einfach und ich sehe, das weißt du."  
Er wollte schon an ihm vorbeigehen, um sich anzuziehen, doch der Stricher hielt ihn am Arm fest. Seine weiche Stimme war ein wenig heiser und so einfühlsam, dass Mycroft hart gegen seine Rührung anschlucken musste.  
"Was würde passieren, wenn du deine Kontrolle aufgibst, Mycroft? Rein hypothetisch?" Er hätte keine Antwort geben müssen und eigentlich wollte er auch nicht. Er wollte noch nicht mal drüber nachdenken, doch diese Augen, mit der immerwährenden Qual darin, bettelten um eine Antwort. Sein Hals schien wie ausgetrocknet, als er fast flüsternd erwiderte:  
"Es gibt Dinge in jedem von uns, die sollten besser niemals entfesselt werden! Tu dir selbst den Gefallen und fordere mich nicht heraus." Noch immer hielt Jim sein Handgelenk und seine Augen gefangen. Langsam und fast zärtlich ließ er ihn los. Seine dünnen Finger glitten bis zu seiner Hand. Sie berührten sich für stille Momente, Fingerspitzen an Handinnenfläche und Mycroft wäre in diesem bezaubernden Moment am liebsten tot umgefallen, um niemals über diese bedeutungsvolle Berührung ihrer Hände nachdenken zu müssen. Aber Gott hatte nie Mitleid mit ihm und so lief er mit weichen Knien in sein Ankleidezimmer.

Dann frühstückten sie und Jim offenbarte ein weiteres Talent. Mit einer Leichtigkeit, die Mycroft ein ehrliches Lächeln aufs Gesicht trieb, unterhielt er ihn mit absurden Geschichten seines bisherigen Arbeitsalltages. Er nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund und Mycroft störte das kein bisschen. Nur manchmal ertappte er sich dabei, wie er sich in den weichen Worten des Mannes einkuschelte und dessen Mund beim Sprechen betrachtete, ohne wirklich zu hören, was er sagte. Und er erwischte sich erneut bei dem sehr bösen Gedanken. Was wäre, wenn er Jim einfach behalten würde? Wenn er ihn Sherlock vorenthalten würden und das kleine Spiel einfach eine Weile auf Eis legen würde.  
Dann fiel ihm wieder das blasse, gequälte Gesicht seines Bruders ein und er wusste, dass er nicht mehr allzu lange warten durfte, um ihn ablenken. Die Gefahr, dass sein labiler Bruder wieder zu Drogen griff, war einfach zu hoch. Er seufzte unwillkürlich leise.  
"War das ein Ja?"  
"Entschuldige bitte, Jim, auf welche Frage?"   
"Ob ich dich wenigstens ein wenig mit meinem Mund verwöhnen soll?"

Wortlos und aufgewühlt verließ Mycroft die Küche und telefonierte mit einer Psychotherapeutin, die auf seiner To-do-Liste war und sich um ausrangierte Soldaten kümmerte. Er hatte gerade aufgelegt, als es erneut vibrierte. Sherlock! Grundgütiger! Was war denn jetzt wieder? Es sollte ein netter Nachmittag an der Themse werden und nicht ein Notfallgespräch mit seinem Bruder.  
"Ich brauche eine Wohnung!"  
"Hallo Sherlock. Ich freue mich, dass du anrufst, um zu fragen, wie es mir geht. Danke, gut. Und dir?"  
"Nicht so, hörst du doch. Kürzen wir die Höflichkeiten ab. Ich brauche ein Zimmer oder eine Wohnung in Kürze."  
"Du hast ein Zimmer." Erwiderte Mycroft unwirsch. Na immerhin kein 'Vermutlich-sterbe-ich-gleich-an-einer-Überdosis-Anruf'! War doch schon mal was. Er blieb besser wo er war, bevor ihm Jim über den Weg lief und er ihn etwas fragte.  
"Hatte. Der alte Prisley hat mir gekündigt. Meine chemischen Experimente haben ihm wohl nicht zugesagt. Als Begründung gab er an, dass es aus meinem Zimmer immer nach Katzenpisse stinken würde. Dauernd! Was Blödsinn ist, denn nachts bin ich meistens gar nicht da. Ich sagte ihm, es wäre ..."  
"Du brauchst also einen neuen Raum, möglichst mehrere, die du zumüllen kannst? Ich werde mich drum kümmern. Ich melde mich, wenn ich was habe!"  
"Fein."   
Und wieder war Sherlock derjenige der einfach auflegte, ohne ein Wort des Dankes. Mycroft seufzte. Aber nicht allzu dramatisch. Hatte ja sowieso keinen Zweck. Spontan erinnerte er sich an Mrs Hudson. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte sein Bruder ihren 'Fall' übernommen. Mycroft hatte das aus dem Hintergrund heraus beobachtet, um notfalls eingreifen zu können. Die alte Dame wohnte in der Bakers Street 221b und hatte seines Wissens nach das Obergeschoss frei. Jetzt könnte er nicht einfach da anrufen und sie bitten die Wohnung an Sherlock zu vermieten, weil sie Mycroft offiziell ja gar nicht kannte. Er wollte nicht, dass es so lief. Wenn Sherlock das Gefühl bekam, dass man ihm seine Dankbarkeit abzwingen wollte, wurde er unberechenbar und fast schon rachsüchtig. Mycroft hatte schon zeitig gelernt sein Eingreifen gut zu tarnen. Deswegen rief er nun in einem Maklerbüro an, bekam, trotz dass es Sonntag war (das war mal Engagement!), eine nette Dame an den Apparat, die ihm ganz verständig zuhört. Sie versprach mit dieser Mrs Hudson zu sprechen, weil es sich wirklich so anhörte, als hätte sie wertvollen Wohnraum in der Innenstadt, aus dem man Kapital schlagen könnte. Mrs Hudson musste nur vermieten wollen. Sobald sie das wollte, würde er Sherlock hinschicken und da er ihren Fall zur Zufriedenheit aller (wenn man Mr Hudson subtrahierte) gelöst hatte, würde sie mit Kusshand an ihn vermieten. Aber das war noch nicht alles. So langsam geriet Mycrofts Plan in Bewegung und für ein paar panische Momente bekam er es mit der Angst, weil wusste, dass er es nicht mehr anhalten oder rückgängig würde machen können.  
"Du bist blass, Mister?" Jim betrachtete ihn fragend. Er war angezogen. Nur die schwarze Mütze passte so gar nicht zu seinem sonstigen Aufzug. Mycroft sagte aber nur:  
"Ich brauche frische Luft. Wie sieht es aus?"


	11. Chapter 11

Gemächlich schlenderte sie eine ganz Weile am Ufer der Themse entlang. Jim hielt einen Abstand ein, der Mycroft schmerzte, obwohl er es selbst war, der ihn gefordert hatte. Sie unterhielten sich über alle möglichen Dinge. Nur nicht über Jims Vergangenheit oder das, was Mycroft tat und plante. Insgeheim hatte Mycroft für sich beschlossen Jims Vergangenheit vorläufig in Ruhe zu lassen. Denn, wenn er wirklich dieser missbrauchte Junge war (und es machte den Anschein), so konnte Mycroft verstehen, dass er darüber nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Aber er machte sich nichts vor. Er wollte es nicht hören, weil es ihm selbst viel zu weh getan hätte, weil er in ihn verliebt war. Hoffentlich beging er keinen Fehler. Letztlich ließe sich aber fast alles nachholen.  
Hin und wieder forderte er Jim mit seltsamen Fragen heraus und versuchte seinen Wissensstand zu ergründen, der seiner Meinung nach ganz passabel war und weit über das Wissen einer 10. Klasse hinausging. Soviel zur ersten Geschichte. Er merkte genau, wann der junge Mann nur spielte und sah Jim dann nur mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. Für Mycroft war das leicht, denn er hatte viele Jahre Zeit zu üben, weil er immer besser sein musste als Sherlock, um ihn beschützen zu können. Wie oft hätte er sich gern einfach nur umgedreht und hätte gesagt: Mir doch egal. Mach halt. Das konnte er nie. Das durfte er nie. Und so durchschaute er Jims kleine Spielchen schnell. Allerdings gab es weiterhin etwas Düsteres in dem Jungen und Mycroft bekam nicht heraus, ob es an seiner Vielleicht-Krankheit lag, an der er vielleicht sogar sterben würde, oder an seiner Vergangenheit oder aber an seinem unberechenbaren Charakter. In einem Moment lachte Jim über irgendwas, was auch Mycroft schmunzeln ließ, im nächsten wies er düster jede Empfindung zurück und blickte mit leeren Augen auf die Themse. Es war nicht gespielt und das erregte Mycroft mental sehr, weil es das eine Element war, was er immer zu seinem eigenen Amüsement einbaute. Es war der Faktor X, der alles dann doch nicht 100% machte, sondern nur 99%. Jims Charakter war wechselhaft und er litt, Myrofts Kenntnissen nach, unter einer Mischform aus dissozialer und histrionische Persönlichkeitsstörung. Ja, wer war schon vollständig gesund? Dabei dachte er an seine eigene Zwangsstörung und seine neurotischen Anfälle. Alles händelbar und nicht dramatisch. Gut lenkbar bei gewissen Kenntnissen. Gut gelaunt führte er Jim in ein weiteres, teures Restaurant zum Lunch.

"Wir sollten uns heute benehmen, Jim. Stimmst du mir zu?" Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Aufforderung, die der Junge sehr gut verstand. Er grinste verschmitzt, nickte aber.  
"Ich möchte von dir, dass du mir zeigst, wie perfekt du dich benehmen kannst."  
"Darf ich dir danach eine Frage stellen?"  
"Sicher." Später sollte sich Mycroft sehr darüber ärgern, dass er so leichtfertig geantwortet hat.  
Und Jim gab sein Bestes. Es war eine grandiose Vorstellung von Vornehmheit, Benehmen und Tischmanieren. Mycroft war sich sicher, dass es Sherlock nicht mal annähernd so hinbekommen hätte und der hatte ganz eindeutig eine gute Erziehung genossen. Auch Jim musste aus einem guten Elternhaus stammen, wo sie auf solche Dinge einfach viel Wert gelegt haben. Wenn auch nur diese Tatsache 'gut' an dem Elternhaus war. Wenn das Spiel vorüber war, würde er sich Jims Vater (wenn er es denn war), 'einsammeln' lassen. Denn wenn er seinen Sohn tatsächlich missbraucht hat, dann musste so ein Schwein einfach für den Rest seines jämmerlichen Lebens hinter Gittern sitzen. Demenz hin oder her.  
"Wie bin ich?" fragte Jim mit glühenden Wangen beim Dessert. Ein Schmunzeln stahl sich auf Mycrofts Lippen.  
"Erschreckend gut. Bevor ich aber bezahle, will ich dass du einen kleinen Tumult hier veranstaltest und dich von deiner schlimmsten Seite zeigst." Jim hob die Brauen wirkte erfreut und fast ein wenig so, als würde er gleich euphorisch in die Hände klatschen vor Freude.  
"Darf ich übertreiben?"  
"Aber ja. Und macht dir keine Gedanken, das Essen hat sowieso nicht besonders geschmeckt. Wir müssen hier nicht nochmal her kommen."  
"Darf ich meine Frage ..."  
"Nein. Danach."  
Jims dunkle Augen blickten ihn jäh an und schienen bis in seine Seele zu dringen. Er sah Bewunderung in diesem düsteren Blick. Aber auch eine Menge Sehnsucht, Wut und etwas, was er beim besten Willen nicht definieren konnte.   
"Showtime!" flüsterte Jim und dieses eine Wort, zusammen mit dem Blick seiner Augen ließ Mycrofts Penis hart werden. Grundgütiger! Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und hätte sich in die Waschräume entschuldigt. Aber er hätte ja schlecht mit ausgebeulter Hose durch das Restaurant laufen können. Davon abgesehen musste er nun der geforderten Show beiwohnen. In ihm kribbelte es vor Erregung, gleichzeitig war ihm ein wenig übel, als würde er ahnen, was kommt. Als es aber passierte, musste er sich gegenüber eingestehen, dass er niemals mit dieser extremistischen Konsequenz des Kerls gerechnet hätte.

Eine Bedienung kam, um die Dessertteller wegzuräumen und Mycroft beobachte Jim. Sein Gesicht war gelassen und seine Stimme klang höflich und fast fröhlich, als er zu der Frau sagte:  
"Hören sie mal Miss, in meiner Mousse war ein Haar. Ich finde, das Restaurant ist teuer genug, da sollten solche Dinge nicht passieren." Er zeigte auf ein kurzes Haar auf dem Rand seines Tellers, was weder seins war (wie auch), noch eins von Mycroft. Wo auch immer er es her hatte, Mycroft hatte es nicht mitbekommen. Allein diese Tatsache machte ihn kurzzeitig beklommen.  
"Oh, das tut mir wirklich sehr leid, Mister. Ich werde sehen, ob ich ..."  
"Ich würde gern den Küchenchef sprechen. Würden sie ihn einen Moment her bitten? Sie müssen ja nicht die Schelte bekommen, denn soweit ich das sehe, ist das nicht ihr Haar, denn ihres ist ja hübsch, blond und lang." Die Bedienung wurde rot und man konnte ihr sehr deutlich ihren Zwiespalt ansehen. Jim war gut. So gut, dass es heiß und sehnsüchtig in Mycrofts Herzgegend zog. Der junge Mann blieb sehr höflich und hatte einen guten Schachzug getan, indem er die Dame aus der Schusslinie brachte. Noch aber, wusste Mycroft nicht wohin die Reise gehen würde. Und das gefiel ihm, weil es damit auch für Sherlock sehr spannend sein würde. Nichts war öder und gefährlicher als Vorhersehbarkeiten.   
"Einen Moment bitte, Sir. Ich werde Bescheid sagen." Schweigend und verkniffen grinsend sahen sie sich an, dann erschien schon ein Mann, ganz in Weiß und schwitzend. Ein Mann, dem das Haar auf dem Mousse definitiv nicht gehörte, denn er trug Glatze. Jim wiederholte seine Beschwerde und der Küchenchef sagte auch nur, dass es ihm leid tue und dass das Dessert eben aufs Haus gehen würde. Zu seinem eigenen, perversen Vergnügen sah Mycroft nun, wie Jims Gesicht rot wurde. Dann fauchte er den Mann an, dass das ganze Essen scheiße geschmeckt hatte und er alles gratis wollte. Glatze sah Jim recht unbeeindruckt an, leierte noch ein paar Standardentschuldigung herunter und wollte sich abwenden. Doch das ließ Jim nicht zu.  
"Sie verstehen es nicht, oder? Sie haben mich mit diesem Fraß vergiftet!" Nun schrie er so laut, dass das ganze Restaurant zu ihnen sah. Glatze wurde nun auch rot im Gesicht und Mycroft sah, was er als nächstes tun würde. Jim packen und ihn aus dem Lokal werfen. Aber Jim hat das auch gesehen und war schneller. Wie ein Wiesel sprang er auf ihren Tisch. Gläser fielen um und gingen zu Bruch.  
"Fassen sie mich nicht an, sie Mörder!" kreischte er schrill und zückte zu Mycrofts Entsetzen eine Rasierklinge, die er offenbar in seiner Jackentasche herumtrug.   
"Komm runter, Jim! Es reicht!" befahl er, doch Jim gehorchte nicht, hüpfte nur einen Satz zur Seite, als Glatze nach ihm greifen wollte. Vorsichtshalber legte Mycroft schon mal genug Geld auf den Tisch. Nicht, dass er sich noch nachsagen lassen musste, ein Zechpreller zu sein.  
"Ich sagte nicht anfassen! Ich werde es tun ... ich werde ..."  
"Was denn?" Glatze versuchte lässig und selbstsicher zu reagieren und blieb mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stehen. In aller Seelenruhe schob sich Jim nun den rechten Jackenärmel hoch.  
"Lass das!" befahl Mycroft nun scharf, weil er ahnte, was der Junge gleich tun würde. Doch es war, als würde Jim ihn nicht mehr hören. Er funkelte nur mit glühenden, wütenden Augen den armen Küchenchef an, der in diesem Moment mit ihm allein in seiner irren Welt war und da seinen Erzfeind darstellte.  
Ehe Mycroft es verhindern konnte, zog er die Rasierklinge über den Arm, dass das Blut spritzte. Es traf nicht nur sein Gesicht. Mit ein paar schnellen, harten Griffen zog Mycroft Jim nun vom Tisch, presste seine rechte Hand fest auf die blutende Wunde und zerrte ihn aus dem Lokal. Er ließ ihn nicht los, obwohl er das heiße, pulsierende Blut unter seiner Hand fühlte.  
"Keine Eile!" sagte Jim gut gelaunt.  
"Ich habe keine Ader getroffen. Es ist nur meine Haut, die blutet. Du musst nicht so hetzen."  
"Doch muss ich, weil sicher gleich die Polizei hier einrückt." Ohne seine Hand von Jims Handgelenk zu entfernen, zog er ihn in einen U-Bahn Eingang, der im Moment glücklicherweise nicht so gut besucht war.  
"Du bist wahnsinnig, Jim!" sagte er nüchtern und nahm seine Hand weg, um sich das Handgelenk anzusehen. Jim hatte recht gehabt. Er hat nur seine Haut aufgeschnitten, wenn auch ziemlich tief. Mycroft riss sich seine Krawatte ab (war sowieso eine miese Farbe) und band sie fest um Jims Arm.  
"Du wolltest eine Show, du hast eine bekommen. Zufrieden?" Jim zumindest war es, so wie sein Gesicht strahlte.   
"Du hast sogar ein Souvenir. Mein Blut in deinem Gesicht."  
"Du hättest mich warnen sollen."  
"Nein, das wäre langweilig gewesen und dein Gesicht hätte nicht mehr dazu gepasst. Hast du das Entsetzen in seinen Augen gesehen, als das Blut spritzte? Köstlich!"  
"Wo hast du die Klinge her und warum trägst du so etwas in deiner Tasche?"  
"Die ist aus deinem Badezimmer und ich bin gern bewaffnet. Und da ich meinen Schwanz ja nicht mehr benutzen darf, muss ich etwas Gleichwertiges benutzen." Er grinste ihn frech an und Mycroft war kurz davor ihn heftig und so leidenschaftlich zu küssen, wie er sich fühlte. Schwerfällig wendete er den Kopf zur Seite und versuchte sich zu verstehen. Wenn Sherlock hin und wieder so schrecklich war, wie Jim eben, hatte er es gehasst und hätte ihm am liebsten den Hintern versohlt. Wenn Jim so etwas tat, erregte ihn das. Es gefiel ihm, es ließ ihn unweigerlich fühlen, weil er einfach nicht vorher fliehen konnte. Oder nicht wollte? Belüg dich nicht, mein Lieber!  
Unerwartet fühlte er Jims nassen Zeigefinger auf seiner Wange.  
"Keine Sorge, ist nur meine Spucke. Ich sollte dir das Blut aus dem Gesicht wischen, sonst können wir uns heute nirgends mehr blicken lassen." Er kicherte erheitert und Mycroft starrte ihn nur, schockiert über die Glut in seinem Körper, an. Er merkte sich jede Berührung seines Fingers und würde sie sicherlich wiederholen, wenn er sich mal nicht im Griff hatte. Verfluchter Kerl!  
"Gut. Ich denke, jetzt bist du wieder hübsch." Jim strahlte ihn breit an und schien eine Art Dankbarkeit zu erwarten.  
"Ich bin nicht hübsch. Lass uns gehen!" Er lief einfach los, weil er sich bewegen musste, eher er den Jungen aus lauter Dummheit doch noch küssen würde. Hier in aller Öffentlichkeit am helllichten Tag, ohne sicher zu sein, dass nicht Sherlock irgendwo herumlungerte.

"Und? Hat es dir gefallen?" Sie saßen sich in der U-Bahn gegenüber. Keiner achtete wirklich auf die beiden und doch waren sie nicht allein und standen unter Beobachtung.  
Mycroft sah unbeteiligt aus dem Fenster, um nichts zu sehen. Ihre Knie berührten sich und er tat nichts dagegen.  
"Es war ... interessant und überraschend. Aber sicher noch ausbaufähig. Alles in allem aber, entspricht das meiner Vorstellung und ich muss zugeben, dass die Dramatik ein guter Punkt ist, den du unbedingt noch ausbauen solltest."   
"Ich nehme dein Lob zur Kenntnis."   
"Möchtest du deine Frage jetzt stellen?" Jim sah sich schmunzelnd um, schien zu zögern und sagte dann aber:  
"Nein, besser nicht hier." Als er später darüber nachdachte, musste Mycroft zugeben, dass Jim in diesem Moment wohl seinem Mitgefühl nachgegeben hatte.


	12. Chapter 12

Die erste Handlung in seinem Haus war ein heftiges Lachen. Es war einfach zu prickelnd gewesen. Jim sah ihn einen Moment verwundert an und lächelte dann breit.  
"Komm mit, ich werde dein Handgelenk ordentlich verarzten."   
Sie standen im Badezimmer und Mycroft reinigte die tiefe Wunde. Sie blutete immer noch ein wenig und er legte einen Druckverband drüber, bevor er sie fest verband.  
"Du tust das öfter, oder?"   
"Hm?" Er sah hoch, begegnete Jims rätselhaften Blick und zuckte nur die Schultern, obwohl er genau wusste worauf der Kerl anspielte.  
"Stricher mit nach Hause nehmen? Mich aus Restaurants schmeißen lassen? Was meinst du?"  
"Wunden so professionell verarzten?"  
"Nein. Ich habe nur eine gewisse Kenntnis, die ich nun anwende. Mehr nicht." Es war eine pragmatische Lüge, denn selbstverständlich hatte er seinen Bruder schon mehr als einmal so verarzten müssen. Jim sagte auch nichts und es entstand eine unangenehme Stille, bis Mycroft sagte:  
"Dann stell mir deine Frage, Jim."  
Sie gingen in die Küche und Mycroft setzte Teewasser auf und wartete.  
"Okay, sie ist vielleicht ein wenig komplizierter, aber du wirst versuchen sie mir so gut du kannst und ehrlich zu beantworten, ja?" Stirnrunzelnd drehte er sich zu ihm.  
"Über die Inszenierung kann ich dir leider noch nicht viel sagen. Das wirst du verstehen müssen. Denn im Grunde schreibe ich an dem Stück während es läuft. Das ist schwer zu verstehen und ich kann und will dir das auch nicht erklären. Nur so viel: Kommt Zeit, wirst du Informationen und deine Aufgaben bekommen. So wie heute."  
"Gut zu wissen. Aber das wäre sowieso nicht meine Frage gewesen. Denn eigentlich liiiiiiiiebe ich Überraschungen und kann auch sehr spontan sein."  
"Das habe ich gesehen." Sie grinsten sich für einen Moment vergnügt an.  
"Meine Frage ist eher theoretischer Natur und ich stelle sie dir, weil ich denke, dass du spezifische Informationen hast, die mir fehlen. Ich würde gern lernen und ein paar Dinge verstehen. Du sagst selbst, es wäre für meine zukünftige Rolle von Vorteil."  
"Aber ja, frag mich, Jim!" Jim blinzelte irgendwie unsicher, wurde dann rot und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her.  
"Was ... was würde passieren, wenn wir uns ganz eindeutig sexuell berühren?"  
"Großer Gott! Junge! Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst? Warum immer dieses Thema? Kannst du es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen. Es beginnt mich zu langweilen." Mycroft klang verärgert, war aber eher beunruhigt und sah zu, dass er Abstand bekam.  
"Dann habe ich meine Frage nicht genau gestellt, tut mir leid." Jim flüsterte verlegen, fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger immer wieder über den Tisch und sah dann mit verhangenen Augen hoch, als Mycroft Tassen und Teekanne auf den Tisch stellte und sich ihm gegenüber niederließ.  
"Du sagtest, ich darf fragen ..." er klang ein wenig trotzig und nörglig und Mycroft gelang es bei aller Liebe nicht herauszufinden, ob er spielte. Es fühlte sich echt an. Echt, unwiderstehlich süß und er hatte recht. Deshalb seufzte er und nickte. Offensichtlich war das ein Thema über das Jim gern sprach oder aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit sich ihm gegenüber im Vorteil zu fühlen.  
"Ich will wissen, was bei dir, in dir ... passiert, wenn ich dich berühren würde? Wenn ich meine Hände um dein Gesicht legen würde und wenn ich meine Lippen sanft auf deine drücken würde ... was würdest du fühlen? Nicht denken; Mycroft! Fühlen? Wollen?"   
Aufmerksam und wie von einem seltsamen Schleier umgeben, sahen ihn die dunklen Augen an. Mycroft konnte absolut nichts gegen seine Erregung tun, die ihn ergriff, als Jims Worte Bilder in seinem Kopf formten. Sein 'Abstand' entpuppte sich erneut als Drecksverräter, der nur höhnisch lachte und sich nicht um seinen Zorn scherte. Mit einem gezeigten Mittelfinger entschwand sein Abstand ins Nirwana. Er hörte nur noch ein dreckiges Lachen.

"Ich ... " Er blinzelte betreten, konnte aber weder aufstehen, noch etwas Schreckliches sagen oder einen anderen Ausweg finden, den er sonst immer fand. Immer! Nur offenbar nicht bei seinem 'Lieblingsthema'.  
"Du weißt doch, was dann geschieht. Das ist bei jedem Menschen gleich." Gott, er klang verstockt wie ein Schüler, der im Sexualkundeunterricht eine Frage vor der gesamten Klasse beantworten musste.  
"Einmal ist das einfach nicht wahr und du kannst mir glauben, dass ich darin Erfahrung habe. Zum anderen interessiert mich nicht wie das bei allen anderen ist, Mycroft. Ich habe dich gefragt."   
Nervös schluckte er und konnte seinen Blick doch nicht abwenden. Jim war ruhig, konzentriert und es war absolut kein Hohn in seinem Gesicht. Er wollte seine Frage beantwortet haben und es war nur fair sie zu beantworten. Aber dafür müsste er ... eine Intimität mit diesem Stricher teilen, die er nicht mal mit Sherlock teilen würde.   
"Gehst du, wenn ich dir deine Frage nicht beantworte?" Er konnte einfach nicht anders, als es herauszufordern.   
"Ja. Das werde ich. Weil ich dann leider das Gefühl habe, dass ich dir zwar bedingungslos vertrauen soll, obwohl ich nicht eingeweiht werde und du mich wie eine Marionette behandelst. Du mir aber im Gegenzug kein bisschen vertraust, obwohl du das müsstest, denn offensichtlich geht es bei deinem Theaterstück um sehr viel. Wenn du nicht bereit bist, mit mir zu teilen, Mycroft Holmes, dann werde ich gehen. Was auch immer du mir in Aussicht stellst, es wird nicht reichen. Ich bin bereit dir zu vertrauen und die Rolle meines Lebens zu spielen, wenn man so will. Die Frage, die ich dir stelle, ist doch eigentlich einfach zu beantworte, oder nicht? Du wirst doch dabei nicht in Gefahr kommen irgendwelche 'Betriebsgeheimnisse' ausplaudern!"  
Zum ersten Mal, seit er den Kerl kannte, hatte er ihn so erwachsen, fokussiert und klug reden hören und er musste zugeben, dass er ihn wohl ein wenig unterschätzt hatte. Wie es aussah, gab es eine Menge Seiten in Jim, die nicht immer alle gleichzeitig zu sehen waren. Oh, Sherlock würde sein Herz verlieren! So viel war sicher.  
"Und warum interessiert dich das so?"  
"Weil du nicht so funktionierst wie alle anderen Menschen und ich sehr, sehr neugierig und wissbegierig bin." Ja, er kannte da noch jemand! Mycroft seufzte schwer und rieb sich über die Augen, versuchte seine alarmierenden Gedanken zu besänftigen. War ja schließlich nur ein Junge, wenn auch ein sehr kluger.  
"Für mich ist die Frage schwer zu beantworten, weil die Antwort rein hypothetisch wäre. Reicht dir das, um mein Denkmuster zu durchschauen? Ich denke nicht, Jim. Sei nicht dumm, ich könnte dir alles erzählen und dir ganz bewusst ein falsches Bild von mir geben, um dich in die Irre zu führen." Jim wackelte zustimmend mit dem Kopf.  
"Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht ... und deshalb ..." Jim stand auf und kam zu ihm. Ohne ihn um Erlaubnis zu fragen, setzte er sich auf Mycrofts Schoß und legte zwei Finger in die Vertiefung zwischen Luftröhre und dem großen Halsmuskel um den Carotispuls dort zu fühlen. Mycroft war wie erstarrt und verstand sofort, was der Kerl da tat. Er wollte prüfen, ob es stimmt, was er sagen würde.  
"So, und jetzt nochmal von vorn." Jims Gewicht auf seinen Beinen war im ersten Moment kaum zu spüren. Schnell wurde er aber angenehm schwer und warm und Mycroft senkte wie geschlagen den Blick und holte resigniert Luft.  
"Fang an, verflucht!" Eine grauenvolle Situation, aus der er am liebsten geflohen wäre aber wusste, dass er nicht konnte. Denn er hatte in den braunen Augen die Gewissheit gesehen, dass Jim gehen würde, wenn er nicht mitspielen würde. Oh ja, der Kerl war gut. Schon fast zu gut und zu gefährlich. Zumindest für Sherlock. Mycroft schloss die Augen und brauchte sein emotionales Ich nicht wegschicken, denn jetzt wurde es mal ausnahmsweise gebraucht.   
"Aber du musst mich schon dabei ansehen, Mycroft. Alles andere ist unhöflich."  
"Denkst du, ich durschaue deine Spielchen nicht?"  
"Natürlich tust du das aber du unterbindest sie nicht, weil sie dich anmachen, stimmt's? Was also geschieht, wenn mein Gesicht deinem ganz nahe kommt ...." Jim ließ den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen, blieb aber wo er war. Mycroft blickte nur in die, im Moment fast schwarz wirkenden Augen und versuchte gequält zu schlucken und seine Erregung zurückzudrängen.  
"Mir wird es heiß ..." gab Mycroft schwerfällig und sehr leise zu und musste seinen Mund offen lassen, um besser Luft zu bekommen.  
"Wo?" hauchte der Strichjunge und Mycroft dachte, ich werde dich dafür umbringen, du kleiner Mistkerl.  
"In ... meinem Bauch, zwischen meinen Beinen, in ... meinem Gesicht ..." Weil er es nicht mehr aushielt, wollte er den Kopf abwenden, doch Jim legte blitzschnell seine andere Hand an seine Wange und zwang ihn sanft ihn weiterhin anzusehen. Der junge Kerl lächelte kein bisschen, sondern sah todernst aus und damit hätte er Mycroft fast ein wenig Angst eingejagt. Nur fast.  
"Dein Puls rast ... " Jetzt grinste er doch einmal und Mycroft war ein wenig erleichtert, weil es sich wieder mehr wie ein Spiel anfühlte und nicht wie tödlicher Ernst.  
"Wenn ich meine Lippen jetzt ganz sanft auf deine legen würde ... wenn mein Mund liebevoll an deiner Unterlippe saugen würde, bevor ich meine Zunge auf ihre kitzlige Reise in deinen Mund schicke ... was passiert?"  
"Ich bekomme kaum Luft!" Das war auf den Moment bezogen aber auch eine Antwort auf Jims Frage.  
"Weiter ...!" flüsterte er nun heiser und Mycroft musste seine Augen kurz schließen, um seine Fassung zu wahren.  
"Es erregt mich. Mein ... Penis wird hart ..."  
"Das ist er schon ... ich kann es fühlen ...." raunte Jim zärtlich und Mycroft musste ein paarmal hektisch Luft holen, als der warme Atem des Jungen über sein glühendes Gesicht strich.  
"Erzähl mir mehr ..."  
"Nein ..." keuchte Mycroft und umklammerte wie ein Kleinkind, was nicht ins Bett will, die Kanten seines Stuhles, auf dem er saß, nur um nicht den Jungen zu berühren.  
"Ich kann es dir einfacher machen, indem du mir zeigst, was du fühlst?" bot Jim liebenswürdig an und Mycroft riss die Augen weit auf.  
"Auf keinen Fall! Ich ... ich ... will dich berühren. Meine Hände zittern in ... Erwartung deine Haut zu streicheln und ich ... sag, dass es dir reicht, Jim!"  
"Nein ... weiter. Es erregt mich ...." Jims Hand war nicht unbemerkt zu Mycrofts Nacken gekrochen und hatte sich von da in seine Haare geschoben. Sein Gesicht war nicht näher gekommen, doch für Mycrofts Begriffe wurde er auf seinen Beinen immer schwerer, schien in ihn einzusinken und ihn damit zu beglücken. Jims andere Hand lag noch immer auf seinem Hals, um seinen Puls zu kontrollieren.  
"Ich ... will dir die Kleidung vom Körper reißen, um (schnelles Atmen) ... dich dann überall zu küssen. Sanft und zart, wie du es verdienst. Nicht brutal, nicht grob oder ... unaufmerksam ... Ich will dich ... ablecken und dich kosten .... und ich ..." Mycrofts eigene Worte brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Seine Erektion drückte unangenehm zwischen Hose und Jims Körper und sein Herz klopfte wie ein Wildpferd auf der Flucht. Seine Augen hielt er geschlossen, denn er fürchte sich, was geschehen würde, was passierte, wenn er diesen unverschämten Kerl ansehen würde. Zum Glück zwang ihn Jim nicht mehr die Augen offen zu lassen.  
"Du machst mich hart, Mycroft. Das hat nie jemand geschafft, indem er nur mit mir gesprochen hat ..." Jims Gesicht war seinem nun doch näher, das konnte er fühlen und unwillkürlich wimmerte er ein Mal hilflos auf. Seine Finger schmerzten von seinem verkrampften Griff. Lieber Gott, dachte er bitter lass mich nicht in meine Hose ejakulieren wie ein 13jähriger.  
"Das ist Erotik vom Feinsten. Meinst du nicht auch?" Jims Lippen berührten seinen Hals an der Stelle, wo bisher seine Finger lagen und endlich schaffte es Mycroft diesen Mann von sich zu schieben.  
"Nein! Hör auf damit Jim! Warum tust du das?" Er klang lächerlich vorwurfsvoll und merkte erst, als er eine Antwort bekam, dass er auch wirklich eine gewollt hatte.  
Der junge Mann stand auf, ließ ihn los und lächelte ein wenig entschuldigend.  
"Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten, Mycroft. Wirklich nicht." Er brachte einfach keine sinnvolle Entgegnung zustanden und brauchte seine ganze Kontrolle, um nicht über seine schmerzende Erektion zu reiben.  
"Nein? Sondern?" Eloquenter war er definitiv auch schon mal mehr gewesen. Seine rechte Hand rieb erneut über sein Gesicht.  
"Ich wollte dir deine Schwäche zeigen." Oh ja! Jim hatte so was von recht.   
In dem Moment brummte sein Handy und er ging viel zu enthusiastisch ran. Hauptsache er konnte dieser schrecklich emotionalen Situation entfliehen. 

Es war die Maklerin. Mrs Hudson würde also schon ab Montag vermieten wollen und sie dankte ihm für den Tipp und fragte, ob er eine Art Vormietrecht wollte. Er sagte vorsichtshalber zu.  
Die Ereignisse überschlugen sich ja geradezu. Mycroft hatte den Raum verlassen, stand in seinem Schlafzimmer und sah aus dem Fenster. Noch immer war sein Glied geschwollen und auch in seiner Stimme war die Erregung noch gut zu hören, wie er wusste. Ein paar Augenblicke zögerte er, seinen Bruder zu diesem Zeitpunkt anzurufen, doch dann erinnerte er sich an dessen Gleichgültigkeit und ließ seine Nummer wählen.  
"Bruder?"  
"Gute Neuigkeiten, Sherlock. Es gibt da eine Wohnung in der Baker Street 221b, vermietet durch eine ältere Dame, die du kennen solltest. Mrs Hudson. Sie vermietet ab Montag den ersten Stock + Extrazimmer im 2. Stock. Sieh dir die Wohnung an. Vielleicht gefällt sie dir. Sie liegt sehr zentral."  
"Ich weiß, wo die Frau wohnt, Mycroft."  
"Wie auch immer. Sie wird nicht so billig sein und deshalb wäre es klüger, du würdest nach einem Mitbewohner Ausschau halten."  
"Großer Gott, nie im ..."  
"Jemand, der das Ungeziefer entfernt, hin und wieder die Toilette spült, putzt und einkauft! Wird ja wohl zu finden sein, denkst du nicht? Derjenige könnte ja im oberen Zimmer wohnen. Du müsstest ihn oder sie noch nicht mal sehen."  
Es war still an Sherlocks Ende.  
"Gut, ich denke drüber nach."  
"Fein. Du solltest aber Montag dort sein, ehe sie vermietet ist. Frag ein bisschen herum, ob jemand jemanden kennt, der was sucht. Du weißt schon wie das läuft ..."  
"Vielleicht ... Mycroft?" Na, würde er endlich mal ein Danke bekommen?  
"Du hörst dich seltsam an. Bist du krank?"   
Du dummes, impertinentes Arschloch, dachte er nur verärgert, sagte aber:  
"In gewisser Weise." Er legte auf, ehe er sich noch um Kopf und Kragen reden würde. Wenigstens hatte er sich soweit wieder im Griff, dass er den Rest des Tages in Angriff nehmen konnte, ohne seinen Sehnsüchten zu erliegen.  
Jim saß vor dem Fernseher, als er ihn suchte und schließlich fand.  
"Ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Mach keinen Unsinn, ja?"  
"Aber nein! Bist du zum Vorlesen zurück ...?" Daddy, fügte er lautlos und nur mit seiner Lippenbewegung an. Mycroft konnte nur matt den Kopf schütteln und ging besser, ehe Jim noch sein Lächeln sah.


	13. Chapter 13

Auf dem Weg zum Barts, dachte er intensiv nach. Jim Moriarty war einfach zu perfekt und wenn er sein Spiel mitspielte, sollte es doch egal sein, wer er vorher war. Mycroft war sich sicher, dass er am Ende immer noch alle Fäden in der Hand hatte. So war es immer gewesen und so würde es immer sein. Niemand könnte ihm das Wasser reichen.   
Er war der ungeschlagene und namenlose König im Intrigenspiel.  
Allerdings war Jim ein wirklich ausgezeichneter Spieler und Mycroft hatte eine Ahnung, dass mehr dahinter stand. Aber, und darüber war er wirklich schockiert, es war ihm einerlei. Er wusste genau, dass er gründlicher sein müsste, nachforschen und im Dreck wühlen müsste. Er wollte nicht. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass Jims wahre Identität aufgedeckt wurde. Weil er sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Würde Sherlock schaffen Jim zu entkleiden (und die Chance war sehr hoch), schön. Er würde dieses dunkle Geheimnis absichtlich im Spiel lassen, um Jim eine Chance zu geben. Denn eins wusste Mycroft sehr genau, seinem Plan nach, würde Moriarty nur verlieren können. Aber vielleicht hatte er das 1% Prozent Chance verdient? Jim war schlau, keine Frage. Er wusste, wie man schauspielerte, er wusste, wie man ein Drama veranstaltete und scheute keinen körperlichen Einsatz. Eindeutig verrückt und so sexy. Und so verletzlich und anziehend und ... Klappe Holmes!

Wichtiger war, er war unvorhersehbar. Unberechenbar und enigmatisch. Sherlocks Lieblingsessen.   
Wenn er ihn nur nicht so gern allein für sich behalten wollen würde!

Mycroft betrat das Barts und steuerte zielsicher das Büro an, welches unter anderem für die Pathologie zuständig war. Mit einem dezenten Hinweise auf seine Position und einer kleinen Drohung, die werte Ehefrau über die zahlreichen Affären des zuständigen Chefs zu informieren, erhielt er die Erlaubnis, dass sein Bruder in Zukunft einer gewissen Molly Hooper über die Schulter schauen dürfte, wenn sie denn auch ihre Zustimmung geben würde. Nun war er auf dem Weg nach unten, in die Kellerräume, in denen die Leichen vorläufig aufbewahrt und untersucht wurden.  
Molly Hooper war eine unauffällige, neurotische Frau mit piepsiger Stimme und mit merkwürdigem Klamottengeschmack. Mycroft wettete mit sich selbst, dass es keine zwei Mal Treffen bedurfte und sie wäre in seinen Bruder verliebt. Sie zögerte anfangs, doch schon, als er ihr seinen kleinen Bruder in den buntesten Farben ausmalte, sah er das hoffnungsvolle Strahlen in ihren Augen. Bevor er den Raum verließ, blieb er noch mal wichtigtuerisch stehen und sah Ms Hooper eindringlich an:  
"Versprechen sie mir, meinem Bruder gegenüber niemals zu erwähnen, dass ich sie ganz persönlich dazu überredet habe ihn ein wenig assistieren zu lassen?"  
"Aber selbstverständlich, Mister Holmes!" Ja, das sagten alle.  
"Ich möchte aber anfügen, falls sie sich verplappern, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie entlassen werden und in ganz England keine Anstellung mehr bekommen. Und ich schließe sämtliche, dörflichen und irischen Leichenhäuser ein." Sie wurde gehorsam blass, nickte verstört und er lächelte.  
"Freut mich, dass wir uns verstehen. Guten Tag, Ms Hooper!"

Auf dem Weg nach draußen, kam er an einer Art schwarzem Brett vorbei. Er blieb stehen, las sich ein paar Zettel durch, um zu sehen, welche Art Anzeigen hier hängen durften. Billige Wohnung gesucht. Altes Fahrrad zu verschenken. Suche billigen, gut erhaltenen Zimbardo für das 1. Semester. Möglichste aktuelle Auflage.  
"Müsste mal wieder ein paar Sachen runternehmen. Ist so viel veraltetes Zeug dabei ..."  
Neben Mycroft trat ein dicklicher, sympathisch aussehender Mann, der ein tiefes Grübchen in der Wange beim Lächeln aufwies.  
"Sie sind für dieses Brett verantwortlich?"  
"Naahhh ... eigentlich nicht. Aber mein Büro ist gleich da drüben und wenn ich mich langweile, sortiere ich hin und wieder ein wenig. Alles über drei Monate kommt dann weg."  
"Wie heißen sie?  
"Stamford. Mike Stamford." Mycroft schaltete schnell, denn der Name Mike Stamford war in John Watsons Akte notiert. Eine ehemaliger Arbeitskollege hier im Barts. Interessant.  
"Fein, Mr Stamford. Das heißt also, wenn ich das richtig kombiniere, dass sie in Wahrheit das schwarze Brett sind?"  
Der Mann wurde rot und grinste dann breit, denn offenbar hatte endlich mal jemand sein wahres Talent erkannt.  
"Nun ja, wenn man so will ..." Er zuckte verlegen die Schultern und zupfte einen Zettel vom Brett.  
"Hätten sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich ihnen in den nächsten Tagen, vielleicht Wochen, einen Mann schicke, er heißt Sherlock Holmes und sucht einen Mitbewohner, würde aber im Leben niemals hier lesen oder gar einen Zettel aufhängen. Er ist ein wenig ... nun ja, merkwürdig aber ungefährlich und wird demnächst sicher hin und wieder in der Pathologie sein, bei Ms Hooper."  
"Oh Molly, nettes Mädchen ... Nein, kein Problem, schicken sie ihn nur zu mir. Wir werden schon einen Mitbewohner für ihren Freund finden." Mike grinste immer noch. Wieder? Hat nie aufgehört? Gruslig sympathisch.  
"Das freut mich. Ach ja, wären sie so nett, mich nicht zu erwähnen? Er reagiert immer so aggressiv auf meine Hilfe. "  
"Ich weiß ja nicht mal ihren Namen ..." Schmunzelte Mike und Mycrofts Gesicht wurde hart wie Stein. Nachdrücklich blickte er den Mann an, sah eine beruhigende Intelligenz und gleichzeitig eine gutgelaunte Gleichgültigkeit, dass er wusste, dass er diesem Mann nicht drohen musste.  
"Dabei sollten wir es auch belassen. Ich danke ihnen, Mr Stamford."  
"Kein Problem, Sir!" rief der ihm gutgelaunt nach und nahm noch ein paar alte Zettel von der Pinnwand.

Von unterwegs rief er Sherlock an.  
"Du kannst ab sofort im Barts einer gewissen Molly Hooper assistieren. Du weißt, wo die Pathologie ist, nehme ich an?"  
"Aber ja!"  
"Assistieren, Sherlock?! Nichts anderes. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass du das tun darfst, aber wenn du komische Dinge veranstaltest und sie dich wieder loswerden wollen, kann ich nichts tun. Also benimm dich. Ist das klar?"  
"Diese Ms Hooper ... ist sie ..."  
"Ja. Ist sie ..." Sie wird dir zu Füßen liegen, wie alles und jeder, dachte er genervt. Er wollte schon auflegen, denn es würde wohl auch diesmal kein Danke kommen.  
"Mycroft?"  
"Was noch?"  
"Geht es dir wieder besser?" Sherlock klang mehrdeutig.  
Tja, das war eine Frage, auf die er keine Antwort hatte. Und schon gar keine, die er seinem Bruder sagen würde. Es ging ihm nie besser und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich elend wie niemals zuvor. Gefangen zwischen seinem Verstand und seinen Gefühlen. Gefangen in Jim Moriartys Krallen. Gefangen in seinem eigenen Spiel. Aber gut, wenn jemand wusste, was es hieß Opfer zu bringen, dann ja wohl er!  
"Ich denke schon ..." sagte er lapidar, hörte Sherlocks Schnauben und wusste, dass er die Antwort nicht akzeptierte. Er hatte aber heute überhaupt keine Lust auf dieses Spiel und legte auf. Er dachte lieber darüber nach, wie er Mike Stamford wieder mit seinem alten Kumpel John Watson vereinen könnte.   
Er gab in Auftrag die Gewohnheiten der beiden Männer zu beobachten und musste sehen, dass sie sich irgendwo 'zufällig' trafen. Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass Watson aus dem Soldatenheim ausziehen wollte (musste).

Auf dem Weg zurück und mit den Gedanken an das sinnliche Vorlesen, wurde ihm regelrecht schwindlig. Vielleicht war es doch besser Jim auszuquartieren. Wie lange könnte er noch mit diesem reizvollen Kerl unter einem Dach leben, ohne ... nein, nicht mal dran denken!  
Jim war nicht im Haus. Es war noch nicht allzu spät, erst 19 Uhr und Mycroft erinnerte sich nicht daran dem Jungen verboten zu haben das Haus zu verlassen, weil er ganz selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen war, dass Jim sich hier wohl fühlen würde und ganz freiwillig bei ihm bleiben würde. Immerhin hatte er sich für seine Verhältnisse sogar regelrecht bemüht ihn nicht zu verschrecken, wobei Jim Moriarty wirklich hart im Nehmen war. Bei seinem Rundgang durchs Haus, sah er, dass es blitzblank geputzt war. Die neue Putzfrau kam doch erst am Montag! Hatte Jim geputzt? Warum? Sherlock wäre so etwas im Traum nicht eingefallen. Wollte er etwas zurückgeben, wenn ihm Mycroft schon nicht gestattete es auf seine Weise zu tun? Oder war es ein Bedürfnis von diesem Kerl? Es würde Mycroft sehr gefallen, musste er zugeben, doch befürchtete er eher, dass Jim ihm mal wieder nur eine seiner 'Macken' vor Augen führen wollte und sich damit über ihn lustig zu machen. Nur wo war er jetzt? Einkaufen war nicht notwendig. Spazieren? Nein. WO?!  
Er würde sich aus lauter Langeweile doch nicht etwa wieder prostituieren?! Wollte Jim sehen, wie weit er bei ihm mit seiner Frechheit kam? War Jim tatsächlich wieder auf der Commercial unterwegs?  
Lange musste Mycroft nicht nachdenken. Mit dem unzerstörbaren Gedanken, dass er dem kleiner Mistkerl den Arsch versohlen würde, wenn er ihn da fand und er sich anbot, rief er sich ein Taxi.

Inmitten des bunten Lebens ließ er sich absetzen. Er ignorierte das angewiderte Gesicht seines Taxifahrers als er ihm das Bargeld in die Hand drückte. Fast konnte er dessen Gedanken hören: Und wieder so ein alter Sack, der sich einen dieser armen Jungen zum Bumsen kauft.  
Gott, ja! Wenn es mal so einfach wäre, dachte Mycroft bitter. War es aber nicht. Moriarty setzte nämlich gerade den garantierten Erfolg seiner Inszenierung aufs Spiel mit seiner Promiskuität.

Zielgerichtet lief er nun die Straße entlang. Dabei ließ er sich nicht mal zu einem Kommentar herab, wenn er angesprochen wurde. Eigentlich hörte er nicht mal hin, denn seine Augen suchten ein wenig panisch nach Jim, den er nicht fand. Und wenn er doch nicht hier war? Wenn er zu diesem lächerlichen Zuhälter namens Vito Corleone zurückgelaufen war? Undenkbar! Oder doch nicht? Jim war absolut unberechenbar, in jeder Hinsicht. Deshalb so anstrengend und auch so spannend. Deshalb wollte er ihn behalten und nicht mit Sherlock teilen und genau aus diesem Grund würde er es tun müssen.   
Es gibt kein Zurück, Holmes! 

Mycroft ermahnte sich streng und entdeckte dann wenigstens einen Freund von Jim. Der große Kerl mit seiner Elvistolle trug heute ein Outfit, was Mycroft die Gänsehaut über die Arme trieb. Es war in etwa 7-10 Grad und der Kerl hatte kurze, weiße Shorts an. Darüber trug er wieder so ein bauchfreies Top, auch in weiß. Damit leuchte er quasi in der Dunkelheit und Mycroft musste dem Kerl zugestehen, dass er offensichtlich um gewisse Reize wusste und sie gnadenlos ausnutzte. Nierenbeckenentzündung hin oder her.  
"Du wirst dir eine Erkältung holen, Vincenzo!" sprach er ihn an. Die Chance war ja immerhin50:50 gewesen, dass er so hieß und nicht Carmine war.  
"Sir?" Der Junge fuhr herum und betrachtete ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
"Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?"  
"Ich suche Jim, falls du ihn unter diesem Namen kennst? Er ist klein, hat sehr kurze Haare, dunkle Augen und ..."  
"Ja, man, klar kenne ich Jim. Was wollen sie von ihm?" Er klang ein wenig aggressiv und angepisst, sagte aber dann schnell:  
"Oh .... sie wollen Jim! Verstehe!" Er zwinkerte verschwörerisch und Mycroft schenkte sich eine Antwort.  
"Nun, wo ist er? Ich sehe ihn nicht?" Musste er dann doch fragen, weil der Kerl ihn einfach nur ansah und offenbar überlegte, was Jim mit dem Kerl zu schaffen hatte. Der hellste Kopf schien Vincenzo nicht zu sein.  
"Oh, Jim. Sie suchen nach Jim?!" Grundgütiger! Entnervt stieß er nun einen harten Laut aus und funkelte den Kerl böse an.  
"Der ... Jim ...ist mit ... jemanden ..." Stammelte Vincenzo plötzlich und Mycroft war sich unsicher, ob der Junge jetzt nun Angst vor ihm hatte, weil er ein wenig übertrieben reagiert hatte, oder ob es da etwas anderes gab.  
"Er hat einen Freier?" Half ihm Mycroft, nun wieder gespielt liebenswürdig aus.  
"Ähm, nee ... würde ich jetzt so nicht sagen. Er ist ... Jim ist ... in die Richtung." Er zeigte vage in eine westliche Richtung, in eine ähnliche Seitenstraßen, in der Mycroft erst kürzlich dieses unangenehme Erlebnis hatte. Ihn schauderte und eine leichte Übelkeit wallte durch seinen Körper.   
Okay, hör mir zu, Mycroft Holmes: Dieser oberschlaue, hübsche Kerl gehört dir nicht und wird dir nie gehören. Jetzt geh ihn suchen, bring ihn nach Hause, lies ihm die Leviten und dann hoffe, dass er durchhält, bis das Spiel läuft. Danach wird alles besser, ich verspreche es dir! 

Hin und wieder musste er sich einfach selbst zurechtrücken.  
"Wenn du mich anlügst, wirst du es bereuen, Vincenzo. Denn ich kenne nicht nur deinen Namen. Ich werde dich finden und dich ... oh gut, ich sehe, du hast Fantasie und weißt, was ich mit dir machen kann!" Der Junge war bleich geworden und nagte an seiner Lippe. Mycroft lächelte gönnerhaft, denn er wusste nur zu genau, dass bei den allermeisten Menschen seine Drohgebärden gut ankamen. Dafür gab es einen Grund. Sie waren echt. Alles was er androhte und versprach, konnte er tun (lassen) und jeder, der nicht nur Brei im Kopf hatte, spürte das ziemlich gut.  
"Nein, Mister. Ich lüge nicht. Er ist in die Marystreet gelaufen. Ich schwöre!"

"Hm." Mycroft wendete sich ab und lief los. Er hätte sicher auch noch aus dem Mann herausbekommen, was Jim da trieb, doch das würde er so oder so erfahren.  
Die Marystreet war ebenso widerlich wie der Rest der Gegend. Wieder musste er aufpassen nicht auf benutzte Kondome und andere eklige Dinge zu treten und war ausgesprochen froh, dass er seine Handschuhe anhatte. Einmal würgte er sogar, weil es so eklig nach menschlichen Exkrementen und Erbrochenem stank, dass er es kaum aushalten konnte. Er müsste dringend duschen oder am besten stundenlang in seiner Badewanne liegen, um diese Widerlichkeit aus seinen Gedanken zu bekommen.  
Er hörte es stöhnen und schlich sich wieder an. Es war in etwa dieselbe Situation wie beim letzten Mal. Und es war nicht Jim und deswegen sah er gar nicht genauer hin, lief nur leise weiter. Noch zweimal musste er sich ein derartiges Schauspiel ansehen. Keiner der Jungs und Männer war Jim. Und inzwischen war er wirklich nicht mehr abgeneigt diesem Moriarty seinen weißen Hintern zu versohlen, dafür, dass er ihn diesen schrecklichen Bildern aussetzte. Bilder, die er sein Leben lang vermieden hatte, aus gutem Grund. Mit dieser animalischen Würdelosigkeit hatte er absolut nichts gemein. Fast könnte man meinen, dass Jim das absichtlich tat, um ihn zu verhöhnen. Aber das war Quatsch. Er hätte nicht wissen können, dass er wieder herkam und ihn wieder suchte. Um diese Zeit. Fast unmöglich. Fast!  
Und wieder vernahm er Geräusche, schaute vorsichtig um einen traurigen Weißdornbusch mit stark ramponierten Ästen und erspähte in der nie ganz dunklen Nacht dieser Großstadt Jim. Moriarty stand da mit einem ebenso jungen Kerl und nach ein paar Momenten realisierte Mycroft, dass das der 3. Kerl, dieser Carmine sein musste. Immerhin taten sie nichts Anstößiges. Wie es aussah redeten sie leise. So leise, dass Mycroft nichts hören konnte. Eigentlich redete nur Jim, wie er schließlich sah. Carmine nickte nur und grinste dann breit. Jims zarte Hände legten sich um die Hüften des Kerls und zogen ihn ruckartig näher. Mycrofts Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und er konnte es einfach, trotz einer bestimmten Atemtechnik nicht beeinflussen. Er sollte etwas sagen, auf die beiden Jungs zugehen, sich zu erkennen geben ... Er blieb wie gelähmt stehen und sah nur Jims helle Hände, die sich über Carmines Hintern schoben und ihn in eindeutiger Weise packten. Es wäre nicht Mycrofts Art gewesen. Dafür wäre es zu wenig subtil, zu grob, zu unachtsam ... War das Jim? Der echte Jim Moriarty? Jim grub nun seine Fingerspitzen in Carmines Poritze und küsste ihn dann. Für Mycroft sah es, wie auch die Handgeste, roh und nachlässig aus. Fast schon brutal, doch Carmine schien es zu gefallen. Zumindest wehrte er sich nicht, auch wenn Begeisterung anders aussah. Ganz dumpf schien Mycroft sogar Furcht zu spüren, die von dem Mann mit dem schmierig-italienischem Haarschnitt ausging. Hatte Carmine Angst vor Jim Moriarty? War das nicht lächerlich? Und warum war er selbst dann so erregt? Die sexuelle Energie dieser beiden Jungs schwappte auf ihn über und erreichte unaufhaltbar sein eigenes Geschlechtsteil. Nein, mitgemacht hätte er nicht gern, denn dieser Carmine gefiel ihm nicht besonders. Aber er wollte Jim! Wollte dessen dunkle, vielleicht doch bösartige, zerstörerische Kraft, die er gerade beobachtete, um sich spüren. 

Entsetzt über sich selbst, stöhnte er leise und trat dann notwendigerweise einen Schritt aus dem Schatten.  
"Oh, Mycroft. Was tust du denn hier?" Überraschung klang anders. Trotzdem war in Jims Stimme eine interessante Nuance zu hören, die Mycroft bisher nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Der Ton war dunkel, bedrohlich und ein wenig überdreht.  
"Ich habe dich gesucht, was sonst? Oder denkst du, ich will hier mit dir ficken?" Mycroft passte sich nur der Gegend an und zuckte nur gelangweilt die Schultern, als er Jims erheiterten Blick sah.  
"Wir sehen uns, Carmine ..." Er gab dem Freund einen leichten Klaps aufs Hinterteil und der ging wortlos. Als er an Mycroft vorbei lief, fühlte er dessen Musterung und noch mehr. Erleichterung. Wie merkwürdig. Aber Jim konnte mit seinem Wahnsinn auch ab und zu mal beängstigend sein. Erregend beängstigend.   
Holmes, kontrolliere deine verfluchten Gedanken!  
"Mister." sagte Carmine leise und verschwand lautlos auf der Straße.

"Ich habe mich gelangweilt und bevor du was sagst, ich habe nicht ... gearbeitet!" Er grinste, dass die weißen Zähne im wenigen Licht blitzten wie bei einem Raubtier auf der Jagd.   
"Das sah aber gerade anders aus."  
"Ach das ... war doch nur Carmine. Ein Freund ... mehr nicht."  
"Und wenn man es mit Freunden tut, hat es dann einen anderen Namen?"  
"Ach Mycroft, sei nicht so kleinkariert. Es ist nur Sex. Ich habe gesagt, ich werde es vermissen. Soll ich mir auf deine Kreditkarte Pornos bestellen und die mir dann ansehen und masturbieren, während du neben mir sitzt?" Er kicherte leise.  
"Meine Güte, du wirst ja mal ein paar Tage ohne Sex auskommen. Ich komme ... vergiss es!"  
"Dein ganzes Leben lang ohne Sex aus?" vollendete Jim frech den Satz und Mycroft knurrte nur empört.  
"Das, Mycroft, ist ganz sicher nicht gesund und du weißt das. Sex ist Entspannung und Beschäftigung. Manchmal bedeutet Sex sogar Macht. Du denkst, ich mir ging es schlecht als Strichjunge? Du irrst dich. Ich hatte Macht, über all die Wichser, denen die Zunge am Boden hängt. Manchmal haben sie sogar noch ein paar Scheinchen obendrauf gelegt, weil es ihnen nicht schnell genug gehen konnte."  
"Jim! Hör auf damit. Ich will das nicht wissen!" Mycrofts Stimme klang hart und absolut. Es war nicht so, dass er nichts über Jims Arbeit und sexuelle Vorlieben erfahren wollte. Es war wieder dieser Ton in Jims Stimme, der ihn verrückt machte.   
"Warum nicht? Verstört es dich?" Die dunklen Augen funkelten ihn herausfordernd an und als wenn das nicht gereicht hätte, begann es auch noch zu regnen. Sein Schirm lag sicher und trocken in dem beschissenen Taxi, mit dem er hergefahren war und er fluchte still.  
"Lass uns einfach gehen, ja?"  
"Nein!" Jim stand wie ein bockiges Kleinkind im immer stärker werdenden Regen und erinnerte ihn so an Sherlock, dass es wieder qualvoll in seinem Herz zog. Mycroft wusste in diesem Moment genau, dass er verloren war. Jim hatte zwei Gesichter wie der römische Gott Janus. Gott des Anfangs und des Endes. Vielleicht war es eine diagnostizierbare psychische Störung, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Vielleicht war James Moriarty ein sehr besonderer, sehr spezieller Mensch. Ein hübscher, anziehender Mann, der ganz genau wusste wer er war und die Gabe hatte, das bis in die Extreme auszureizen. Vielleicht würde er es nicht mit seinem oder Sherlocks analytischen Verstand aufnehmen können, gefährlich war er allemal. Denn er war vollkommen schwindelfrei, während er auf einem dünnen Seil über all ihren Köpfen balancierte.  
Mycroft wusste genau, dass das Beste wäre seine Planung zu ändern. Jims Rolle umzuschreiben, jemand anderes zu finden, doch es war zu spät. Schon längst zu spät.  
"Was willst du Jim? Deine Rolle in meinem Stück ist riesig und ich kann dir sagen, du wirst mehr als berühmt sein und ..."  
"… vermutlich tot!" Bist du das nicht schon längst, mein Kleiner?  
"Vielleicht auch das. Das kann ich noch nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Mit Sicherheit kann ich aber sagen, dass du einen unglaublichen Spaß bis dahin haben wirst und ich werde dich entlohnen."  
"Was mir nicht mehr allzu viel bringt, wenn ich tot bin!"  
"Na vielleicht hast du jemanden, dem du es vererben kannst. Wäre eine gute Sache!"  
"Blödsinn!"  
"Du wirst interessante Personen kennenlernen, an denen du dich messen kannst ..." Jim zögerte sichtbar und da war es wieder. Diese extreme Neugier und die Sucht nach dem Außergewöhnlichen, die ihn mit Sherlock verband. Mycroft hätte es gereicht Jims helle Haut zu erkunden. Er musste nicht zum Mond fliegen.  
"Wen?"  
"Ich werde ihn dir in Kürze zeigen."  
"Ihn?"  
"Richtig!"  
"Deinen Freund?"  
"Nein, sei nicht absurd. Sehe ich aus, als wenn ich Freunde hätte?" Endlich lächelte Jim wieder auf diese verlorene, nachdenkliche und sanfte Art, wie er ihn kennengelernt hatte.  
"Nein, wäre aber hin und wieder nicht verkehrt."  
"Wage ich zu bezweifeln."  
"Man kann mit Freunden ficken."  
"So wie du mit Carmine?" Jim legte den Kopf schief, sah Mycroft bezaubernd naiv an und räusperte sich verlegen. Oh du kleiner Mistkerl! 

Inzwischen goss es heftig und trotzdem standen sie sich immer noch fast bewegungslos gegenüber. Mycroft hatte das Gefühl, das etwas dringend geklärt werden musste und Jim ließ ihn einfach nicht gehen.  
"Du machst ja nicht mit!" Erwiderte er endlich ein wenig trotzig und guckte putzig.  
"Weil ich auch nicht dein Freund bin, Jim."  
"Dann wirst du dafür bezahlen müssen, wenn du mit mir ficken willst!"  
"Ich will nicht mit dir ficken, hatten wir das nicht schon?"  
"Das sah kürzlich aber anders aus und es ist armselig, dass du es abstreitest und es ist noch erbärmlicher, dass du dir selbst derartige Sanktionen auferlegst. Wozu? Funktioniert dein Verstand dann besser, wenn du nicht fickst ...?" Jims Stimme glitt wieder in diese düstere, provozierende Aggression ab, die Mycroft plötzlich sehr zornig machte. Er machte zwei Schritte auf Jim zu und sah wie nass der Junge schon war. Er trug keine Jacke und sein Shirt klebte schon am Körper. Jim wich nicht zurück, grinste aber auch nicht. Eher aufmerksam und abwartend beobachtete er, welche Reaktion er hervorgerufen hatte.  
"Ich verstehe, Jim, dass du den einzigen Punkt, an dem du mich packen kannst, genüsslich auseinander zupfst. Es gibt dir vermeintliche Macht und ich sehe dich gern schadenfroh grinsen, denn du bist dabei sehr hübsch, und glaub mir, dass ich dir deine kleine Genugtuung sogar gönne, doch ich denke, dass wir beide wissen, dass es um etwas anderes geht. Wenn du glaubst, du kannst mich in irgendeiner Weise besiegen, warum auch immer, dann vergiss es. Machst du aber, was ich dir sage, dann werde ich dich belohnen. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir eine Chance gebe heil, berühmt und reich aus meinem Spiel hervor zu gehen. Die Chance ist nicht groß, das gebe ich zu. Aber wie ich dich kennengelernt habe, traue ich dir zu, dass du sie nutzt."   
Es waren die ehrlichsten Worte, die er jemals zu diesem jungen Mann gesagt hatte und er konnte an dessen Gesicht sehen, dass er sie ihm glaubte. So war es immer mit der Wahrheit, sie erlaubte keine Zweifel.  
"Warum?"  
"Weil du die Chance verdient hast."  
"Nein. Warum?"  
Mycroft wusste genau, was er hören wollte. War es letztlich nicht sogar egal, ob er es aussprach oder nicht? Es hatte keinen Einfluss auf seine Inszenierung, denn er war ja derjenige, der über alles entschied.  
"Weil ich dich mag. Weil du etwas sehr Besonderes bist."  
"Und weil du mich liebst?"  
"Werd' nicht frech, Junge!" Jim trat einen großen Schritt auf ihn zu und stand nun sehr dicht vor ihm. Es wäre ein Leichtes, den schmächtigen Körper nun an die alte Hauswand zu drücken, seine Hose nach unten zu zerren und ihn zu penetrieren. Mycroft wusste, wenn er es tun würde, würde sich Jim nicht wehren. Ganz im Gegenteil, er würde vermutlich jauchzen vor Freude. Dieser irre, kleine Bastard!  
Und als Mycroft so darüber nachdachte, nebenbei merkte, wie schnell sein Atem ging und wie hart sein Glied war, verstand er, dass er selbst Jim sehr ähnlich war. Auch in ihm waren diese beiden Seiten so stark und absolut klar definiert aber griffen trotzdem nicht ineinander über. Nicht wie bei Sherlock, bei dem alles ein grauer Brei war, durch den er täglich waten musste, um zu wissen wer er gerade war. Mitleiderregend.  
Jim Moriarty war der erste Mensch, den Mycroft traf, dem es mit Leichtigkeit gelang diese bösartigen Dämonen in ihm zu entfesseln. Sherlock war dagegen entweder ein Kleinkind oder hat es nie ernsthaft versucht.

Diese verfluchte Gegend! Dieser scheiß Regen! Diese dunklen, provokanten Augen. Dieses vermaledeite Thema! Dieses gottverdammte Scheißspiel zur Unterhaltung seines Bruders.  
All das ließ Mycroft nun seine Kontrolle verlieren. Er packte Jim und schob ihn die paar Schritte nach hinten an die Wand. Hinein in die Dunkelheit.  
"Lass uns nach Hause fahren, Jim!" keuchte er rau und biss wütend in die Fingerspitzen seiner schwarzen Lederhandschuhe, um sie abzureißen. Er wollte Jims kalte, nasse Haut fühlen, wenn er gleich in ihn eindrang.  
"Nein, Mycroft."  
"Lass mich das nicht tun! Halte mich auf!" Mit einer exakt kalkulierten Bewegung dreht er Jim herum. Es war nicht zu glauben, doch der Regen wurde noch stärker. Es war fast ein Wolkenbruch, der auf sie nieder ging. Wasser tropft nur so von ihren Gesichtern.  
"Ich will, dass du das tust!" Jims Stimme zitterte, ebenso sein Körper. Es könnte die Kälte aber auch die Lust sein. Mycroft sah nur noch Dunkelheit. Lustvolle, verzehrende Dunkelheit in die er wollte. Nein, in die er ganz dringend musste. Ihm war schon schwindlig, so schnell musste er atmen. Hastig streifte er Jims Hose nach unten und tat das bei seiner eigenen auch. Dann griffen seine Hände unter Jims klitschenasses T-Shirt, um seine Finger auf die schmächtige Brust zu legen und seinen harten Schwanz an den Jungen zu drücken. Das war nicht er, der das tat. Er war nicht dieser ekelerregende, unzivilisierte, derbe Kerl, dessen Penis nun hart und erbarmungslos in diesen wundervollen Jungen eindrang. Es war Jim, der das aus ihm machte. Hatte es Einfluss auf seine Inszenierung? Das war ihm gerade so was von egal. Ebenso wie sein kleiner Junkie-Bruder, der seine Zuneigung und seine Sorge um ihn immer nur undankbar ausnutze.  
Mycroft hörte sich stöhnen und hätte am liebsten losgeheult, weil es ihm gefiel. Sein lustvolles Stöhnen, diese warme Enge um seinen Schwanz, der leichte, bebende Körper dieses reizvollen Jungen unter seinen Händen, diese absurde Situation in der widerwärtigsten Ecke Londons. Aber er war geschützt. Geschützt durch die Dunkelheit. Denn immerhin hatte er darauf geachtet, dass sie beide im tiefsten Schatten der Hauswand waren und damit praktisch unsichtbar.  
Und lang würde es sowieso nicht dauern, wie er spürte. Jim presste sich ihm so gierig entgegen, dass er sich selbst kaum bewegen konnte. Er hörte auch ihn keuchen und es klang so erregend haltlos, dass Mycroft zu zittern anfing. Seine Finger gruben sich in Jims Hüften und er versuchte noch tiefer in ihn zu kommen, um diese unergründliche Schwärze ganz zu fühlen, die von diesem Mann ausging.  
Als Jim nach seiner Hand griff, merkte er das kaum. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und war irgendwie in einem anderen, fiebrigen Bewusstseinszustand, der ihn nur noch stöhnen und empfinden ließ. Jim schob seine Hand zu seinem eigenen harten Glied. Mechanisch umfasste er die Erektion und verlor dann komplett seinen Fokus. Er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten, weder in seinen Bewegungen, noch in seinen Lustgeräuschen. Er explodierte in Jim und seine Beine gaben fast nach, als er wieder zu sich kam. Das erste, was Mycroft wieder ganz bewusst dachte, war: Mist, vielleicht hätte er ein Kondom benutzen sollen. Andererseits: wo war da der Spaß?!  
Grundgütiger: Jim färbte offenbar schon auf ihn ab!


	14. Chapter 14

Ohne zu sprechen liefen sie zur Hauptstraße und Mycroft winkte ein Taxi heran. Im ersten Moment hatte er von Jim vernichtende, hämische Worte nahezu erwartet, doch der sagte nichts. Bis Mycroft irgendwann begriff, dass der junge Mann von irgendwas an der ganzen Sache so überwältig war, dass er keine Worte fand. Die dunklen Augen starrten nur abwesend aus dem Autofenster und der ganze Jim war weit entfernt. Ihm fiel Jims eventuelle Vergangenheit ein und ihm wurde augenblicklich so schlecht, dass er einmal unkontrolliert nach Luft schnappte. Hatte er sich etwa benommen wie Jims Vater? War er zu diesem widerwärtigem Stück Vieh geworden, was ein Kind vergewaltigte? Nein, Jim war kein Kind mehr und er hatte eingewilligt. Jim hatte ihn in gewisser Weise sogar genötigt so zu sein und es hatte ihm gefallen. Das hatte er in seiner eigenen Lust trotz allem sehr genau fühlen können.  
Was war es dann, was Jim gerade so von ihm wegtrieb? Was hatte der Junge gefühlt? Zum ersten Mal war er neugierig auf die Gefühl eines anderen Menschen. Er würde ihn vielleicht fragen, aber nicht hier. Nicht jetzt.  
Verzweifelt versuchte Mycroft über sich selbst Ekel zu empfinden oder wenigstens Schuld, doch es war nichts zu machen. In ihm war es leer und ruhig. Verdächtig still, fast schon gefährlich friedlich.

"Wie wäre es mit einem heißen Bad, Jim?" Er lauschte erstaunt seiner eigenen Stimme. Sie klang ... zufrieden und sogar heiter. Jim lächelte immerhin erstaunlich schüchtern und nickte dann.  
"Warum nicht. Wenn du mitkommst?" Nein, es lohnte jetzt nicht mehr sich aufzuregen. Er war nass, er fror und ja, er würde mitkommen. Das sagte er aber nicht, steuerte nur sein Badezimmer an und ließ Wasser ein. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er eine Weile in den Schaum, der sich wie Gewitterwolken aufzutürmen begann und überlegte einen Moment, wie es wäre, wenn er frei von Verantwortung für seinen Bruder wäre. Wie wäre er? Hochgefährlich und unkontrollierbar! Messerscharf und verletzend. Eine unzerstörbare, zielsichere und gnadenlos brutale Waffe.  
"Ich denke, du kannst schon reingehen!" Er wandte sich zu Jim, der die ganze Zeit am Türrahmen gestanden hatte, als hätte er Angst näher zu kommen. Eine kleine Pfütze war zu seinen Füßen und Mycroft sah, dass er ziemlich fror. Liebevoll half er ihm sein triefendes Shirt auszuziehen und hielt dann die weißen Arme fest.  
"Wenn ich dir weh getan habe ..."  
"Hast du nicht! Das hast du nicht!" Unterbrach ihn Jim unwirsch und runzelte verärgert seine Brauen.  
"Ich wollte es so. Klar?!"  
"Sprich nicht so mit mir!" Jim ging an ihm vorbei, zog sich seine Hose runter, die an ihm zu kleben schien und stieg dann in die Wanne. Sie wäre groß genug für mindestens drei Personen gewesen. Mycroft hatte seinen Blick abgewandt, hört es platschen und als er sich umdrehte, war Jim fast im Schaumberg verschwunden. Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln und merkte, dass er tatsächlich erfreut war. Er hatte ihn wieder, er hatte ihn sicher und es ging ihm gut. Als wenn Sherlock nicht reichen würde. Er sollte über einen Hund nachdenken!   
"Na nun komm schon!" Erstaunlicherweise zog sich Mycroft ohne echte Hemmungen aus und stieg zu ihm ins Wasser. Es war wundervoll warm und er merkte erst da, wie kalt es draußen gewesen war. Kalt, finster und ekstatisch. Süchtig machend. Von Jim sah er nur den Kopf. Immerhin wuchsen seine Haare schon ein wenig und er sah demzufolge nicht mehr ganz so krank aus. Schweigend sahen sie sich an. Es war wieder diese angenehme Ruhe, die Mycroft so mochte. Dann sprach Jim aber doch und er klang dabei aufgewühlt aber so drängend, als müsse er das alles unbedingt loswerden.

"Er hat mich beklaut."  
"Wer hat dich beklaut Jim?"  
"Mein Vater! Er hat meine Arbeit, meine Idee gestohlen. Er ist der faulste Mensch, den ich kenne. Nicht unbegabt oder dumm, aber so lethargisch, dass man sich fragen muss, wie er es zu einem Professor geschafft hat. Aber er ist nicht dumm. Er hat mir nachspioniert, weil er einfach ein perverser Spanner ist. Hat meine Arbeiten, meine Theorien gefunden und gesehen, wie wertvoll sie für ihn sein könnten. Er hat mir meine Arbeit gestohlen und als seine ausgegeben. Einfach so. Ich konnte nichts tun! Wer hätte mir geglaubt? Mir, einem aufsässigen 16jährigen, der schon von zwei Schulen geflogen war?" Jim klatschte seine Hand zweimal hart aufs Wasser, dass es spritzte.  
"Und er hat sie unter seinem eigenen Namen publiziert? Das heißt, er muss sie verstanden haben, Jim?"  
"Oh klar, hat er das. Wenn man die feinsten Thesen auf dem Silbertablett präsentiert bekommt, wird sie jeder Trottel verstehen."  
"Du warst verärgert und hast ihn anonym angezeigt, richtig?"  
"Ich höre, du hast deine Hausaufgaben gemacht, Mycroft Holmes."  
"Aber sicher. Immer."  
"Ja, ich habe ihn anonym angezeigt. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich sonst wehren soll. Ich war doch erst 16!"  
"Aber ... er hat dir nie sexuelle Gewalt angetan, richtig?!" Jim fing seinen Blick ein und Mycroft wusste, dass er recht hat.  
"Hat er nicht. Er war trotzdem ein Dreckskerl. Ich bin abgehauen, weil ich es einfach nicht mehr ertragen hätte seine Visage zu sehen." Mycroft verkniff sich ein 'Verstehe' und beobachtete Jim nur. Er schien aufgeregt, in Erinnerungen verfangen und gleichzeitig über sich selbst schockiert, dass er ihm gegenüber gerade die Wahrheit äußerte.  
"Und wie das so ist ... ich landete in London. Jeder abgerissene Jugendliche landet in einer Großstadt. Wie langweilig vorhersehbar, oder? Man kommt mit Drogen in Berührung. Aber ich habe dir die Wahrheit gesagt. Das ist nichts für mich. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass mein Körper komisch auf diese Substanzen reagiert. Nicht wie bei anderen Menschen ...."  
"Es liegt an der abweichenden chemischen Zusammensetzung in deinem Gehirn, Jim." Unterbrach ihn Mycroft.  
"Wie auch immer. Ich habe mich als Dealer versucht, doch dazu habe ich keine Nerven und mir fehlt die Geduld mit all den dämlichen Leuten, die einen die Bude einrennen. Man glaubt es nicht, aber es ist wirklich schrecklich noch verbranntere Menschen als man selbst einer ist, zu sehen. Tja, ich brauchte Geld, traf Vincenzo und das war's. Es war okay, auch wenn es für dich offenbar die Hölle ist." Jim grinste durch den Schaum. Es wirkte ein bisschen diabolisch und Mycroft versuchte immer noch herauszufinden, wie viel von der Geschichte nun wahr war. Alles ließe sich nachprüfen und er müsste sich einfach nur die Foto von Jim Moriarty schicken lassen. Aber er wollte es noch weniger wissen als vorher. Nicht nachdem, was heute zwischen ihnen passiert ist. Er spürte Jims Beine an seinen und er mochte dieses vertraute Gefühl. Es war absurd! Die einzige Person, die ihm so einigermaßen nahestand, betrat nicht mal sein Haus und nun saß er hier mit einem Stricher, einem Ex-Dealer, einem Lügner, einem Rufmörder zusammen und nackt in ein und demselben Badewasser.  
Er musste einfach lachen.  
"Okay, ich sehe, es schockt dich nicht sonderlich. Warum habe ich das nur erwartet, Mycroft Holmes?"  
"Weil du clever bist, aber überschätze dich nicht. Vor allem überschätze deine Möglichkeiten nicht! Du hast mich heute zu etwas gezwungen. Ich weiß, dass du dir der Sache bewusst bist. Und du hast recht ... es war notwendig und doch bin ich nicht das, was du gesehen hast. Das ist nur eine Seite. Eine, die ich nicht so gern Gassi führe, denn sie ängstigt mein Umfeld im Normalfall noch mehr als meine nette Seite. Deswegen bevorzuge ich die, denn die lässt mich ruhiger leben. Die Leute sehen das in mir, was sie sollen. Aber du möchtest gern alles bekommen was du willst, Jim? Du wirst alles bekommen. Aber das ändert nichts an unserem Vertrag. Ich habe ihn aufsetzen lassen und ich werde ihn dir in Kürze geben. Wenn du unterschrieben hast, gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Noch allerdings ..." Er stupste Jim mit seinem Fuß liebevoll in die Seite, dass der grinsend fast im Wasser verschwand.  
" ... kannst du unbehelligt gehen. Du kannst tun und lassen was du willst. Du kannst in Ruhe sterben. Du kannst dich prostituieren und jeden Unsinn machen, der dir durch deinen verrückten Geist schießt. Ich werde dich weder aufhalten, noch dir Steine in den Weg legen. Erzähl den Leuten von mir, schau, ob sie dir glauben. Schau nach ein paar Tagen nach, ob es ihnen noch gut geht. Lebe dein Leben, lass dich ficken, langweile dich mit all den hohlköpfigen Idioten, die sich von dir nur einen Blasen lassen wollen.   
Oder ... werde mein James Moriarty, mit allen Konsequenzen."  
"Du kannst dir deine subtilen Drohungen sparen. Ich bin schon längst dabei, weil ich neugierig bin. Auf IHN. Auf diesen mysteriösen Mann ... " Jim fuchtelte theatralisch mit den Händen und Mycroft fühlte zum ersten Mal wie schmerzhaft Eifersucht ist. Was war, wenn sich Jim in Sherlock verliebte? Wenn er ihn verlor? Nicht, weil er sterben musste, sondern weil es da jemand anderen gab? Sein eigener, starrköpfiger Bruder, der mit Jims Leidenschaft und Hingabe gar nichts anzufangen wusste und es vermutlich nicht mal ansatzweise würdigen konnte? War ein Jim überhaupt dazu in der Lage sich zu verlieben? Andererseits, hatte er bis vor kurzem auch von sich selbst angenommen, dass er darüber stehen würde. Das Leben konnte manchmal wirklich überraschend grausam sein!  
"Das freut mich wirklich, Jim. Wie gut kennst du dich mit Computern aus? Ich meine, immerhin bist du ein Mathematikgenie. Ich habe mir die Veröffentlichung deines Vaters angesehen. Wenn die wirklich von dir stammen, dann 'Hut ab!'" Jim grinste nur still und ein wenig verlegen und platschte dann vergnügt mit dem Wasser.  
"Ja, ich kenne mich mit Computern aus. Aber es ist langweilig, wenn man sich länger damit rumärgern muss. Sie antworten immer nur das, was man will und sowieso schon weiß. 1 oder 0."  
"Ausgezeichnet. Ich werde dir einen Job besorgen. Der ist einmal dazu gedacht, dass du legal beschäftigt bist, aber nicht nur. Du wirst im Barts Hospital in der IT-Abteilung arbeiten. Das ist quasi in der Zukunft ein wichtiger Knotenpunkt im Spiel. Noch hast du erst mal keinen weiteren Auftrag, als nett zu sein, umgänglich, höflich ... vielleicht wie ein richtiger Nerd, wenn du das hinbekommst?"  
"Aber klar!" Die braunen Augen strahlten und Mycroft konnte fast sehen, wie Jim schon still an seiner neuen Rolle probte.  
"Halte dich nur und unbedingt von der Pathologie fern. Aber falls du im Rest des Gebäudes ... Kantine, Rauchertreffpunkt usw. ... eine gewisse Molly Hooper triffst ... sei nett zu ihr und freunde dich vielleicht locker mit ihr an."  
"Verstehe!" Und das tat er. So exakt, als wäre er in Mycrofts Gedanken. Ein prickelnder Schauer huschte trotz des warmen Wassers über ihn und ließ seinen Penis erneut anschwellen. Er wartete, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte, dann stand er auf.

"Und jetzt komm mit, Jim. Ich will dir zeigen, welche Seite an mir angenehmer ist." besser für mich zu ertragen, fügte er in Gedanken seufzend an. Jetzt, wo er die Grenze überschritten hatte, war es sowieso egal. Ob sie einmal schmutzigen Sex hatten, oder so oft wie es ging. Sherlock hätte seine helle Freude an seinen Gedanken und würde ihn wohl den Rest seines Lebens damit aufziehen.

Sie lagen beide nackt auf dem riesigen Bett und Mycroft las ein weiteres Kapitel aus "David Copperfield" vor. Erst hatte er regelrecht gespürt, wie ungläubig Jim ihn ansah. Aber er lachte nicht, sondern hatte sich nur neben ihn auf den Rücken gelegt. Sein Kopf war in seine Richtung gedreht und Mycroft, der selbst auf dem Bauch lag, konnte wieder den intensiven Blick der braunen Augen auf seinem Gesicht fühlen. Eine immense Spannung baute sich von Wort zu Wort in ihm auf, ließ seine Stimme immer dunkler und begehrlicher werden. Bis er ständig schlucken musste, um überhaupt noch weitersprechen zu können. Vermutlich würde Jim sich gleich auf ihn stürzen, denn die Ungeduld des jungen Mannes hallte in Mycrofts Gedanken wider.  
Aber Jim konnte sich beherrschen. Das war das Wundervolle an ihm. Moriarty konnte alles sein. Er hatte so viele überraschende Facetten und verborgene Talente, dass er einen immer und jederzeit überraschen konnte. Mycroft hätte nahezu jede Handlung vorhersagen können, denn es wäre für ihn leicht gewesen den verschlungenen Pfaden von Jims Verstand zu folgen. Doch hin und wieder bog der Junge in so düstere Gefilde ab, schwamm in seinem giftigen Wahnsinn, dass sich Mycroft besser zurückzog und sich sagte, dass er Überraschung hin und wieder mochte.  
Als er das Kapitel beendet hatte, lag Jim immer noch still neben ihm und betrachtete ihn. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, seine magere Brust hob und senkte sich. Ein wenig schneller, nicht zu schnell. Mycroft schloss das Buch und legte es zur Seite. Jetzt endlich fühlte er wieder seine schamhafte Erregung, die ihm in dieser Drecksgegend in Whitchapel offensichtlich abhanden gekommen war.  
Jim schob die Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Es war genau so eine zarte, wundervolle, romantische Berührung, wie sie in Büchern und im Fernsehen propagiert wurde. Besser. Zarter. Ehrlicher. Absichtslos. Jim hatte schon bekommen, was er wollte und Mycroft konnte warten. Im Moment war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Jetzt war nur die Zeit, um zu genießen.   
Wie von selbst tasteten sich ihre Lippen ab. Mycroft fühlte dieses irre Prickeln, welches sich von seinem Mund und seiner Zunge über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Jim konnte küssen. Und wie der das konnte! Zwischen Mycrofts Beinen zog es schon so sehnsüchtig, dass er sich anders hinlegen musste. Warum nicht gleich auf Jim? Der Junge war weich wie das Bett. Sein Mund so warm und neckend. Seine Zunge so frech und nass. Die Küsse waren ohne jeglichen Zeitdruck. Rein und warm und atemlos.  
Mycroft hatte seinen Kopf inzwischen an Jims Hals gelegt, spürte dessen Puls unter seiner Wange und verfolgte gedanklich die dünnen, weißen Finger, die seine Wirbelsäule nachzeichneten und lauschte dem süßen, schnellen Atem des Jungen. Unerwartet war er vor Lust wie gelähmt. Anders als vorhin an der Commercial, war er nicht in der Lage etwas zu tun. Er fühlte seine Erektion auf Jims geschwollener Lust und konnte nichts anderes tun, als es wahrzunehmen. Ihm fehlte Luft. Sauerstoff, um zu denken und zu handeln.  
"Willst du, dass ich es tue?" flüsterte Jim plötzlich in sein Ohr. Er klang kratzig, erregt und verrucht.  
"Ja? Dann dreh dich um, leg dich auf den Rücken und lass mich mal machen ... Daddy!" Mycroft hätte sich gerade beim besten Willen nicht gegen Jims Unverschämtheit wehren können. Zumal er hörte, wie liebevoll und verheißungsvoll es klang.  
Er fiel auf den Rücken und Jim hockte schon über ihm. Hypnotisiert starrte er seinen Gast an, wie der sich nun mit verzücktem Gesicht auf seinen harten Schwanz setzte. Jim hatte seine Augen geschlossen, er lächelte ein wenig verträumt und entrückt. Mycroft blinzelte noch nicht mal, grub nur seine Finger immer fester in Jims helle Beine, weil er sich kaum noch kontrollieren konnte. Er stöhnte unwillkürlich tief, als Jim vollkommen auf ihm saß und musste dann doch die Augen schließen. Verspielt bewegte sich Jim nun und lächelte ihn an, als er es wagte die Augen wieder zu öffnen. Jims eigene Erektion stand steil von ihm ab und ein durchsichtiger, klebriger Schleimfaden verband den hellen Penis mit Mycrofts Bauch. Die weiche Spitze glänze rosa und nass. Er musste diesen Jungen festhalten und behalten. Mycroft setzte sich fast ruckartig hoch und schlang seine Arme sehr fest um diesen begehrlichen, hellen Körper, um ihn an sich zu drücken. Um ihn fest auf sich zu drücken. Um an die helle Brust zu seufzen. Um tief in ihm zu sein und Jims zuckende Lust an sich zu spüren. Jim legte seinerseits die Arme um Mycrofts Nacken und keuchte ihm ins Ohr, während er sich auf ihm bewegte. Es war fast unmöglich so fest hielt Mycroft ihn. Doch er hätte nicht loslassen können. Es war wie ein Krampf in seinen Armen. Eine angstvolle und gleichzeitig lustvolle Qual in dem Wissen des kommenden Verlustes. Erbarmungslos presste er Jim auf sich und zog gierig dessen Geruch in seine Nase.

1%  
1 beschissenes %  
Das war zu wenig!

 

Es war Jim, der jäh und laut stöhnte. Zwischen ihnen wurde es heiß und feucht und der Junge krampfte sich zusammen. Das raue, nicht gespielte Stöhnen ließ auch Mycroft dann endlich jede Selbstbeherrschung verlieren. Ein weiteres Mal in dieser Nacht ergoss er sich in ihn. Es war heiß, dunkel, ein wenig schmerzhaft und schien unendlich anzuhalten. Zumindest fühlte Mycroft nach einer Zeit ein Schwindelgefühl und für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl zu sterben. Einen bittersüßen Tod, der sich lohnte. Nicht umsonst nannten die Franzosen den Orgasmus liebevoll "Le petite mort", den 'kleinen Tod'. Wie wahr! Immer noch bebend löste er seine Arme und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Jim lag immer noch auf ihm und scheinbar waren beide Männer absolut unfähig zu sprechen. Dann läutete es! Schrill. Hartnäckig und immer wieder.

 

"Bleib hier!" befahl Mycroft seinem Gast leise und zog sich seinen Morgenmantel über und ging dann mit immer noch wackligen Beinen nach unten. Wenn er nicht genau wüsste, dass Sherlock ihn niemals hier besuchte, würde er fast aufgrund der aggressiven Klingeltechnik auf seinen unmöglichen Bruder schließen. Er blickte sich schnell um, ob irgendwas einen Gast verraten würde. Warf im Vorbeilaufen schnell die zweite Tasse in den Müll und holte dann tief Luft.

Es war in der Tat der unpassendste Besuch und hieß tatsächlich Sherlock Holmes.  
"Ist was passiert?" Mycroft öffnete die Tür, blieb aber aus Gewohnheit da stehen.   
"Im Morgenmantel? 22:03? Du bist also doch krank." Es war halb Frage und halb Feststellung. Sherlocks Augen krochen gnadenlos über ihn und Mycroft vermied es verdächtig zu blinzeln oder zu schlucken.  
"Vielleicht eine Erkältung."  
"Würde zumindest die Farbe deiner Wange erklären, Bruder."  
"Also?"  
Sherlock war plötzlich ein wenig verlegen. Fast hätte Mycroft einen Fehler gemacht, wie er gerade merkte. Deshalb trat er einen Schritt zur Seite und sagte zuvorkommend:  
"Möchtest du nicht in mein Haus kommen?"  
"Auf gar keinen Fall!", fauchte Sherlock. Vorhersehbar.  
"Nun, was kann ich hier an der Tür für dich tun? Oder möchtest du mir etwa eine Versicherung verkaufen? Du wirst doch nicht etwa echter Arbeit nachgehen, um dir deine neue Wohnung leisten zu können?"  
"Ich habe mit Mrs Hudson telefoniert und ich kann vorbei kommen und mir die Wohnung ansehen. Allerdings besteht sie leider, obwohl sie mich kennt und ich ihr geholfen habe, auf einer Kaution und ich bräuchte auch noch die ein oder anderen Dinge ..."  
"Du willst Geld." stöhnte Mycroft gelangweilt.  
"Ich zahle es dir zurück, keine Angst."  
"Habe ich nicht. Behalte es einfach. Ich schreib dir einen Scheck." Er ließ die Tür offen und ging einfach ins Haus. Sherlock würde nicht reinkommen, er brachte es ja kaum über sich ihn um Geld zu bitten! Mit hämischer Genugtuung überreichte er seinem Bruder kurze Zeit später einen Scheck.  
"Das sollte erst mal reichen. Wenn nicht ... du weißt ja offenbar doch wo ich wohne. Gute Nacht!"  
"Moment noch, Mycroft!" Er erstarrte, aber nur innerlich. Äußerlich gelassen lächelte er ihn auffordernd an. Sein Bruder machte sich nie die Mühe bei ihm besonders gründlich zu sein. Bei allen anderen Dingen grub er sich durch jeden Dreck, bis er die Quelle gefunden hatte. Über ihn glitt sein Blick hinweg, als wäre er ein Geist. Ein wichtiger Faktor seines jahrelangen Erfolges. Sherlock fand ihre erzwungene Beziehung einfach so widerwärtig, dass er ihn am liebsten nicht kennen würde.  
Die hellen Augen verengten sich nachdenklich und sein Blick glitt erneut über ihn hinweg.  
"Was du tust, ist obszön, Sherlock. Hör auf damit!" Besser rechtzeitig intervenieren.  
"Du bist nackt unter deinem Morgenmantel. Ist DAS nicht obszön?"  
"Und wenn ich gerade vor meinem Computer sitze und mir Pornos anschaue, es geht dich nichts an. Oder möchtest du doch reinkommen und wir schauen sie uns zusammen an?" Sherlock reagierte nicht wie erwartet. Er betrachtete ihn immer noch und presste nachdenklich die Lippen zusammen.  
"Du steckst doch nicht etwa in Schwierigkeiten, Bruder?"   
Oh ja, tief drin. Er heißt James Moriarty. Du wirst ihn bald kennenlernen und dann steckst du ebenso tief in diesen wundervollen Schwierigkeiten wie ich.  
"Aber nein, kleiner Bruder. Nichts, was sich nicht regeln lässt!" Immerhin hatte das Adjektiv 'kleiner' seine übliche Wirkung auf Sherlock. Sein Mund verzog sich verächtlich. Er wollte sich schon abwenden, drehte sich aber Mycroft wieder zu, der sich beherrschen musste, um nicht weiter in sein Haus zurückzuweichen und Schwäche zu offenbaren.  
"Ich versuche übrigens seit über einer Stunde dich auf dem Handy zu erreichen, DAMIT ich nicht herkommen muss. Ich hoffe, du hast es nicht an Orten, die ..."  
"Sherlock!" knurrte Mycroft warnend, unterdrückt die Röte, die in seine Wangen kriechen wollte und runzelte so drohend wie er konnte die Brauen.  
Sherlock grinste gemein.   
"Und ich dachte schon, dir wäre was Schlimmes passiert und es wäre besser ich sehe mal nach. Schönen Abend noch, Bruderherz!" Endlich wendete er Mycroft den Rücken zu, wedelte kurz mit dem Scheck und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.  
Sein Handy! Großer Gott! Er hatte schon seit gefühlten Ewigkeiten nicht mehr drauf gesehen. Das passierte ihm nie!

"War er das?" Empfing ihn Jim. Er stand am Fenster und hatte wenigstens Sherlocks Gestalt in der Dunkelheit gesehen.  
"Ja. Ich werde ihn dir aber trotzdem noch mal zeigen, doch du wirst nicht mit ihm sprechen. Noch nicht! Hörst du Jim!" Er klang viel zu drohend, obwohl im gar kein Anlass gegeben wurde. Allerdings war auch nicht geplant, dass Sherlock hier auftauchte.   
"Keine Sorge, Mycroft. Ich verstehe deinen Plan und werde mich darauf verlassen. Aber du musst mir schon meine Neugier verzeihen. Wer ist er?" Immer noch stand Jim am Fenster, obwohl Sherlock ganz sicher nicht mehr zu sehen war. Mycroft war unter die Decke gekrochen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich wirklich ein wenig krank. Matt und erschöpft, weil es einfach nicht seine Gewohnheit war sich von seinen eigenen Gefühlen und Sehnsüchten so überfahren und mitreißen zu lassen.  
"Komm ins Bett!" befahl er müde und Jim tat ausnahmsweise ohne Widerworte was er wollte.  
"Er ist mein Bruder. Und er hat ein paar kleinere und größere Probleme und du bist die ideale Person, die sie lösen könnte. Aber mehr möchte ich dir im Moment nicht sagen." Jim rückte näher, bis er seine Arme um ihn legte. Dann schwiegen sie eine ganze Weile und Mycroft schreckte tatsächlich aus einem leichten Schlaf hoch, in den er schon abgeglitten war, als Jim flüsterte.  
"Könnte spannend werden ..." Er sprach eher zu sich selbst, Mycroft antwortete deshalb auch nicht, fühlte aber wieder, wie sehr der Gedanke schmerzte, dass sich Jim seinem Bruder zuwenden würde, wenn er sah, wie ähnlich sie sich waren. Der Gedanke war sehr schwer zu ertragen und eine leise, nervige Stimme in ihm befahl, dass er das nicht zulassen dürfte. Dass er unbedingt eine Hintertür einbauen musste, dass das nicht geschehen würde. Er musste unter allen Umständen bis zum Schluss hart bleiben.


	15. Chapter 15

Als er am nächsten Morgen in sein Büro fuhr, schlief Jim noch. Seit letzter Nacht wusste Mycroft, dass Jim begriffen hatte, um was es ging. Er konnte ihm in dieser Hinsicht vertrauen und er musste das auch, denn neben der unwürdigen Aufgabe seinen Bruder zu bespaßen musste er noch arbeiten.   
Tagsüber bekam er ein paar interessante Anrufe.  
Einer war von der empörten Maklerin, die sich betrogen fühlte und ihn beschimpfte, weil die begehrte Innenstadtwohnung nun schon vermietet war. Er legte kommentarlos auf.  
Ein anderer Anruf informierte ihn darüber, dass sich John Watson in der Nähe des Parks, indem sie ihn beobachtet haben, in einem Café jeden Nachmittag einen doppelten Latte holte. Perfekt. Stamford dort hinzubestellen sollte keine große Sache werden. Doch noch nicht.  
Am Nachmittag kam eine Textnachricht von Sherlock, dass er die Wohnung gemietet hat und nun auf der Suche nach einem Mitbewohner war. Zumindest theoretisch. Mycroft rief ihn augenblicklich an.  
"Was denkst du, warum ich dir texte, Mycroft?" fragte Sherlock unhöflich, war aber immerhin ans Telefon gegangen. Mycroft hatte das auch schon ganz anders erlebt.  
"Weil du nicht mit mir reden willst, schon klar. Aber ich habe keine Zeit zu tippen. Du hast also die Wohnung, fein. Wann ziehst du um und warst du schon im Barts?"  
"Morgen Abend und Nein. Wollte ich gleich machen."  
"Ihr Name ist Molly Hooper."  
"Ich weiß!" Fauchte Sherlock.  
"Im Erdgeschoss des Barts, den ersten Gang links hängt eine Art schwarzes Brett. Vielleicht solltest du da ein Gesuch nach einem Mitbewohner aufhängen?" Es blieb am anderen Ende ein paar Momente still.  
"Warum sollte ich das tun?"  
"Weil das ein einfacher und üblicher Weg wäre?"  
"Nein." War zu erwarten.  
"Gut. Falls dir einen Mann namens Mike Stamford, ein dicklicher, dauergrinsender, sehr sympathischer Typ mit randloser Brille, über den Weg läuft, frag ihn. Er fühlt sich für die Pinnwand zuständig und könnte dir unter Umständen jemanden vermitteln. Oder möchtest du, dass ich dir jemanden schicke?"  
"Auf gar keinen Fall. Ich kann auf deine Spione dankend verzichten, Mycroft!"  
"Dann frage Stamford. Er ist die wandelnde Litfaßsäule des Barts."  
"Ich denke drüber nach. Übrigens ... du scheinst dein Handy ja gefunden zu haben. Funktioniert es noch?"  
Mycroft legte auf, musste aber ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit leise lachen. So ein dreister Idiot!  
Auch Lance meldete sich:  
"Ich denke, ich habe jetzt alles zusammen. Es gibt da ein paar sehr interessante ..."  
"Moment! Nicht jetzt am Telefon. Schicken sie es an meine Email-Adresse!" Auf gar keinen Fall wollte er jetzt Informationen haben, die seine Pläne über den Haufen werfen würden. Ob Jim nun beklaut und vergewaltigt wurde, oder ob er seine eigene Mutter gevögelt hatte, war gerade unwichtig. Wichtig war, die Show begann und Jim Moriarty stand bereit. Unberechenbar, mysteriös und vermutlich schwer zu lenken aber umso spannender für Sherlock und vor allem für ihn selbst.   
Mycroft sah die Mail in seinem Postfach, inklusive Anhang mit den Fotos, öffnete sie aber nicht. Es war ihm einfach nicht möglich, weil er ahnte, dass es seine Einstellung verändern würde - in welche Richtung auch immer. Noch existierte in seinen Gedanken eine reelle Chance für den Jim, den er kannte, mit dem er sich letzte Nacht geliebt hatte. Er konnte das einfach nicht zerstören. Noch nicht, zumindest. Vielleicht, wenn er ihn zurück ins Meer geworfen hatte.

Um sich abzulenken, rief er gegen Abend Stamford an.  
"Hat sich Sherlock Holmes bei ihnen gemeldet?"  
"Oh ... äh, wie war ihr Name doch gleich?"  
"Den habe ich nicht genannt. Sie wissen, wer ich bin. Hat er?"  
"Nein, noch nicht. Aber ..."  
"Hören sie mir zu. Es ist wirklich sehr wichtig, dass sie mir sagen, wenn er das tut. Es ist sozusagen wichtig für die nationale Sicherheit und sie dürfen mich gern unter der Nummer, die sie auf ihrem Display sehen, zurück rufen. Sagen sie ihm, dass sie Ausschau nach einem Mitbewohner halten und sich umhören, rufen sie mich sofort an und wir treffen uns. Ich werde ihnen alles erklären."  
"In was ziehen sie mich da hinein, Mr Unbekannt? Ich bin doch kein Spion oder ihr Laufbursche!" Der nette Mann klang nun doch ein wenig, als wenn er sich unwohl fühlen würde.  
"Ich zweifele nicht an ihrer Integrität, doch möchte ich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ihre geliebte Mutter, mit der sie sich jeden Mittag zum Essen im Raffaella's treffen und die eine sehr erfolgreiche Modeboutique-Kette in London betreibt, mit der Steuererklärung in den letzten Jahren nicht allzu genau war ..." Er verstummte und wartete. Mike schnaufte und sagte dann mit einem erstaunlich weinerlichen Tonfall.  
"Die Steuererklärung habe ich ihr doch gemacht."  
"Umso schlimmer, finden sie nicht? Sie tun mir nur einen kleinen Gefallen, indem sie mich informieren, und zwar genau einen Moment später, wenn Shelock Holmes sie getroffen und gefragt hat. Wir treffen uns, ich sage ihnen worum es geht und das war's. Es wird nichts geschehen, weder ihnen noch ihrer Mutter. Ich möchte nur einen kleinen Gefallen."  
"Sie hätten mich doch auch einfach danach fragen können ..." Ja, in der Tat. Vielleicht hätte er das einfach tun sollen. Aber das war nicht sein Stil und er hatte jetzt auch keine Lust sich auf eine sinnlose Diskussion einzulassen.  
"Tun sie es, Mr Stamford?"  
"Natürlich."  
"Bestens. Und seien sie ganz natürlich! Ich möchte ihm nur einen passenden Mitbewohner vermitteln und wenn er herausfindet, dass ich interveniere, wird er auf jeden Fall ablehnen. Also rufen sie mich augenblicklich an, wenn Sherlock Holmes sie auf einen Mitbewohner ansprechen sollte. Ach ja, vielleicht sollte ihr Weg hin und wieder in die Pathologie führen, er wird sich hauptsächlich dort aufhalten und Molly Hooper über die Schulter schauen."  
"Ist er ... ein Medizinstudent?"  
"Nein. Chemiker. Rufen sie mich einfach an und grüßen sie ihre werte Mutter!"  
"Ja."

Mycroft legte auf und rieb sich über die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er die ungeöffnete Email in seinem Postfach. Schnell schloss er die Seite, ehe er noch weiter in Versuchung geführt wurde.  
Wieder sah er auf die Uhr. Endlich war es spät genug, dass er gehen konnte, ohne dass es auffällig war. Natürlich hatte er immer daran gedacht, ob Jim Blödsinn anstellen würde, ob er diesen Verrückten wieder von der Commercial pflücken musste, oder ob er doch lieber mit aufgeschnittenen Pulsadern in seiner Badewanne liegen würde. Mycroft hätte nicht gesagt, dass ihm die innere Anspannung und Ungewissheit nur Qualen bescherte. Es war auch ein angenehmes Kribbeln, was ihn schneller als sonst nach Hause trieb. Er maulte sogar seinen Chauffeur an, der heute ungewöhnlich träge fuhr, nur um schneller zu Jim zu kommen. Selbstverständlich hätte er Moriarty einfach überwachen lassen können, doch er hatte bisher zu seinem eigenen Vergnügen darauf verzichtet. Es war aber auch eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme gewesen, vielleicht weil er geahnt hatte, dass Jim so durchtrieben und klug war, zu merken, wenn er überwacht wurde. Denn seine Auffassungsgabe war überdurchschnittlich gut und stand der Sherlock's in nichts nach. Bisher.

Sein Haus war dunkel, als er eintraf und er hoffte inständig, dass Moriarty aus Klugheit durch die Dunkelheit schlich, in der er geboren zu sein schien. Denn wenn Sherlock erneut zu seinem Haus gekommen wäre (die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sein Bruder das zwei Tage hintereinander tat, war zwar sehr gering, lag aber nicht bei 0!), so hätte er Licht gesehen und Mycroft hätte sich erklären und herausreden müssen. Er hätte lügen müssen und die Sache mit dem Lügen war, dass man immer weiter lügen musste. Von wegen Lügen hatten kurze Beine. Die Beine einer Lüge wurden immer länger und irgendwann stolperte selbst er darüber.

Leise schloss er auf, rief nicht nach Jim, sondern zog nur lautlos seinen Mantel und seine Schuhe aus. Mycroft hatte gelernt sehr leise zu sein. Leise und unsichtbar. Und eigentlich wollte er Jim auch nicht erschrecken, doch schlich er wirklich nun wie ein Schatten durch sein eigenes Haus, in dem er jedes Staubkorn beim Namen kannte. Überall war es dunkel, doch als er die Treppe nach oben lief, hörte er ein leises Stöhnen. Befriedigte sich Jim selbst? Nicht auszuschließen bei dessen impulsiven Gemüt. Wie würden seine dunklen, vielleicht lustverhangenen Augen aussehen, wenn er ihn überraschte? In Mycroft brannte plötzlich eine heftige Neugier. Er schlich weiter und hörte, dass nicht nur Jim leise keuchte.  
"Und ... hast du jetzt seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, Jim?" hörte er die kratzige Stimme, die ihm vage bekannt vorkam. Ein schneller Blick um die Ecke in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer zeigte Carmine kniend, der seinen kleinen Penis gerade in Jim einführte.  
"Halt die Klappe und fick mich endlich!" Jims Stimme war überdreht, sehr dunkel und klang im Moment so angespannt, dass es Mycroft am eigenen Körper spüren konnte. Er bekam eine Erektion und sah ein Weilchen zu, wie der schmierige Möchtegern-Italiener seinen Jim penetrierte. Jim kniete vor ihm, hatte sich auf seine Unterarme gestützt und sein Gesicht war aus Mycrofts Türposition nicht zu sehen. Auch von Carmine sah er hauptsächlich den weißen Hintern und Rücken. Er blieb aber auch still aus dem Grund stehen, weil er hoffte, dass Jim eine Antwort geben würde, mit der er was anfangen könnte.  
Er nahm an, dass er der war, dessen Aufmerksamkeit Jim wollte. Wenn ja, wie lange schon? Konnte es sein, dass Jim ihn schon kannte, bevor er ihn 'entdeckt' hatte? Wenn ja, aus welchem Grund wollte er seine Aufmerksamkeit? Und was sollte das hier werden? Jim wusste, dass er nach Hause kommen würde. Also wollte er, dass er das hier sah. Warum? Um zu testen, wie weit er gehen konnte? Gedanklich seufzte Mycroft ein wenig überdrüssig, wusste jedoch sofort, dass das nicht der wahre Grund war. Auch nicht, dass Jim ihn mit seiner Schwäche konfrontieren wollte. Mycroft hatte einen sonderbaren Gedanken, traute sich aber nicht ihn weiterzuverfolgen, weil es einfach zu absurd gewesen wäre. Okay, wer also war Jim Moriarty? Ein Blick in die Akte würde ihn aufklären. Ein für alle Mal. Denn, wenn Jim nicht der arme/doch nicht missbrauchte Junge aus Dublin war, war er ein anderer. Ein gefährlicher, geheimnisvoller Mann mit einer unbekannten Identität. Ein schwarzes Rätsel, was ihn erregte und nach Luft schnappen ließ. Ein kleines ... sexy Puzzle, was er schon mal für seinen Bruder lösen musste, damit Sherlock ein paar Jahre beschäftigt war. Aber noch nicht.   
Lass dir Zeit, Mycroft! Genieße es! Noch hast du Zeit!  
Seine Erektion drückte hart und verlangend in seiner Hose. Es war diese mentale Stimulation, die ihn total aus dem Konzept brachte. Zusammen mit den hellen Körpern der jungen Männer in der Dunkelheit seines eigenen Hauses, einem Ort, an dem er ganz er selbst war, ließen ihn sehnsüchtig zittern. Ehe er sich nicht mehr im Griff hatte, sagte er laut:  
"Ich werde euch etwas kochen. Ihr könnte ja nach unten kommen, wenn ihr fertig seid." Nur Carmine schrie erschrocken auf. Jim hatte gewusst, dass er da war. Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern ging nach unten, machte überall Licht an und sah, was er kochen könnte.  
Wie wär's mit Italienisch? Wäre das nicht passend, mein Lieber? Wähle doch endlich mal deine Waffe, Mycroft Holmes! Du zögerst schon viel zu lange!  
Er hing seinen sarkastischen, autoaggressiven Gedanken nach, hörte mit halbem Ohr die beiden oben leise reden und setzte Wasser für die Pasta auf. Lange dauerte es nicht und Jim erschien im Türrahmen. Er trug nur Shorts (immerhin!) und war ansonsten nackt. Er entschuldigte sich nicht, natürlich nicht, lächelte aber auf diese zuckersüße, entschuldigende Weise, die Mycroft ihm nie abnahm, die trotzdem immer wieder sein Herz berührte und ihn so weich machte. In diesen Momenten war Jim der Junge, den er zum ersten Mal auf der Commercial Street gesehen hatte. Verletzt, verloren und bedürftig und trotzdem mit der unberechenbaren Stärke eines Ochsen.  
"Du hättest mitmachen sollen, Mycroft." Sagte er leise und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.  
"Wo ist dein Freund?"  
"Ich befürchte, er traut sich nicht runter. Aber ich rufe ihn, wenn du willst. Soll ich dir was helfen?" Großer Gott, was war das hier? Ein gemütlicher Abend unter Freunde?  
"Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Jim. Was soll das?" Herrschte er ihn ziemlich hitzig an und ärgerte sich augenblicklich über sich selbst. Die dunklen Augen verengten sich und Mycroft kam nicht umhin einen großen und untypisch klaren Ernst in Jims Gesicht zu sehen. Konnte das wahr sein? Wollte Jim wirklich nur wissen, wie ehrlich und tief seine Gefühle für ihn waren? War das der Grund? Es wäre zu abwegig! Zu absurd für dessen undurchsichtigen Kopf. Oder? Genau so albern, wie er es sich wünschte, dass es genau so wäre?  
Seufzend drückte er Jim ein sehr scharfes Messer in die Hand, zeigte auf das Brett und die Pilze und sagte:  
"Dann schneide das ..."  
"Was wäre denn so schlimm an der Tatsache einen entspannten Abend mit zwei hübschen Jungs zu verbringen, Mycroft? Wir hätten bestimmt eine Menge lustiger Geschichten zu erzählen."  
"Halt mich doch nicht für blöd, Junge. Du willst mich vorführen, aber das wird dir nicht gelingen. Und weißt du, warum das so ist? Weil dein Freund Angst vor mir hat, zu Recht! Und außerdem verbringe ich keine entspannten Abende mit Freunden! Wenn schon, ficke ich Strichjungen wie dich."  
"Du hast das vor mir aber nicht getan."  
"Jetzt aber schon. Zufrieden? Schneide die Pilze kleiner!" Jim war ganz gelassen und tat, was er wollte. Er lächelte nicht, sah nicht spöttisch aus, aber auch nicht ängstlich oder verärgert. Es war eher so, als würden sie dieses Gespräch ganz zum Spaß führen und Mycrofts Ärger war nur eine Maske. Und als er das so dachte, begriff er, dass es tatsächlich so war.

"Hör zu Jim ..." sagte er sehr leise und wunderte sich über die gut hörbare Emotionalität in seinem Tonfall.  
"Ich sage dir schnell die Fakten, ehe wir mit diesem Schmierentheater weitermachen. Du bist ... ein wirklich sehr reizvoller und interessanter Mensch. Für mich zumindest. Aber du arbeitest für mich und hast damit zugestimmt meine Bedingungen zu erfüllen. Das schließt nicht aus, dass wir ... nein, lass mich ganz konkret sein, dass ICH mich zu dir hingezogen fühle. Aber, um es beim Namen zu nennen: ich teile nicht gern und ich muss demnächst Dinge tun, die mir sehr schwer fallen werden. Deshalb hatte ich gehofft, in der Zwischenzeit ... würdest du die Pilze bitte verdammt nochmal kleiner schneiden, Jim?"  
"Ja, Sir!" Wieder dieses verletzliche Lächeln. Mycroft verstummte, ihm fiel einfach kein Wort mehr ein, weil er sah, dass Jim schon all das wusste, was er zu sagen hatte. Er benahm sich würdelos und lächerlich und Jim besaß den Anstand nicht weiter zu sticheln. Er sagte nur leise, den Blick auf das Schneidebrett gerichtet und die Pilze in winzige Stücke schneidend:  
"Ich wollte nur wissen, wie wichtig ich dir bin ... nicht mehr."  
"Ich weiß. Das weiß ich, Jim!" Und das wusste er wirklich. Auch wenn es der allerabsurdeste der absurdesten Gedanken war.  
"Liebst du mich, Mycroft Holmes?"   
Mycrofts Herzschlag dröhnte bei dieser, zu erwartenden Frage in seinen Ohren. Er starrte Jim an, konnte sich nicht bewegen nicht atmen. Ein bittersüßer Schmerz zog überall in seinem Körper und er fühlte eine schreckliche Hitze in sich. Jims braune Augen lagen unverwandt auf seinem Gesicht und spiegelten all seine Gefühle wider. Überhaupt schien sein ganzer Körper ein alleiniges Echo von Jims Wesen zu sein. Er schluckte trocken und schmerzhaft. Mycroft machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn und musste einen hysterischen Anfall bezwingen, der ihn hätte schmerzerfüllt stöhnen lassen.  
Schließlich schaffte er es Jim leise ins Ohr zu flüstern:  
"Ich liebe dich genug, um dich zu töten!" Er konnte Jims Beben fühlen und es war dann auch in seiner Stimme zu hören.  
"Das reicht mir!"   
Noch eine Weile hielt er Jim fest, dann sprudelte das kochende Wasser über und sein Herd begann wie verrückt zu piepsen.  
"Ruf deinen Freund. Es gibt gleich Essen!"

Als sie später zu dritt am Tisch saßen, machte sich Mycroft eine mentale Notiz in seinen Almanach. Er, zusammen mit zwei hübschen Kerlen am Tisch, die ihn unterhielten. Carmine war erst in der Tat verängstigt gewesen, taute aber langsam auf, als er sah, wie frech Jim war. Gut, es war hauptsächlich Jim, der eigentlich alle unterhielt. Er stand im Mittelpunkt, gab die tollsten Geschichten zum Besten (von denen Mycroft sicher war, dass mindestens 2/3 erstunken und erlogen waren) und er glühte vor Begeisterung. Heiß, anziehend und verführerisch. Später entdeckte Carmine seinen Alkoholvorrat und er gestattete ihm sich zu nehmen, was er wollte. Jim und er hielten sich zurück. Jetzt erzählte auch Carmine lustige Geschichten von seinen Freiern, die mehr als anzüglich und ganz sicher wahrer waren, als die von Jim. Als der Junge dann aber anfing Jim auf den Schoß zu klettern, befand Mycroft, dass es an der Zeit war den Abend zu beenden. Er fing Jims Blick auf. Carmines Kopf lag auf Jims Oberschenkel und er war ganz schön angetrunken. Leise sang er "... con la chitarra in mano ...“

Mycroft stand auf und ging in die Küche. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er schon Jim kommen.  
"Schick ihn weg!"  
"Wohin? Er würde heute auf der Straße ..."  
"Ist mir egal. Schick ihn weg, ich bezahle auch sein Taxi!"  
"Aber wohin denn? Er hat keinen Freier, bei dem er heute schlafen kann. Es ist schon so spät und er müsste ..."  
"Es. Ist. Mir. Egal." Mycroft starrte Jim hart an und Jim starrte zurück.  
"Du meinst das ernst, oder?"  
"Tue ich. Schick ihn weg. Ich gebe ihm 50 Pfund, er soll sich irgendwo ein Zimmer nehmen. Aber er wird nicht in meinem Haus schlafen."  
"Hast du Angst, er raubt dich aus oder er bringt dich im Schlaf um? Er ist besoffen, Herrgott nochmal!" Mycroft erwiderte nichts. Er wusste nur, dass heute sein Limit, was seine Großzügigkeit betraf, ausgeschöpft war.  
"Er ist harmlos. Lass ihn auf dem Sofa schlafen, okay?"  
"Nein." Ich will dich für mich allein haben. Das sagte er nicht, verschränkte nur unnachgiebig die Arme vor seiner Brust und war neugierig wie weit Jim gehen würde. Wie wichtig würde es dem Kerl sein ihn weiterhin zu beeinflussen, zu verführen?  
"Dann werde ich mit ihm gehen. Ich kann ihn nicht einfach in dem Zustand auf die Straße lassen."  
Interessanter Schachzug mein Junge, wirklich. Fast nehme ich dir deinen Altruismus ab.  
"Dann tu das." Er legte ihm ein paar Pfund auf den Tisch und begann aufzuwaschen. Im Hintergrund hörte er Jim und Carmine reden. Carmine kicherte, während Jim ihn böse anzischte.   
"Mycroft ..."  
"Vergiss das Geld nicht, Jim!" Er drehte sich nicht um, rieb nur aufmerksam den Schwamm über den Teller und lauschte. Jims Wut war sehr gut spürbar. Er hörte, wie er das Geld nahm und seinen Kumpel vor sich her schubste.  
"Lauf, du Blödmann!"  
"Bis morgen, Jim!" rief Mycroft ihm gehässig nach, bekam keine Antwort und hätte sich im nächsten Moment am liebsten selbst in den Arsch getreten, weil er seiner Rachsüchtigkeit nachgegeben hatte. Nur ein kleiner Winkelzug. Eine notwendige Retourkutsche, für das, was er vorhin ertragen musste, als Carmine Jim in seinem eigenen Bett penetriert hatte.   
Er wartete noch eine halbe Stunde, ob Jim zurückkam. Das tat er nicht aber Mycroft hatte es auch nicht anders erwartet. Es war inzwischen nahezu Mitternacht. Der optimalste Zeitpunkt, um einen wachen Sherlock anzutreffen.


	16. Chapter 16

Die frische Luft tat ihm gut und in Sherlocks Zimmer brannte auch noch Licht.  
Als er den Hausflur nach oben ging, konnte er schon die verschiedensten, chemischen Gerüche (oder sollte er besser sagen: Gestank) riechen. Irgendwie konnte er den Vermieter ja verstehen, dass er Sherlock aus der Wohnung warf. Hoffentlich war diese Mrs Hudson verständiger. Aber immerhin fühlte sie sich seinem Bruder gegenüber ein wenig verpflichtet. Das war schon mal ein guter Anfang.  
Ehe er es sich anders überlegen könnte, klopfte er hart an die Tür.

"Komm rein, Mycroft!"   
"Die dritte Stufe auf dem letzten Absatz, Bruder. Du bist der einzige Mensch, der nicht in die Mitte trampelt, sondern immer ganz weit rechts läuft, weil du dann glaubst, du könntest mich überraschen. Nun, aus dem Grund weiß ich, wer es ist."  
"Ich hatte nicht danach gefragt. Aber es zeugt von deinem Taktgefühl, dass du mich ausgerechnet an deinem letzten Abend in diesem Zimmer informierst." Sherlock stöhnte überdrüssig und wandte sich dann wieder seinem monströsen Experiment zu, was auf dem Tisch aufgebaut war.  
"Was willst du?"  
"Müsstest du nicht deinen Sachen zusammenpacken? Ich dachte, du ziehst morgen um? Ich bin hier, weil ich fragen wollte, ob du einen Umzugswagen, anderweitig Hilfe oder noch Geld brauchst." Liebenswürdig und falsch lächelnd sah er seinen kleinen Bruder an. Der verengte die Augen, ließ irgendwas in einen Glaskolben mit gallegrüner Flüssigkeit fallen und beide starrten auf das Zischen und den gelblichen Rauch. Es begann widerlich zu stinken.  
"Du hättest anrufen können."  
"Ich finde mein Telefon nicht. Vielleicht kannst du mir sagen, wo es ist, Consulting Detective?" Sherlock schnaubte in einer Mischung aus Ekel, Empörung und Spott.  
"Okay, der war gut, Mycroft. So, jetzt komm zum Punkt. Ich muss noch packen!" Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem unechten Grinsen und er zog sich nun seine Schutzbrille über die Augen.  
"Den Punkt sagte ich bereits. Tu mir den Gefallen, Sherlock ... und versuche nicht gleich wieder aus der neuen Wohnung zu fliegen, indem du das ganze Haus mit unerträglichem Gestank verseuchst, die Vermieterin beleidigst oder als Putzfrau missbrauchst oder gar die Einrichtung zerstörst, weil du dich langweilst."  
"Du hörst dich an, als hättest DU Langweile, Mycroft. Oder nein, warte, kann es sein, dass du dich sorgst? Darum, dass mein schlechter Ruf deine gute Reputation zerstört? Apropos Ruf! Angeblich hat sich ein gewisser Vito Corleone nach mir erkundigt. Schon mal von ihm gehört?"  
"Aber ja. Ist der Godfather aus dem Film "Der Pate"." Sherlock sah ihn merkwürdig an, als würde er gleich in Lachen ausbrechen.  
"Was wollte er von dir?" fragte Mycroft schnell und betrachtete den einen Stuhl, der übersät war mit kleinen Brandlöchern, Spuren von Säuren und undefinierbaren Substanzen.  
"Keine Ahnung. Mich persönlich hat er nicht angerufen. Hat ihm wohl gereicht, was er über mich gehört hat. Mein Informant sagte mir, er wäre Zuhälter und da dachte ich mir, ich frage dich mal, wo du letztens unter dem Morgenmantel doch so nackt warst. Könntest du etwas mit einem Strichjungen zu tun haben, Mycroft? Du würdest doch nicht etwa die Frechheit besitzen dir Jungs mit ins Haus zu nehmen und das auch noch unter meinem Namen, denn wenn das so wäre ..."  
"Hör auf! Sofort!" Mycrofts Stimme klang auf diese absolute Weise so gefährlich und nachdrücklich, dass jeder, der nicht debil war auf der Stelle verstummte. Auch Sherlock sprach nicht weiter. Aber er betrachtete ihn interessiert und es kostete Mycroft seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, der Mann zu sein, der er sein wollte und den sein Bruder nun zu sehen erwartete. Schweigend sahen sie sich an. Ein stiller, immerwährender Kampf, dann gab Sherlock nach, zuckte seine Schultern und sagte nur:  
"Mach was du willst, aber zieh mich und meinen Namen da nicht mit rein."  
"Ich mache gar nichts. Außer ..." Sein kleiner Bruder blickte ihn nicht mehr an, schien nur sehr konzentriert auf die grüne Flüssigkeit zu starren, in die er nun wieder etwas warf. Es zischte leise, qualmte aber nicht.  
" ... mir Sorgen zu machen, dass du auf seltsame Ideen kommst, weil du dich langweilst."  
"Da fragt sich wirklich, wer sich von uns beiden im Moment langweilt." Murmelte Sherlock, ohne hochzusehen. Aufmerksam musterte Mycroft seinen Bruder. Auch, wenn der glaubte, sich hinter seiner abweisenden Gleichgültigkeit verstecken zu können, so wusste Sherlock eine Tatsache nicht (und wenn es nach Mycroft ginge, würde er auch niemals davon erfahren). Mycroft war nicht nur in Lage aufgrund von verräterischen Details, anhand von optischen Indizien, aus denen man Schlussfolgerungen ziehen konnte, den Zustand seines Bruders abzuleiten (auch, wenn er ihm das weisgemacht hatte). Er fühlte einfach wie es um ihn stand. Nun betrachtete er einen, nach außen hin ruhigen, distanzierten Mann, fühlte aber nur zu gut wie sehr die Rastlosigkeit und die Überdrüssigkeit all der Dinge, die er schon kannte in ihm brannte. Sherlock war mal wieder kurz vor einer heftigen Eruption und es wurde Zeit. Zeit Jim ins Spiel zu werfen. Zeit für ein Opfer. Ein Opfer, was ihm diesmal das Herz brechen würde. Verdammter, kleiner Bruder.  
"Versuche nicht noch an deinem letzten Abend das Haus in Brand zu stecken!"  
"Dir auch eine gute Nacht, Mycroft!"

Später lag er allein in seinem Bett. Inzwischen kam es ihm viel zu groß und vor allem leer vor. Er konnte nicht einschlafen und drehte sich von einer auf die andere Seite. Immer wieder lauschte er, ob er verdächtige Geräusche hörte, ob Jim vielleicht ums Haus schlich ... Schließlich schlief er doch ein und als endlich sein Wecker klingelte, hatte er das Gefühl keine einzige Minute geschlafen zu haben.  
Er schleppte sich durch den Tag, vermied jeden Gedanken an Jim oder Sherlock und seufzte doch einmal hörbar erleichtert, als es endlich Zeit war sein Büro zu verlassen. Vorher allerdings, tätigte er noch ein paar Anrufe und ließ 'Vito Corleone' einsammeln und verwahren. Nur für alle Fälle. Ehe Sherlock noch begann sich intensiv für den Zuhälter zu interessieren. Er würde den Godfather bei Gelegenheit befragen.

Sein Gast, den er verloren geglaubt hatte, lümmelte, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre auf dem Sofa herum, aß eine Orange und schaute fern. Es lief eine dieser dämlichen, gestellten Gerichtsshows.  
"Wie bist du ins Haus gekommen?"  
"Mit dem Schlüssel."  
"Ich hatte dir keinen Schlüssel gegeben, Jim."  
"Nein, nicht direkt. Indem du mich eingeladen hast hier vorübergehend zu wohnen aber schon. Ich nehme es, es ist dein Zweit - oder Drittschlüssel. Die Schlüssel lagen in der Schale im Flur. Ich dachte, ich nehme ihn mal besser an mich, falls dir was passiert oder ich beschließe, dich im Schlaf mit dem Kissen ersticken zu wollen. Und nach gestern Abend hättest du das verdient." Endlich drehte sich Jim zu ihm um, saugte noch einmal hörbar an einem Orangenstück und grinste breit. Mycroft schwankte zwischen Ärger und Erleichterung und entschloss sich dann aufgrund der wenigen Zeit, die noch blieb für Letzteres.  
"Du hast recht. Hast du Hunger? Wenn ja, bestell' uns doch was. Flyer liegen ..."  
"Ich weiß, wo sie liegen ... Daddy!"  
"Hör auf damit!"  
"Entschuldige bitte." Wieder lächelte er auf diese unschuldige, harmlose und bezaubernde Weise, dass Mycroft, anstatt sich umzuziehen zu ihm ging. Er kniete sich fast willenlos vors Sofa und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Es überraschte Jim, das war gut zu fühlen, doch er zögerte keine Sekunde und umarmte ihn. Nach einer Weile sagte er leise:  
"Wir könnten in dein Schlafzimmer gehen."  
"Wir haben noch etwas vor. Ich will dir meinen Bruder zeigen."  
"Ich denke, der wird nicht weglaufen. Er hat einen sehr hartnäckigen Eindruck gemacht, kürzlich an deiner Tür."  
Mycroft seufzte nur leise und stand auf. Jim folgte ihm kommentarlos ins Schlafzimmer. Was auch Jim Moriarty vorhatte, und er hatte definitiv etwas vor, dass was er mit ihm gerade tat, meinte er absolut ernst. Als sie sich gegenseitig auszogen, sprach keiner der beiden. Jim benutzte nur seinen verführerischsten Welpenblick und küsste sehr konzentriert seine Brust, leckte über seine hart gewordenen Brustwarzen und strich begehrlich über seine Lenden. Mit weichen Knien landete Mycroft auf dem Bett und der Kerl lag schon auf ihm, bevor er nur zum zweiten Mal Luft holen konnte.  
"Kannst du mich so nehmen, wie neulich, im Regen?" raunte Jim in sein Ohr und strich dabei mit seinen warmen Händen verlangend über Mycrofts Männlichkeit.  
"Nein. Nicht hier ... " Lippen saugten an seinem Hals und für Momente musste Mycroft regelrecht nach Luft schnappen, weil er das Gefühl hatte, seine Lust würde unaufhaltsam überhand nehmen.  
"Dann lies mir vor ..." Er rutschte von ihm runter, griff nach dem Buch, was neben dem Bett lag und warf es Mycroft zu. Oh Jim, warum tust du das? Warum wusste der kleine Mistkerl genau, wie er ihn provozieren konnte? Und warum spielte er dieses kindische Spiel mit? Und warum war er so angepisst, wenn Sherlock genau so war? War es, weil er Jim wirklich liebte? Wie ein Mann einen anderen Mann liebte? Ja? So?  
Ja, Mycroft? Tu was dagegen, verdammt!   
Noch nicht jetzt! Noch nicht, solange Mike Stamford nicht anrief.  
Oh, du machst dein Glück von Sherlocks Laune abhängig? Fatal, Holmes! Fatal!  
Sei kein Idiot und wirf ihn ins Meer zurück. Los!

 

Jim saß nackt, im Schneidersitz und mit unübersehbarer Erektion neben ihm und wartete darauf, dass er das Buch in die Hand nahm. Er wollte ihn beobachten, wollte ihn mit seinem schwarzen, gefährlichen Blick stimulieren und reizen. Und er freute sich unübersehbar darauf. Aber das Spiel hatte begonnen und manche Dinge mussten beendet werden, um andere beginnen zu lassen. Mit ein paar schnellen, zielsicheren und trainierten Griffen hatte er den Jungen zu sich gezogen. Jim lag vor ihm auf dem Rücken und war überrascht und so weich, dass er fast ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam, als er sich auf ihn legte. Er drückte seine Beine links und rechts nach oben. Hinter seinen Augen brannte dieses ungesunde, tiefschwarze Feuer, was er auch in Jims Blick sah. Dessen sinnliche Lippen standen offen und er konnte ihm ansehen, dass er begierig war ihn in sich zu spüren. Und er fühlte, dass es das war, was Jim wirklich wollte. Er wollte diese quälende Gewalt und diese brutale Härte. Er forderte sie geradezu heraus und hatte in ihm scheinbar einen würdigen Gegenspieler gefunden. Dass sich Mycroft dazu hinreißen ließ, schrieb er nicht nur allein dem zeitlichen Druck zu, unter dem er stand. Oder die Aussicht auf den Verlust und die umso schmerzhaftere Einsamkeit danach ... nein, er wollte diesem Mann auch das geben, was er wollte. Einfach aus dem trivialen, romantischen Grund, um ihn glücklich zu sehen. Unnachgiebig drückte er nun seine Männlichkeit in Jim, ohne eine Sekunde seinen Blick aus den dunklen Augen zu nehmen. Jim stöhnte laut und so lustvoll, dass Mycroft schon allein bei diesem Geräusch fast zum Höhepunkt gekommen wäre. Alles in ihm brannte. Er schaffte es kaum noch seine Augen aufzuhalten, weil er nur noch auf dem Körper unter ihm zusammenbrechen und seine Ekstase heraus schreien wollte. Jim krallte seine Hände in seine Hüften und drückte ihn noch mehr in sich. Er presste seinen Mund auf die dick geschwollene Halsschlagader des Jungen, saugte daran und stieß tief in ihn. Es war gut. Es war gewalttätig und ohne jegliche Kontrolle. Aus Jims Kehle kam ein Geräusch, welches einem Tier ähnelte, was gerade von einem Raubtier an der Kehle zu Boden gerissen wurde. Mycroft ließ sein Wollen los und gab seinen Körper frei. In einem unbedeutenden Hintergedanken wusste er nur zu genau, dass er Jim vermutlich weh tat. Aber es war egal. Und es war auch egal, dass Jim seine Zähne plötzlich hart in seine Schulter grub und wieder dieses gedämpfte Geräusch aus Lust und Schmerz machte. Jim schlang seine Beine nun fest um ihn und Mycroft konnte nur noch schnell und tief keuchend in ihn stoßen. Er zitterte wie verrückt und der Schmerz in seiner Schulter vermischte sich mit seinem animalischen Trieb zu einem leidenschaftlichen langen Stöhnen. Erst, als er wieder so einigermaßen zu Sinn kam, fühlte er die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihnen. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Jim einen Höhepunkt hatte.  
Schließlich blieb er einfach nur auf dem jungen Kerl liegen, unfähig sich zu rühren.  
"Das ... war ... richtig ... gut." Krächzte Jim. Er klang äußerst euphorisch, verausgabt und er hörte sich glücklich an. So zufrieden, dass Mycroft unwillentlich lächeln musste. Kleiner verrückter Stricher!

Noch gefühlte Ewigkeiten, sehr befriedigende Ewigkeiten, lagen sie einfach nackt und erschöpft nebeneinander. Dann zogen sie sich auf Mycrofts Geheiß an. Sie hatten noch etwas vor.


	17. Chapter 17

Jim steckte in einem übergroßen, schwarzen Kapuzenhoodie und auch Mycroft trug dunkle Kleidung. Da, wo sie nun hingingen, durften sie auf keinen Fall Aufmerksamkeit erregen!  
Mit einem Taxi ließen sie sich in die Nähe der Bakerstreet bringen und Jim kicherte nun dauernd überdreht.  
"Hör doch auf damit!", fauchte Mycroft, obwohl er selbst diese Endgültigkeit spürte. Die heiße Phase begann und das fühlte auch Jim.  
"Ich kann das nicht einfach abschalten. Das weißt du doch, Mister Holmes!" Es folgte ein irres Lachen. Glücklicherweise hielt das Taxi und Mycroft flüchtete fast erleichtert in eine Seitenstraße, auf der nicht so viele Menschen unterwegs waren.  
"Oh, was tun wir, Daddy? Einbrechen? Verhauen wir ihm seinen frechen Arsch? Oh sag, dass wir etwas Aufregendes tun?! Sag mir, dass wir gleich ganz viel Spaß haben werden? Er sah doch so ..." Mycroft hatte genug. Er packte Jim grob am Arm und schleuderte den leichten Körper in einen finsteren Hauseingang und es tat ihm auch schon leid. Enttäuscht über seine eigene Aktion stöhnte er entnervt.  
"Es tut mir leid, Jim. Aber ich bitte dich, sei nur für ein paar Augenblick ... nimm das ernst. Nein, nimm diesen Mann ernst!" Er funkelte Jim an und konnte sehen, wie dessen Erregung sich herunter kühlte, umso länger er ihn zwang an Ort und Stelle zu stehen.  
"Du bist aufgeregt, das verstehe ich. Ich werde dir gleich eine Menge erklären und ich will, dass du so aufnahmefähig wie möglich bist, da ich es kein zweites Mal sagen kann!"  
"Aber das bin ich doch immer, Mycroft Holmes!" erwiderte Jim mit absolut vernünftiger und tiefer Stimme, die so gar nichts mit seinem kindischen Giggeln von eben gemein hatte, das aber ebenso zu ihm gehörte wie dieser fatale Ernst. Ein Mal holte Mycroft tief Luft und drückte Jim einen harten Kuss auf den Mund und zog ihn weiter, ehe sich dessen kalte Hand unter seine Jacke schieben konnte.

Sie gingen in ein Haus, welches offenbar nicht bewohnt war und in Kürze renoviert werden sollte. Zumindest sah es im Hausflur so aus. Mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die er nicht zu erklären gedachte, schloss Mycroft eine der Wohnungen im ersten Stock auf. Sie war komplett leer und staubig. Er machte kein Licht, denn die Straßenlaterne von draußen reichte völlig aus, um bis zum Fenster zu gehen.  
"Komm zu mir, Jim!" Der junge Mann tat das und stand so dicht bei ihm, dass sich ihre Arme berührten. Ein paar herzzerreißende Augenblicke war Mycroft tatsächlich den Tränen nah, weil das Ende dieser wundervollen Tage bevorstand. Tage, die er nie eingeplant hatte und die dieser junge, attraktive Mann namens James Moriarty ihm liebevoll und sehr geschickt abgepresst hatte. Tage, die sich wider Erwarten wundervoll aufregend und echt angefühlt hatten. Tage, die dringend vorbei sein mussten!  
Aus seiner Jackentasche nahm er nun ein kleines Fernglas und reichte es Jim.  
"Gegenüber, in der 221 b wohnt mein jüngerer Bruder Sherlock Holmes. Er ist ein extrem ruheloser Geist mit einer krankhaften Neugier und nicht zu unterschätzender Intelligenz und einer, an Wahnsinn grenzenden Hartnäckigkeit. Wenn du ihn kennenlernst, wirst du merken, dass du ihm ähnlich bist. Ähnlich, Jim! Nicht mehr. Seit vielen undankbaren Jahren ist es meine Aufgabe ihn zu beschützen, was bei seinem Lebensstil nicht immer einfach ist. Aber ich tue es, weil ich keine Wahl habe, weil ich es kann und weil ich der einzige Mensch bin, der dazu in der Lage ist. Sherlock Holmes größter Feind ist die Langeweile. Doch damit ist Schluss, denn ab sofort bist du sein größter Feind. Mein Bruder nennt sich Consulting Detective und steht selbstredend auf der guten Seite des Gesetzes (mit Abstrichen und meinen Interventionen, dachte Mycroft zynisch). Ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt, der nicht in allzu weiter Ferne liegt, wird es einen Consulting Criminal namens James Moriarty geben. Du, Jim. Ich habe soweit alles vorbereitet. Du wirst ab morgen nicht mehr bei mir wohnen können. Deshalb habe ich dir eine Unterkunft besorgt. Dort wirst du Unterlagen finden, in denen alles steht, was du wissen musst. Ich lasse dir eine große Freiheit, werde dich aber im Auge behalten. Du wirst dich fragen, wie weit du gehen kannst und meine Antwort wird dich inzwischen vielleicht nicht mehr so erstaunen."   
Mycroft holte trotzdem mehrmals tief Luft und blickte starr auf die erleuchteten Fenster in der Wohnung seines Bruders. Er zog offenbar gerade ein und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er vor dem Haus auftauchen würde. Sherlock liebte es nachts zu essen. Irgendeine dieser fettigen Imbissbuden hatte immer auf und er würde nach seinem Umzug irgendwo etwas essen gehen.  
"Ich lasse dir freie Hand, bis auf eine Sache! Bedrohe nicht Sherlocks Leben. Wenn du das tust, bist du schneller weg vom Fenster als du deinen Namen aussprechen kannst. Ansonsten darfst du kreativ sein und deiner Fantasie freien Lauf lassen. Ärgere meinen Bruder, fordere ihn heraus, verhöhne ihn, spiel mit ihm und lass ihn tanzen. Aber unterschätze ihn und seinen Eifer nicht. Wenn er etwas will, wird er weder ruhen, noch schlafen, noch essen, bis er es bekommen hat. Er ist wie ein verfluchter Bluthund und findet letzten Endes jedes Loch, in dem du deine Knochen verscharrt hast." Jims erstaunlich warme Hand hatte sich in seine geschoben und er konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun.  
"Sag mir, wenn du ihn loswerden willst." War die erste Erwiderung von Jim und Mycroft hätte wirklich fast gelacht. Vor Erleichterung aber auch vor Entsetzen.  
"Nein! Jim! Hörst du mir nicht zu? Ich sagte, bedrohe niemals sein Leben!"  
"Aber du ... er ... es ist er, der dich zu dem macht, was du bist!" knurrte Jim nun und er klang erschreckend aggressiv und richtig zornig.  
"Gut, ich versuche es dir aus einer anderen Sicht zu erklären. Ich biete dir eine unglaubliche Chance dir einen Ruf aufzubauen, indem zu Sherlock Holmes herausforderst. Eigentlich hat meine Aufführung eine 100% Erfolgschance. Doch weil ich dich mag, Jim, gebe ich dir genau 1% um heil aus der Sache rauszukommen. Ich weiß, du wirst in der Lage sein das zu nutzen, weil du clever bist und diese fatalistische Verrücktheit hast, die dich Dinge tun lässt, die andere niemals machen würden. Du hast recht, Sherlock blockiert in meinem Leben einen Teil, der sich gar nicht so übel angefühlt hat, wie du mir das so nett gezeigt hast. Doch das ist nicht der Teil meines Lebens, der zählen darf.   
In dem Moment, wo ich jetzt neben dir stehe, würde ich dir zwar am liebsten sagen, dass ich dich nicht gehen lassen möchte, doch ..."  
"Dann lass mich nicht gehen!" Jims Stimme war bedrückt, rau und so traurig, dass Mycroft schlucken musste.  
"Lass mich nicht gehen, Mister!" Wiederholte er und Mycroft musste an die ersten beiden Male denken, als er ihn an der Commercial gesehen und beobachtet hatte. Dass sein Herz jetzt schon brechen würde, hätte er nie gedacht. Aber es fühlte sich verdammt danach an. Jim Moriarty schauspielerte nicht. Er bettelte ihn ernsthaft an. Dass Jim weinte, konnte er eher spüren als sehen. Seine Hand hob sich wie von selbst und strich ihm über die nasse Wange.  
"Ich muss, Jim. Ich muss ..." Den schmerzhaften Klos im Hals bekam er einfach nicht runtergeschluckt. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er eine Bewegung.

"Sieh jetzt durchs Fernglas und sieh ihn dir an, Jim!" Seine Stimme brach und war kaum zu verstehen, doch der Junge hob gehorsam das Fernglas an seine Augen, wischte sich aber vorher mit dem Ärmel drüber.  
"Gefällt er dir?" Mycroft musste einfach ein paar belanglose Dinge sagen, um die Pein aus seiner Brust zu vertreiben.  
"Er ist ... interessant!" flüsterte Jim tonlos und folgte Sherlocks Bewegungen mit dem Fernglas.  
"Wir sollten ihm folgen und ..."  
"Nein, Jim! Auf gar keinen Fall! Er wird dich bemerken. Tu das nie! Nimm jemand, der das für dich tut! Jemand, der zuverlässig und gut ausgebildet ist! Mach das niemals selbst. Ich will nicht, dass er dich in die Finger bekommt. Falls ihr euch treffen müsst, dann bestimmst du den Zeitpunkt wo und wann. Wir werden in Kontakt bleiben. Ich werde alles beobachten, dich beraten und dich über die weitere Vorgehensweise informieren. Ich kenne diesen Mann besser als er sich selbst. Ich weiß wie er denkt und fühlt, ich weiß, welche Schritte er als nächstes tun wird. Es wird ein wundervolles Spiel für ihn sein, auch für dich. Und wenn du dich ein wenig zurückhältst, haben wir alle ein paar Jahre lang einen hübschen Spaß. Aber ..."  
"Aber wir werden uns nicht mehr treffen können?"  
"Nicht so wie bisher. Laut meinem Plan werden wir uns ganz sicher wieder treffen, doch ich befürchte, es wird nichts mit dem zu tun haben, wie du es kennst. Aber noch ist es nicht so weit!"  
"Nur noch mal fürs Protokoll, Mister Holmes: Ich soll mich als Krimineller austoben?"  
"Ja."  
"Raub? Mord? Verbrechen? All so was?"  
"Ja. Alles was du willst. Nur sei so schlau und lass dich nicht erwischen. Falls ja, kann ich nichts für dich tun. Das verstehst du sicherlich."  
"Das ist ziemlich pervers seinem Bruder so etwas anzutun. Oder nicht? Wie kommt man ..."  
"Nun, es liegt in Sherlock selbst. Dieser Verrückte zieht seinen Daseinszweck daraus anderen Menschen zu helfen, indem er Verbrechen aufklärt und für Gerechtigkeit sorgt. Er möchte so gern auf der Seite des Guten stehen, er möchte sich als Retter und als Held sehen und was würde da nicht besser passen, als wenn er Verbrechen verhindert und oder aufklärt? Deine zukünftigen Verbrechen, Jim. Dein kriminelles Netzwerk, welches Sherlock Holmes in Zukunft sehr zu schaffen machen wird, weil es ausgeklügelt und undurchsichtig ist. Ich hatte viel Spaß daran es zu kreieren und es aufzubauen. Nutze es klug, sei wachsam und denk immer dran, dass ich alles weiß und dich jederzeit finden und holen kann."  
"Ich merke schon, Moral ist nicht so deins, Mycroft", war Jims banale Erwiderung.  
"Nein, das würdest du ebenso sehen, wenn du meine Position ein paar Jahre kennenlernen würdest. Mehr Schein als Sein! Letztlich geht es mir darum kein Chaos im Land ausbrechen zu lassen. Denn Chaos bedeutet Anarchie und Sherlock ist in der Lage Chaos zu stiften und er liebt Unordnung über alles. Es wäre ein Paradies für ihn, in dem er sich verlieren würde. Du solltest sehen, wie er wohnt! Eine Müllhalde ist nichts im Vergleich."  
"Erzähl mir doch mehr von deinem Bruder. Es klingt ungemein unterhaltsam."  
"Nein. Denn es ist deine Aufgabe ihn kennenzulernen, um ihn zu bespaßen. Keine Angst, ich bin sicher, dir wird etwas einfallen. In den Unterlagen wirst du eine Menge Inspiration finden, die bei deiner Kreativität ganz sicher zu großartigen Ereignissen führen werden. Du bist sehr begabt, James Moriarty!"  
"Kann ich noch aussteigen?"  
"Warum?"  
"Vielleicht habe ich moralische Bedenken?"  
"Sei nicht albern Jim. Ich habe dich durschaut. Menschen wie du haben keine Bedenken. Schon gar keine moralischen." Jim sah blicklos auf die inzwischen leere Baker Street. Ein eigenartiges Schweigen war entstanden. Irgendwie schien plötzlich eine dritte Person im Raum zu sein. Sherlock Holmes.

"Wie schlimm ist deine Krankheit, Jim?" Obwohl er sich wirklich zusammennahm, klang Mycroft kaum wie er selbst. Fast furchtsam und haltlos.  
"Ich ... werde es nicht machen, Mister Holmes!" Jim dachte nicht daran die Frage zu beantworten und wenn er hin und wieder einen Eindruck eines smarten, selbstsicheren jungen Mannes gemacht hatte, im Augenblick war er nichts anderes als ein verletzlicher Junge. Mycroft war nicht gleich in der Lage zu antworten. Er lauschte nur verzweifelt seinem eigenen, schnellen Herzschlag.  
"Du wirst .... doch nicht etwa Mitleid mit einem Mann haben, den du nicht mal kennst, Jim? Oder hast du wirklich moralische Bedenken?" Die letzte Frage klang fassungslos und das war er auch. Hatte er sich so in dem Jungen geirrt? Es war eindeutig ein Psychopath laut Definition, auch wenn er nicht viel auf dieser Art des Schubladendenkens gab. Jim sehnte sich nach Aufmerksamkeit und Anerkennung, ebenso wie Sherlock. Und wenn jemand wusste, wie damit umzugehen war, dann doch wohl er!  
"Jim?" Jim schluchze plötzlich herzzerreißend und Mycroft stand gelähmt neben ihm, weil er damit am wenigsten gerechnet hatte.  
"Wenn du Angst hast, dass du dabei zu Tode kommst ..."  
"Das ist es nicht! Jeder beschissene Mensch stirbt. Das ist es, was einen Mensch doch ausmacht ...!"  
"Was dann? Sag es mir. Noch kann ich dich gehen lassen aber die Gründe für deine Absage würden mich brennend interessieren." Zu seinem Entsetzen begann Moriarty wieder zu weinen.  
"Ich habe ... kein Mitleid mit ... deinem Bruder, obwohl ich sagen muss, dass ... du ... nun, du wirst deine Gründe habe. Aber ich ... was ist mit dir?"   
"Großer Gott, hör auf mit dem Schmierentheater Moriarty. Jetzt sag mir nicht, du hast Mitleid mit mir! Das kannst du dir sparen, weißt du warum? Weil Sherlock dich jagen wird. Was das heißt, würdest du erfahren, wenn du Ja sagst und dann wirst du wissen, warum ich dein Mitleid nicht brauche. Denn du wirst es für dich selbst brauchen!" 

Mycroft hatte irgendwie sein sonst so exaktes Zeitgefühl verloren. Der Raum, in dem sie standen war eisigkalt und der Atem war gut sichtbar. Die Situation fühlte sich surreal an und mehr als ein Mal dachte Mycroft es wäre nur ein Traum. Jim neben ihm schniefte immer noch und wischte sich dauernd übers Gesicht. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wer das war. Jim war alle und jeder und gleichzeitig niemand. Noch nie hatte er so eine Person getroffen und er hätte nicht gedacht, dass das überhaupt möglich war. Er konnte Jims Gefühle deutlich spüren und sie sezieren, wie er es immer tat. Es waren keine Lügen und trotzdem stimmte das nicht so ganz. Dieser junge Mann schien sich wie ein Chamäleon anzupassen. An sein Umfeld, seine Mitmenschen und vor allem an seine eigenen Launen und Bedürfnisse. Er war ein vollkommen unfertiger Mensch, so philosophisch sich das auch anhörte.  
Vielleicht waren es doch weit mehr als 1% Chance, dachte Mycroft in einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Empörung (über das eigene Versagen).  
"Lass mich nicht gehen!", hörte er Jim flüstern. Dessen Stimme war sehr dunkel, wie schwarzes, heißes, flüssiges Teer und sie erreichte nicht nur augenblicklich Mycrofts Geschlechtsteil, sondern auch sein Herz und was schlimmer war, seinen Verstand.  
"Ich kann nicht ... Ich muss ..." Er selbst flüsterte nur. Rau, erregt und unpräzise.  
"Lass mich nicht gehen!" schrie Jim plötzlich mit so überschnappender und schmerzerfüllter Stimme, dass ihn Mycroft nur brutal seinen Arm von hinten um den Mund legen konnte und ihn ein paar Schritte vom Fenster weg, weiter in die Schatten der leere Wohnung ziehen konnte.  
"Nur wenn du Ja sagst und mitspielst!" Er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Sherlock brauchte ihn und sein Spiel und er brauchte Jim, denn der war perfekt. Wenn er dafür Eingeständnisse machen musste (und es war ja nicht so, dass sie ihm missfallen würde, aber sie wären ein zusätzliches und nicht zu unterschätzendes Risiko), dann würde er das tun. Aber noch ließ er Jim nicht los und gab seinen Mund nicht frei.  
"Hör mir zu Jim ...." Er flüsterte leise in sein Ohr und hatte seine andere Hand um seinen Leib gelegt. Jim stand mit dem Rücken an ihm und das wilde Zittern war nur zu gut zu spüren. Es übertrug sich und Mycroft brauchte alles an Selbstbeherrschung um mit ihm zu sprechen.  
"Du tust, was ich dir gesagt habe ... ich werde aufpassen, dass dir nichts geschieht und wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werde ich dir helfen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du überlebst und Sherlock entkommen kannst. Ich bin der Einzige, der das schaffen kann. Nicht du, für wie klug du dich auch hältst, Jim. Es wird eine Zeit geben, in der wir uns nicht treffen werden. Doch ich bin mir sicher, dass du und Sherlock von der kommenden Zeit sehr profitieren werden." Jims Nicken war gut zu merken und auch, wie weich sein Körper war. Vorsichtig gab Mycroft seinen Mund frei.  
"Und ..." Jim klang immer noch erschrocken und heiser.  
" ... und wenn sich rausstellt, dass ich klüger bin als er. Wenn er mich langweilt und ich ihn schlagen kann. Einfach so, mit einem Fingerschnippen ..." Mycroft wusste, dass Jim unter Umständen recht hatte, sagte aber nur:  
"Dann wirst du es trotzdem nicht tun, weil du willst, dass ich dich nicht gehen lasse ... richtig?!" Es war eher eine Festlegung und Jim stieß die Luft raus.  
"Du darfst dich drüber freuen, dir sagen, dass Sherlock nur mein kleiner Bruder ist und es nicht mit mir aufnehmen kann. Jetzt zieh deine Hose runter Jim!" Er konnte die Gedanken des jungen Kerls nahezu hören: Na endlich steht er mal zu seiner verfickten schwarzen Seite! Mycroft grinste böse in die Dunkelheit, hörte Jim seine Hose nach unten ziehen und packte dann von hinten seine Hüften. Er schob ihn wieder bis zum Fensterbrett, auf das er sich abstützen konnte und raunte ihm dann ins Ohr:  
"Ich habe noch keine Antwort, Jim!"  
"JA! Ja, Mister Holmes!" Jetzt zog er seine eigene Hose runter und er wusste in dem Moment, als er seine harte, pulsierende Lust in Jim drückte, dass er endgültig verloren war. So oft hatte er sein Gewissen für Sherlock verkauft, doch nun hatte er seine Seele an den Teufel verkauft. Das wirklich Schlimme war, es geschah in vollem Bewusstsein und es gefiel ihm. Er hatte es sich in jenem Moment, als er Jims dunklen Augen zum ersten Mal begegnete, mehr gewünscht als Sherlock am Leben zu sehen. Zum ersten Mal standen nicht die Bedürfnisse seines Bruders ganz oben, sondern seine eigenen finsteren, gewalttätigen und bösartigen Sehnsüchte. Und es fühlte sich so gut an, sie zu befriedigen. Er keuchte in die Finsternis und krallte seine Hände lustvoll in Jims Hüften. James Moriarty war der Teufel. Er musste dazu nicht mal die Fotos betrachten, weil er wusste, dass das tatsächlich Jims Vergangenheit war. Trotzdem würde er es nachprüfen, persönlich, schon um sich auf den besten Wissensstand zu bringen, der möglich und notwendig war.  
Jim war so offen und weich und stöhnte so herzzerreißend gepeinigt, dass es nur wahr sein konnte. Wieder schob sich ihm der Junge so sehnsüchtig entgegen, dass er einfach wusste, dass er das war, was Jim brauchte und suchte. Deswegen wollte er nicht, dass er ihn gehen ließ.   
Wenn man es mal genau nahm ... allerdings verschwammen seine Gedanken schon ordentlich, als er wieder und wieder tief und leidenschaftlich in den Jungen stieß ... war Sherlock tatsächlich der Gute im Spiel. Der wahrhaftige Held. Denn selbst seine eigene Reputation und sein Lebensstil voller 'richtiger' Entscheidungen begründete sich allein darauf ein Vorbild für Sherlock sein zu müssen. Nur damit der kleine, labile Bruder nicht abrutschte und die Seite wechselte. Die Seite, auf der er selbst eigentlich von Anbeginn an stand und es einen Jim bedurfte, ihn daran zu erinnern, war tiefschwarz.  
Es war der Moment gekommen, in dem Mycroft nur noch seine Arme sehr fest um den Jungen schlingen konnte und sich zitternd und krampfend in ihn zu drücken. Es fühlte sich heiß an und er dachte, er würde verbrennen. Sein eigenes, schreckliches, unartikuliertes Stöhnen hallte in der leeren Wohnung wider und vermischte sich mit Jims Wimmern.  
Sein Geist sank in eine so undurchdringliche Schwärze, die sich so heilsam und endgültig anfühlte, dass er liebsten nie wieder seine Augen geöffnet hätte.  
Die Kälte zwang ihn schließlich dazu.  
"Ich zeige dir nun, wo du demnächst wohnst, Jim ..." Es klang dämlich und banal und Jim war klug genug den Mund zu halten und ihm einfach zu folgen.


	18. Chapter 18

Zu Fuß und schweigsam gingen sie zur Hauptstraße. Mycroft achtete sehr darauf, dass sie Sherlock auf keinen Fall über den Weg liefen, in dem er seine Aufmerksamkeit bis zur maximalen Grenze belastete und so auch nicht mit Jim sprechen konnte. Glücklicherweise hielt gleich ein Taxi und er gab dem Fahrer eine Adresse.  
"Vielleicht noch drei Monate, vier oder fünf, wenn ich entsprechende Medikamente bekomme ..." sagte Jim plötzlich sehr leise. Mycroft schluckte und doch sammelten sich Tränen hinter seinen Augen. Drei Monate? Das war zu wenig! Viel zu wenig Zeit. Um ihn zu lieben ... verflucht! Er sagte nichts, schluckte nur wieder und wieder seinen Schmerz hinunter.  
Das Taxi hielt und Mycroft holte einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche.  
"Penthouse! Ich rufe dich morgen an. Gute Nacht!" Die dunklen Augen musterten ihn ruhig, irgendwie zufrieden, wenn nicht gar befriedigt aber doch auch wachsam und taktierend.   
"Kann ich ..."  
"Nein!" Mycroft unterband ganz bewusst einen Abschiedskuss oder überhaupt jegliche Art von romantischem Abschiedsgetue. Er würde Jim sowieso nochmal sehen, bevor er ihn gehen lassen musste. Aber das würde er jetzt noch nicht verraten. Seine dunklen Augen glänzten und ein leises Lächeln huschte über seinen hübschen Mund und er sagte mit seiner wundervollste, weichen 'Stricherstimme':  
"Das eben ... in der leeren Wohnung, das waren sie, Mister! Zu 100% und es hat sich sehr gut angefühlt, stimmt's?" Schockiert blickte Mycroft ihm nach, als er ausstieg. Schockiert war er über sich selbst, nicht darüber, dass Jim das wusste. Entsetzt über diese Seite in sich, über die er die Kontrolle verloren hatte.  
Nun ja ... Was geschehen war, war geschehen.

Er ließ sich zu seinem Haus bringen, zog sich um und rief sich einen seiner Chauffeure. Morgen früh würde er mit Jims Vielleicht - Mutter sprechen und am Nachmittag hatte er andere Dinge vor. Jim hatte eine Liste auf seinem Bett liegen, was er zu tun hatte. Morgen würde sein erster Arbeitstag im Barts sein und Mycroft war sich sicher, dass er perfekt sein würde. Der Junge würde so perfekt sein, dass es eine Qual für ihn war, ihm nicht dabei zusehen zu dürfen. Aber vielleicht ließ er sich ein paar Bilder der Sicherheitskameras schicken. Alles kein Problem. Es lief alles absolut nach Plan. Bis auf eine Ausnahme.   
Er hatte sein Herz verloren und er konnte Jim nicht gehen lassen!

Immerhin begann ein sonniger Tag, als er in Dublin ankam. Er stieg vor einem Haus aus, was früher sicher mal die Bezeichnung 'herrschaftlich' verdient hatte, nun aber ziemlich verkommen aussah. Der Garten war ungepflegt, das Mauerwerk war brüchig und die Fenster waren schmutzig. Verwahrlost und unansehnlich, wie die Frau, die nach wiederholtem Klingeln die Tür öffnete. Sie musste etwa um die 60 sein, sah aber um einiges älter aus. Sie war klein, schmächtig und das Gesicht war verkniffen, grau und faltig. Sie sagte nichts, sah ihn nur finster an und Mycroft glaubte in ihrem Gesicht Ähnlichkeit mit Jim zu entdecken. Noch immer nicht hatte er die Akte gelesen oder sich die Fotos angeschaut, einfach weil er so lang wie möglich an seinem perversen Glück festhalten wollte. Es hätte nur noch wenige Minuten Bestand, das konnte er spüren.  
"Ich hätte ein paar Fragen, Mrs Moriarty."  
"Wer sind sie? Von der Polizei? Wenn ja, ich habe nichts mehr zu sagen. Mein Mann ist im Pflegeheim, doch ich kann ihnen sagen, dass sie sich den Weg sparen können. Er weiß kaum noch seinen eigenen Namen. Alzheimer, sie wissen schon!" Sie wollte die Tür schon wieder schließen, doch Mycroft schob schnell seinen Fuß dazwischen.  
"Es geht um ihren Sohn!"  
"Um welchen? Um den, der in der Klapse sitzt oder dem, der tot ist?" Erwiderte sie mürrisch, ohne großartig ihre Stimmlage zu ändern.  
"Um den, der lebt und vor 10 Jahren weggelaufen ist. Um Jim." Sie schwieg, äußerlich unbeeindruckt. Braune Augen über denen ein seltsamer, grauer Schleier lag betrachteten ihn und dann öffnete sie die Tür ein Stück.  
"Dann komm sie herein, Mister ... wie war ihr Name gleich?"  
"Den habe ich nicht genannt und ich würde es auch gern dabei belassen. Die Frau seufzte nur überdrüssig und ging vorweg in das modrig riechende Haus. Im Inneren war der Verfall fast noch schlimmer, als es von draußen den Anschein hatte. Geld, was nichts mehr wert war, dachte Mycroft und verstand plötzlich warum Jim so wenig Interesse an materiellen Dingen hatte. Wenn der Ruf ruiniert war, nützte das beste Geld gar nichts mehr und deshalb hatte es Jim wohl eher auf einen kriminellen Ruf abgesehen, weil der sowieso schon stank.   
"Setzen sie sich doch. Soll ich Tee machen?"  
"Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich möchte sie nur ein paar Dinge fragen, dann bin ich auch schon wieder weg." Sie ließ sich in einen abgewetzten Sessel fallen, während Mycroft besser stehen blieb und die destruktive Atmosphäre in sich aufnahm. Seltsame Sehnsüchte streiften ihn dabei: hier mit Jim, völlig nackt und verdorben ... besser nicht!  
"Was haben sie mit Jim zu tun?"  
"Gut. Sie kommen gleich zum Punkt. Obwohl ich mich ein wenig wundere, wie wenig einer Mutter an ihrem vermissten und vielleicht sogar Totgeglaubten Sohn liegt. Wie auch immer ..." Er zückte sein Handy und suchte ein Bild von Jim. Er hatte ihn, während er neben ihm geschlafen hat, fotografiert. Eigentlich aus perversen, selbstsüchtigen Gründen aber nun ganz hilfreich.  
"Das könnte daran liegen, dass der kleine Jim ein Monster war, Mister ...." knurrte sie und blickte auf das Handy, was er ihr unter die Nase hielt.  
"Ist er das?"  
"Ja. Sieht krank aus."  
"Er ist krank."  
"Gut." Meine Güte, war diese Frau verstockt.  
"Was ist damals passiert?"  
"Gibt es keine Akte, in die sie schauen können? Es gibt immer eine Akte. Über meinen geliebten Gatten gibt es eine ganz dicke! Über seinen Betrug und seine Anklage wegen angeblicher Vergewaltigung seines Sohnes. Leider steht da nur nicht drin, welch grottenschlechter Ehemann und Vater er war!" Die Augen der Frau blitzten rachsüchtig und aggressiv und einen Moment sah Mycroft darin Jim. Sein Herz zog überrumpelt und ließ ihn scharf die Luft einziehen.  
"Inwiefern?"  
"Warum genau sind sie hier? Sie kennen Jim, fein. Was haben sie mit ihm zu schaffen?" Mycroft holte tief Luft und setzte sich dann doch auf den Rand des zweiten Sessels, weil er merkte, dass er aus der Frau nichts rausbekam, wenn er nicht auch ein wenig von seinem Wissen teilte.  
"Ich habe Jim in London aufgegriffen. Er hat sich dort auf dem Straßenstrich prostituiert. Ich habe ihn mitgenommen, habe ihm eine Wohnung und legale Arbeit in einem Büro verschafft und ..."  
"Das passt zu ihm! Ein Stricher! Warum ... Mister?" unterbrach ihn die Frau unhöflich und es war ihr deutlich anzumerken, dass sie wenig Lust hatte über ihren missratenen Sohn zu sprechen. Mycroft schluckte trocken und sah ihr dann direkt ins Gesicht, genau in die Augen.  
"Weil ich Jim liebe!"  
"Liebe Güte! Das wird ihnen zum Verhängnis werden, Mister! Entweder haben sie eine ebenso grausame Seele wie dieser Junge oder sie sind einfach nur blind und dämlich."  
"Ich verstehe sie nicht, Mrs Moriarty." Er tat auf dumm, versuchte auch ziemlich belämmert drein zuschauen, gab ein wenig Schock in seine Augen und ein wenig Furcht auf seine Lippen und betrachtete das Ergebnis: eine Frau, die offensichtlich viel durchgemacht hatte, gebrochen war und nun überlegte, ob sie einen weiteren Menschen ins Messer laufen ließ, oder ihn warnen sollte. Sie seufzte leise und lehnte sich dann zurück.  
"Ich will nicht sagen, dass sie mir sympathisch sind, Mister Wieauchimmer, doch sie sind höflich und ich habe kein abfälliges Urteil über meine Familie in ihrer Stimme gehört. Deshalb möchte ich ihnen eine kleine Geschichte erzählen. Haben sie Zeit?"  
"Aber ja."  
"James, genannt Jim war der jüngste meiner Söhne. Er war hochbegabt, hatte das unglaublich mathematische Talent seines Vaters geerbt und eigentlich war er um einiges schlauer als dieser. Deswegen behandelte mein Mann ihn mies, weil er neidisch war. Neidisch auf den eigenen Sohn, das muss man sich vorstellen ..." Sie schwieg und auch Mycroft tat das.  
"Ich als Mutter stand zwischen allen Stühlen und versuchte ihm mehr Liebe zu geben, weil er von seinem Vater und später auch von seinen Brüdern schlecht behandelt wurde. Leider tat ich das Falsche, denn gerade sein ältester Bruder Robert konnte dem kleinen Jim sein 'Mehr' an Mutterliebe nicht verzeihen. Robby war nun mal der erste und mein Engel. Umso älter Jim wurde, umso unerträglicher wurde er. Weil wir aber eine angesehene Familie waren, konnten wir mit ihm nicht einfach so zu einer psychologischen Beratung gehen. Sie hätten über uns gesprochen! Unter uns gesagt, Mister ... Jim war ein manipulatives, gerissenes Ekel, der darüber hinaus die Gabe hatte perfekt zu schauspielern und allen mit seinem irren Charme den Kopf zu verdrehen."  
Mycroft nickte zustimmend und das war sein absoluter Ernst.  
"Schließlich beging mein Mann der großen Fehler und gab die Arbeit Jims als seine aus! Der Junge tobte! Er war außer sich, das können sie sich nicht vorstellen. Es kam zum Eklat und als Jim behauptete, dass Robert sich schon seit Jahren an ihm verging, warf mein Mann ihn aus dem Haus. Jim lief also nicht einfach weg, er wurde verstoßen. Danach wurde mein Mann anonym angezeigt und wir wussten natürlich alle, wer das getan hatte. Unser lieber Jimmy.  
Wenig später starb Robby bei einem Verkehrsunfall, doch ein paar Tage vorher, hat er mir gegenüber zugegeben, dass Jim mit seiner Behauptung recht hatte. Robert hatte seinen kleinen Bruder vergewaltig. Mehr als einmal, aus Hass, aus Neid, aus Ärger über Jims verrückte Art und aus Rache, weil er glaubte, durch ihn meine Liebe verloren zu haben. Es gibt dafür absolut keine Entschuldigung und doch wage ich zu behaupten, dass Jim für den Verkehrsunfall verantwortlich war. Es ist ein Familiendrama ohnegleichen und vielleicht können sie verstehen, dass niemand James wiedersehen wollte, mich eingeschlossen. Wir waren froh, dass er weg war, obwohl wir alle in gewisser Weise daran schuld haben, dass er ist, was er ist und tut, was er tut. Sein zweitältester Bruder Patrick hat das alles nicht verkraftet und ist schon seit langem in einer geschlossenen Anstalt. Denn nur dort fühlt er sich vor Jim sicher, denn Paddy sagt immer: ein wirklich Verrückter wird niemals freiwillig in eine geschlossene Anstalt gehen!"  
"Da könnte er recht haben." Mycrofts Stimme war belegt. Er hatte es geahnt, doch diese Wahrheit aus zuverlässiger Quelle zu vernehmen, war schmerzhaft. Er glaubte dieser Frau jedes Wort, weil er spüren konnte, dass sie ihn warnen wollte. Niemand kannte einen Menschen besser als die eigene Mutter. Sie war die einzige Person, die so unweigerlich mit ihrem Kind verbunden war, um solche Wahrheiten instinktiv zu wissen. Mrs Moriarty hatte Mitleid mit ihm.  
"Wie ist der Verkehrsunfall passiert?"  
"Nun, Robby fühlte sich schon Tage vorher schlecht. Schwindlig, zittrig und benommen. Aber er musste eine Dienstreise machen und eine längere Strecke mit dem Auto zurücklegen. Er verlor wohl die Besinnung, fuhr in den Graben, überschlug sich und der Wagen brannte aus. Hilfe kam leider zu spät." Die Frau klang nüchtern und so, als hätte sie mit allem abgeschlossen.  
"Darf ich auch etwas fragen, Mister?"  
"Sicher!" Mycroft rutschte unangenehm berührt noch ein Stück auf dem Sessel nach vorn. Hatte Jim etwa als kleiner Jung hier gesessen? Konzentration, Holmes!  
"Wollen sie Jim retten? Denn wenn ja, möchte ich ihnen gern sagen, dass sie sich die Mühe sparen können. Er ist nicht zu retten. Sein Vater ist ebenso psychopathisch. Das kommt ganz unweigerlich, ob sie es verhindern wollen oder nicht. Sehen sie zu, dass sie aus seinem Leben verschwinden, ziehen sie am besten in ein anderes Land. Es gibt keinen rachsüchtigeren Menschen als James Moriarty. Und nicht zu vergessen, seine Intelligenz und sein Wahnsinn! Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, wundere ich mich, dass ich bisher noch nichts von seinen 'Ruhmestaten' gehört habe ..." Sie glitt in eine Art Monolog ab, den sie eher für sich selbst hielt und Mycroft erkannte, dass sie das vermutlich auch oft tat.  
Er stand auf und als er ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder hatte, verneigte er sich leicht.  
"Ich danke ihnen, Mrs Moriarty. Und um auf ihre Frage zu antworten, weil ich ein höflicher Mensch bin, nein. Ich möchte ihren Sohn keinesfalls retten. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich werde ihn in den Abgrund schubsen. Allerdings gibt es da einen klitzekleinen Punkt, der unter Umständen merkwürdig anmuten könnte. Ich werde nämlich mit ihm zusammen in den Abgrund springen. Guten Tag, Mrs Moriarty!" Schnell, aber nicht hastig verließ er das bedrückende Haus und holte im Garten sehr tief Luft.

 

Im Auto zum Flughafen rief er Jim auf dessen neuem Handy an.  
"Moriarty."  
"Klingt gut. Noch ein wenig ernsthafter, wenn du kannst."  
"Ja, Sir." Er hörte Jim lächeln und es wurde wieder so angenehm warm in seinem Herz, dass er fast dieses gruslige Haus und diese grausame Geschichte vergessen könnte.  
"Wo bist du und was machst du?"  
"Ich sitze sehr brav vor einem Computer, habe gerade eine Einweisung hinter mir und langweile mich schon. Sie haben hier eines dieser veralteten Programme mit ..."  
"Das reicht. Du bist im Barts. Das freut mich. Wie hast du geschlafen?"  
Es war still und dann seufzte Jim leise, sagte aber nichts.  
"Ich werde nachmittags zurück sein. Wir werden zusammen einkaufen und esse gehen. Es wird mein Abschiedsgeschenk an dich sein. Pünktlich 17 Uhr werde ich in dem kleinen Park neben dem Barts auf dich warten. Trödele nicht herum."  
"In Ordnung." Jim klang aufgeregt, so sehr, dass er kaum sprechen konnte...   
"Nun frag schon, Jim!" brummte Mycroft in einer Mischung aus Ungeduld und Gutmütigkeit.  
"Und was hat meine liebe Mutter gesagt?" Aus ganz merkwürdigen Gründen, war er nicht von Jims Frage überrascht. Er hatte schon längst dieses wortlose Vertrauen und dieses schweigsame Wissen wahrgenommen, was sie auf so wundersame Weise und unwiderruflich verband. Ein Band, was es Jim möglich machte diese Dinge zu wissen. Aber es war ebenso eine Fessel für Jim, weil es Mycroft so immer möglich sein würde ihn wiederzufinden, wo und hinter wem er sich auch verstecken mochte.  
"Es geht ihr soweit gut und sie hasst dich immer noch." Beantwortete er Jims tatsächliche Frage und hörte sein Seufzen.  
"Es tut mir leid, Jim." Und er meinte damit nicht nur seine miese Mutter, sondern auch das, was ihm angetan wurde.   
"Das muss es nicht. Du hast damit nichts zu tun. Aber wirst du ... wegen dem Unfall."  
"Nein, ich werde nichts unternehmen. Sag mir nur, wie du es gemacht hast?!"  
"Quecksilbervergiftung und auf der Straße habe ich ein wenig nachgeholfen. Ich hätte ihn sogar aus dem Auto holen können, bevor es in Flammen aufgegangen wäre. Aber ich hab's nicht getan. Ich habe ihn verbrennen lassen."  
"Verstehe!" Und Mycroft verstand wirklich. So gut, dass er nun am liebsten in Jims schwarze Augen blicken würde, bevor er ihn erbarmungslos von hinten nehmen würde. Er bekam eine heftige Gänsehaut und fühlte, wie seine Männlichkeit hart wurde.  
"Bis später." sagte er schnell und legte auf, ehe er sich noch zu peinlichen Sätzen hinreißen ließ, die seinen Zustand erklären würden. Wenn sein Bruder wüsste, wie tiefschwarz es in seiner eigenen Seele aussah ... Gott, Sherlock würde ihn wohl eigenhändig ermorden, um die Gefahr zu eliminieren.

Jim erschien ungewöhnlich pünktlich im Park. Er war ordentlich angezogen, sah gut rasiert und sogar ein wenig fröhlich aus.  
"Nun, da du ja jetzt weißt, wer ich bin, was steht an, Mister Holmes?" Er grinste, weil er dieselbe Erleichterung fühlte, die gerade durch Jim schwappte.  
"Es gibt schon noch ein paar Informationen, die du mir geben könntest, bevor du den Vertrag unterschreibst."   
"Nicht mehr als sein muss." Jim zwinkerte verschwörerisch und Mycroft lächelte, bevor er ihn in das wartende Taxi setzte.  
"Wo geht es hin?"  
"Überraschung. Wie gefällt dir deine Wohnung?"  
"Leer ... ohne dich."  
"Tja, gewöhne dich dran. Wir sehen uns heute für eine lange Zeit zum letzten Mal, Jim." Der Junge antwortete nicht und zum ersten Mal gelang es Mycroft nicht dessen Gedankengänge nachzuvollziehen.  
"Warum hast du mir nicht die Wahrheit über deine Vergangenheit gesagt, Jim? Ich hätte es verstehen können ..."  
"Was? Dass ich ein Genie, vergewaltigtes Kind und ein Mörder bin?"  
"Genau das." Er betrachtete Jim. Sah, wie der seine Augenbrauen zusammenzog und leicht nickte.  
"Inzwischen würde ich es dir erzählen aber nun weißt du es ja schon." Er zuckte die Schultern und lächelte wieder fröhlich. Plötzlich wurde er aber todernst und die braunen Augen bohrten sich nahezu schmerzhaft in Mycrofts Herz. Er verspürte wieder diese unendliche, seelische Qual und dieses Anteilnahme, die ihn damals dazu trieb sich gerade diesen einen besonderen Jungen zu wählen.  
"Denk aber nicht, dass andere daran schuld sind, wie ich bin! Wir beide wissen, dass das nicht stimmt." Mycroft nickte nur, denn das war die Wahrheit. Auch er könnte leicht sagen, dass Sherlock ihn zu dem kaltherzigen, grausamen Mann gemacht hatte, doch das war nicht die Wahrheit! Er war schon immer so gewesen.  
Das Auto hielt und er ging mit Jim in die berühmte Savile Row zu einem der teuersten Anzugmacher in ganz London. Er fertigte exklusive Anzüge für Prominente und hochgestellte Personen an. Jim war still, ganz still und sehr gehorsam. Die dunklen Augen strahlten, weil er wusste, dass Kleider Leute machten. Mycroft gab Anweisungen über die Anzahl, der Farbe und der Schnitte der anzufertigenden Anzüge. Dann wurde Jim zum genauen Maßnehmen mitgenommen.

Mycroft setzte sich in den Warteraum und holte das Telefon hervor.  
Sein erster Anruf bei Stamford ergab, dass er Sherlock noch nicht getroffen hatte. Es erleichterte Mycroft ungemein, denn das hieße noch ein wenig mehr Zeit für ihn und Jim.  
Sein zweiter Anruf bei Sherlock war weniger angenehm.  
"Wie geht es dir, Sherlock?"  
"Machen wir jetzt schon Höflichkeitsanrufe?"  
"Na ja, du wohnst in deiner neuen Wohnung und ich war neugierig, ob das noch so ist, oder ob dich Mrs Hudson schon wieder vor die Tür gesetzt hat." Antwortete er liebenswürdig aber mit einem ärgerlichen Wippen seines Beines.  
"Ich wohne noch da. War's das?"  
"Wie sieht es mit einem Mitbewohner aus? Hast du dich schon ..."  
"Nein. Hatte noch keine Zeit und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich das will. Wenn er nun unerträglich ist oder so pedantisch wie du, oder ..."  
"Du wirst dir die Wohnung nicht auf Dauer allein leisten können, Sherlock! Und wer sagt, dass ein Er sein muss?" Natürlich musste es ein Er sein und er kannte sogar dessen Namen. John Watson. Doktor John Watson, der leicht zu lenken wäre, so viel war sicher.  
Sherlock knurrte nur etwas Undefinierbares in sein Ende und meinte dann verständlicher:  
"Ich habe zu tun. Molly Hooper wartete mit einer frischen Wasserleiche auf mich. Ich muss mich beeilen."  
"Oh schön. Dann musst du ja nun keine Leichenwagen mehr stehlen und ich hoffe, ich muss dich nicht wieder von einem Polizeirevier abholen."  
"Ist deine Neugier jetzt befriedigt? Darf ich auflegen, Bruderherz? Ohne dass du mir irgendwelche Leute auf den Hals hetzt, die mich überwachen sollen?"  
"Darfst du und bitte, gern geschehen." Es knackte in der Leitung und Mycroft verdrehte nur die Augen. Hoffentlich brachte Jim seinen Bruder ordentlich auf Trab! Er war im Moment ja nicht zu ertragen. Nun aber zum schönen Teil des Tages.

Es dämmerte schon langsam und Mycroft führte Jim in eines seiner Lieblingslokale. Er ging hier ab und zu mal mit Gästen essen und es war nicht auffällig mit einem jungen Mann hier zu sein. Allerdings raunte er Jim leise zu:  
"Benimm dich hier und keinen Eklat. Du kannst dich später austoben, wenn du willst."  
"Hm .... ist das eine harte Anweisung, Mister?"  
"Nein, Jim. Ein gnadenloses Versprechen." Sie grinsten still und ließen sich die Speisekarte bringen. 

"Du liebst Sherlock." Sagte Jim unerwartet und musterte ihn dabei intensiv.  
"Natürlich. Er ist schließlich mein kleiner Bruder." Er merkte zu spät seinen Fehler und sah das auch sofort in Jims düsterem Gesicht. Mycroft wollte aber gleich die Chance nutzen und ihm nochmal von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu sagen, was er ihm heute am Telefon gesagt hatte:  
"Jim, es tut mir leid, was dein Vater und vor allem dein Bruder dir angetan haben. Ich ..." Jim unterbrach ihn kratzig und nahm keinen Moment den Blick aus seinem Gesicht:  
"Weißt du, ich habe Robby auch geliebt. Ich habe ihn wirklich bewundert und angebetet. Er war ein toller großer Bruder. Hat mich immer beschützt, hat mir geholfen, hat mit mir gespielt, mir Dinge beigebracht und er hat für mich gelogen. Ich dachte, er wäre immer für mich da und würde immer dafür sorgen, dass mir niemals etwas passieren könnte. Doch ich habe mich in ihm getäuscht. Und das ist das Schlimmste daran. Nicht das, was er mir angetan hat. Ich habe geglaubt, dass ich ihm absolut vertrauen kann. Weil, er ... war doch mein großer Bruder. Und jetzt lerne ich dich kennen und ich sehe, was du tust und ich weiß, warum du das tust. Weil du ihn auch liebst. Und nun frage ich mich, wie krank wir sind. Wie krank muss Liebe sein, wenn sie das aus uns macht? Wenn sie dich dazu treibt deinen kleinen Bruder zu betrügen und zu belügen, nur aus dem Grund, weil du es nicht ertragen kannst, wenn er fällt. Wenn er vielleicht wird wie du. Weil du Angst hast, dass er zu Schaden kommt und du dann ganz allein auf dieser verfickten Welt wärst. Eine Welt, die du hasst.  
Lass ihn doch einfach fallen und sieh was passiert!"  
"Hör auf damit!" Mycroft konnte kaum sprechen. Sein Gesicht brannte und in seinem Inneren wütete ein grausames Feuer.  
"Warum? Macht dich das an, Mycroft?"  
"Tut es. Aber ich sage dir mehr, mein hübscher Junge. "Ihre Getränke kamen und sie sahen sich einen Moment schweigsam und sehr bedeutungsvoll an.  
"In unserer Familie bin ich das Arschloch und nicht mein kleiner Bruder. Der ist nur etwas 'schwierig' aber harmlos, denn er steht ja auf der Seite der Engel. Während sie mich unauffällig meiden und fürchten. Warum, weißt du selbst. Ja, ich liebe ihn und ja, ich möchte Sherlock aus ganz egoistischen Gründen schützen. Aber denke nicht, dass ich nicht den Preis dafür zahle! Das tue ich schon seit vielen Jahren und es haben sich Summen angehäuft, für die ich nicht mal Worte finde. Und im jüngsten Fall muss ich mit etwas bezahlen, was mein Herz bricht. Aber ich werde es tun. Nicht, weil es von mir als älterer und einflussreicher Bruder erwartet wird oder gar, weil ich ihn liebe und beschützen will. Ich tue es, weil ich sonst nicht mehr weiß, wer ich eigentlich bin. Wenn ich nicht mehr dieser Mensch für meinen Bruder bin, werde ich der andere Mensch. Den, den du kennst. Und ganz ehrlich Jim: ich bin zu alt für so was."  
"Du hast Angst davor dieser Mann zu sein, Mycroft!" Er seufzte leidend und deutete ein Nicken an.  
"Und ich sage dir auch, warum das so ist. Weil du Angst hast, dann ganz allein zu sein. So kannst du dir wenigstens noch einreden, dass du deinen Bruder hast, mit dem du die Einstellung teilst. Aber weißt du was? Du hättest jemanden. Mich!"  
"Du bist ein Verrückter, ein Psychopath, ein Mörder und was weiß ich noch alles. Ich müsste erst in meiner Akte nachschauen. Entschuldige bitte."  
"Na klar. Kein Problem. Jepp, bin ich. Du hast den Stricher vergessen und demnächst bin ich sogar ein Consulting Criminal!" Mycroft stöhnte und rieb sich über sein Gesicht.  
"Aber du Mister Holmes! Bist der gefährlichste Mann, den ich kenne. Weil du ein Mensch bist, der beide Seiten in sich hat und sie auch noch strikt trennen und benutzen kannst. Je nach Laune oder welche Absicht du gerade verfolgst. Macht mich neidisch, muss ich zugeben. Weil das eine schier unendliche Machtquelle ist."  
"Tja ... " Ihr Essen kam, welches sie schweigend verspeisten. Es war eine sehr seltsame Stimmung zwischen den beiden. Kribbelnde Erwartung, schmerzende Herzen und Verlustangst dominierten Bewegungen und Gedanken.  
"Du hast Recht Jim. Ich sollte mich endlich entscheiden und meine Waffe wählen. Das werde ich. Aber nicht heute! Heute nicht!"  
"Von mir aus. Aber hör endlich auf dir selbst etwas vorzumachen, Mycroft."  
"Zu Befehl mein Junge!"  
"Fickst du mich gleich?"  
"Schhhhh! Ich sagte keinen Eklat!" Und trotzdem grinste Mycroft in sein Essen und wurde sogar ein wenig rot.

"Hast du dir alles angeschaut, was ich dir hingelegt habe?"  
"Aber sicher. War noch sehr lange wach und ich muss sagen, exzellente Recherche und Arbeit. So gut, dass ich nicht umhin komme dich zu fragen, wer du wirklich bist, um so etwas auf die Beine zu stellen? Der Gott von England?"  
"Eher die Queen, Jim! Aber danke für dein Lob. Lücken entdeckt?"  
"Nein. bisher nicht. Aber wie du sagst, der Erfolg entwickelt sich solange das Stück läuft. Aber ich fühle mich echt geehrt, dass du diesen Mann aus dem Park, den ich ausgesucht habe, als seinen Partner rekrutierst. Denkst du, das funktioniert?"  
"Aber ja, psychologisches Profil. Aber ich werde ihn vorher nochmal abchecken, bin aber zuversichtlich. Aber tu mir bitte einen großen Gefallen, mein Junge. Übertreib es nicht mit den Gewalttaten!"  
"Hast du jetzt schon ein schlechtes Gewissen?" Jim grinste diabolisch und nur mühsam verkniff sich Mycroft sein eigenes boshaftes Lächeln. Er erinnerte sich selbst an den paradoxen Gedanken, wie er so einen Hass auf Menschen empfinden konnte und gleichzeitig so eine tiefe Liebe für diesen Jungen fühlen konnte. Das Leben war einfach nicht logisch.  
"Aber nein. Ich sorge mich nur um deine Sicherheit, nicht mehr."


	19. Chapter 19

Als sie schließlich das Restaurant verließen, war es dunkel und kalt.  
"Ich mache dir jetzt ein einmaliges Angebot, Jim. Party. Unter meiner Aufsicht! Auf was hast du Lust?" Jim hüpfte kurz zwei Schritte zur Seite, kicherte kurz und nannte Mycroft dann die Adresse seiner neuen Wohnung. Es war Jim, der das Taxi heranwinkte, weil Mycroft einfach nur wie gelähmt dastand und die Welt nicht verstand. Jim verzichtete, um mit ihm allein zu sein. Die Tränen brannten so sehr hinter seinen Augen, dass er kein Wort sagte, obwohl der Junge ununterbrochen redete, über das, was er als frisch gebackener Consulting Criminal alles tun würde und tun könnte.  
Erst als sie in diesem edel eingerichteten Penthouse standen, verstummte Jim und sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
"Ich habe nur geredet, damit du nicht weinst, Mycroft!"  
"Sei still, das weiß ich längst. Hast du eine Liste mit deinen Wünschen?" Jim trat näher und schlang seine Arme um seine Taille.  
"Ich habe dir gesagt, was ich will. Lass mich nicht gehen! Mehr brauche ich nicht." Mycroft drehte den Kopf zur Seite und dann rannen die Tränen doch unaufhaltsam über seine Wangen. Eine warme Hand schob sich in seine und zog ihn mit. Jim verzichtete auf Licht und dafür war er ihm überaus dankbar. Ohne ein Wort, denn es wäre in seinem Zustand nur peinlich gewesen, ließ er sich von dem Jungen ausziehen. Nebenher zog sich auch Jim aus und schob ihn dann sanft zu dem riesigen Bett.  
"Leg dich auf mich, ja?" Jims Stimme war überaus weich und kein bisschen spöttisch oder düster. Er war in ebendieser romantisch-traurigen Stimmung wie er selbst. Als der Junge vor ihm auf dem Bauch lag, wirkte er in dem großen Bett so klein, so verletzlich und so liebenswert, dass Mycroft nun endgültig seine Waffen wählte. Schluchzend kniete er sich über ihn und begann seinen Nacken mit kleinen Küssen zu bedecken. Seine Zunge glitt über die köstliche Haut, hin und wieder biss er zart hinein und ließ sich von Jims leisem Stöhnen erregen und trösten. Der Junge hatte seine Hände links und rechts neben seinem Kopf und hob Mycroft sein Becken entgegen, als dessen Hände und Mund weiter nach unten glitten. Jim räkelte sich lustvoll und Mycroft musste ihn ein wenig fester packen, als er in ihn eindrang, als er sich in die kalte Schwärze wagte, die auch in ihm war. Es war wundervoll und überwältigend. Schmerzhaft und qualvoll aber ebenso leidenschaftlich, zärtlich und absolut ehrlich. Als er tief in Jim war, legte er sich auf ihn, schob seine Arme unter seinen Leib und hielt ihn sehr fest, während er sich langsam und intensiv auf ihm bewegte. Aus Jims Mund kamen unartikulierte Lustlaute und er konnte das Beben des leichten Körpers unter seinem nur zu genau merken. Sein eigener Körper passte sich an. Es war ganz leicht, denn es gab dieses einzigartige Band zwischen ihnen.  
Mycroft hätte später und auch nicht beim zweiten und dritten Mal sagen können, wann genau er einen Orgasmus hatte oder wann Jim einen Höhepunkt hatte. In diesen schwärzesten Stunden der Nacht und seines Lebens waren sie beide an einem anderen Ort, von dem er sehr ungern zurückkehrte. Aber er musste, denn er hatte gewählt.  
Gegen Morgen wurde Mycroft pünktlich wach. Jim schlief noch und er zog behutsam seinen Arm unter ihm hervor. Wieder hatte er mit den Tränen zu kämpfen, doch es gelang ihm nun besser sie zurückzuhalten. Sie würden sich wiedersehen, das war sicher. Aber bis dahin ...

Er zog sich lautlos an und stand dann noch einen Moment vor Jims Gestalt. Sie beide wussten, dass es keinen Vertrag geben würde. Ihr Vertrag war mündlich und mit ihren Körpern abgeschlossen und mit der Tinte ihrer schwarzen Seelen unterschrieben. Geh endlich, du sentimentaler Sack! befahl er sich, beugte sich aber dann trotzdem zu ihm und küsste sehr leicht die blasse Wange. Jim öffnete verschlafen seine Augen und sah ihn einen Moment merkwürdig an. So, als müsste er sich und sein Wesen erst einmal wieder einsammeln, um zu wissen, wer er war und wie er sein musste.  
Dann flüsterte er so leise, dass Mycroft ihn kaum verstand:  
"Lass mich nicht zu lange warten!" Er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, denn mit jedem Wort wäre seine Fassung verloren gegangen. Dann verließ er ihn und wusste, dass er diesen Jim nie mehr wiedersehen würde und es war allein seine Schuld, dass das so war. Er ließ diesen hochgefährlichen Mann in Sherlocks Nähe, weil er beide liebte. Zwar auf unterschiedliche Weise, am Ergebnis würde es aber gar nichts ändern. Sherlock war beschäftigt und gesund, Jim bekam Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm zustand und er war und blieb einsam. Alles wie es sein sollte.

Schon wenige Stunden später kontaktierte ihn Mike Stamford. Er schickte ihn zu dem Park und erklärte ihm was er seinem alten Freund John Watson sagen musste. Das Spiel begann und es gab kein Zurück!

Und es lief, wie es kommen musste. Jim Moriarty war perfekt! Nachdem Sherlock zusammen mit seinem neuen Mitbewohner, Partner und Freund des ersten Fall der Lady in Pink gelöst hatten, rief Mycroft Jim an, um zu hören wie es ihm ging aber auch um ihn zu ermahnen es mit den Morden nicht zu übertreiben.  
"Hallo Daddy!" ging Jim liebenswürdig an das Telefon.  
"Lass das! Wie geht es dir?"  
"Bestens. Wirklich. Ausgezeichnet! Hat er Spaß gehabt? Ich denke schon, oder?"  
"Hat er gehabt. Alles läuft wie geplant. Nur halte dich ein wenig zurück. Übertreibe es nicht, mein Junge!"  
"Wo ich dich gerade am Telefon habe ...Mycroft ..." Jims Stimme klang noch viel dunkler und schwärzer als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Sein Herz krampfte sich unwillkürlich wieder zusammen. In den letzten Wochen hatte er sich zwar mehr schlecht als recht im Griff, aber es ging. Doch als er Jims Stimme nun hörte, wusste er, dass es ein Fehler war ihn anzurufen. Es riss Wunden auf, von denen er gedacht hatte, sie würden langsam heilen.   
"Brauchst du was?" Sag DICH! Bitte sag dich!  
"Nun, ich möchte mich verabschieden. Du hast mich jetzt zum letzten Mal auf dieser Nummer angerufen und die Wohnung ist zwar hübsch, aber nicht so mein Stil. Um es kurz zu machen, ich werde untertauchen und mal sehen, wie gut ich deine Organisation tatsächlich für meine Zwecke nutzen kann. Vielleicht bist du in der Lage mich zu finden, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Du hattest mit dem 1% recht, ich hab's nachgerechnet und weißt du was? Es ist mir zu wenig. Jetzt, wo ich diesen beschissenen Blutkrebs überlebt habe, habe ich beschlossen, dass ich doch noch nicht sterben will. Verstehst du sicherlich!" Mycroft bekam kaum Luft. Eigentlich hatte er ununterbrochen damit gerechnet, dass er von Jims Ableben erfahren würde aber auch, dass dieser, wenn es ihm möglich war, sich lossagen würde. Als es jetzt geschah, brach eine Welt für ihn zusammen. Ja, er hatte sich entschieden. Für Sherlocks Seite und Jim hat das nur zu gut verstanden und machte nur das Beste für sich daraus. Ein wahrer Überlebenskünstler.  
"Warum? Jim? Warum?"  
"Weil ich wissen wollte, wer du bist. Weißt du, ich schleiche schon eine ganze Weile um dich herum. Man sagt von dir, du wärest der mächtigste Mann Englands und ich wollte mich davon selbst überzeugen, bevor ich meine Pläne entsprechend gestalte. Dass du mir natürlich alles so auf dem Silbertablett servierst war nett und ich muss zugeben, dass ich ... " Jims Stimme wurde ein wenig heller und weicher und hörte sich wieder an wie der Strichjunge, den er aufgegriffen hat.  
" ... dass du in der Tat sehr viel Macht besitzt und ich fühle mich sehr zu dir hingezogen. Nichtsdestotrotz hast du dich entschieden, Mycroft und auch ich. Wie du sagst, wir werden uns wiedersehen und ich freue mich darauf. Ganz ehrlich."  
"Als ... ich dich getroffen habe ..."  
"Ja, was war da? Da habe ich gegen Geld gefickt. War eine nette Tarnung und hat mir gut gefallen. Dir auch, wie ich weiß."  
"Mistkerl!"  
"Na, na, na ... nicht frech werden Daddy!"  
"Was war mit diesen zwei Typen und deinem Zuhälter?"  
"Bezahlt und bedroht. Inzwischen sind die beiden Köter von Vito Corleone wohl tot. Huch. Habs sie wohl vergessen. Ich mochte Hunde noch nie so besonders, muss ich zugeben. Bin eher so der Katzentyp! Die sind freiheitsliebend und unabhängig." Es wurde still aber keiner der beiden legte auf. Mycroft versuchte herauszufinden, wie er auf Jim reagieren wollte und Jim wartete geduldig darauf.  
"Jim?"  
"Ja, Sir?"  
"Gut gespielt. Mach weiter so."   
"Danke, Mister Holmes! Ich liebe dich auch."  
Dann legte Mycroft auf und brach in Tränen aus. Das war das 1% und er musste zugeben, dass es Jim gut genutzt hat. Es waren Tränen der Erleichterung. Tränen der Hoffnung, weil es hieße, dass Jim lebte, es ihm gut ging und sie sich wiedersehen würden. Die Konditionen ihrer Beziehung hatten sich zwar ein wenig verändert, doch das war zu erwarten gewesen. Es lief also weiterhin alles wie geplant. Jim Moriarty machte seine Sache ausgezeichnet und würde das auch bis zum bitteren Ende durchziehen. Eben einfach eine perfekte Wahl! 

Glückwunsch Mycroft Holmes! Wenn es nur nicht so weh tun würde!  
Nicht geplant und erwartet war Sherlocks Besuch in seinem Haus spät am Abend. Wieder läutete es so aggressiv, dass Mycroft nicht umhin kam, es als Sherlocks Beharrlichkeit zu erkennen.  
"Sherlock?"  
"Darf ich herein kommen?"  
"Wie bitte? Ist was passiert?"  
"Darf ich nun?" Verstört trat Mycroft einen Schritt zur Seite. Er musterte seinen Bruder gründlich, konnte aber nichts entdecken, was Aufschluss geben könnten. Es war nur einen Tag her, seit er seinen Fall mit der Frau in Pink gelöst hatte und Mycroft hatte sich sogar dazu herabgelassen mit seiner neuen Assistentin am Tatort zu erscheinen, um ein paar Dinge aufzuklären und gleich von vornherein festzulegen. Was also wollte sein Bruder nun hier? In seinem Haus? In einem unpassenden Moment. Denn gerade, wenn es dunkle wurde, die Nacht kam, dann wurde seine Sehnsucht nach Jim zu einer unerträglichen Qual. Bis es läutete hatte sich Mycroft in Selbstmitleid gewälzt und eigentlich fühlte er sich nur elend und hatte gar keine Lust Sherlocks Häme zu ertragen.  
Sherlock öffnete zielsicher einen Schrank und nahm sich ein Glas heraus. Danach öffnete er den Kühlschrank und nahm sich O-Saft heraus.  
"Bedien' dich ruhig, Bruder!" Es war nicht mal wirklich Ironie in Mycrofts Tonfall. Er wollte ihn nur los werden, um wieder ganz in Ruhe zu leiden.  
"Schon mal von Moriarty gehört?"  
"Kann man das essen?" Oh ja, und es schmeckt unglaublich süß! Fokus, Holmes! Fokus!  
"Sehr witzig! Scheint einen neuen Superkriminellen in der Stadt zu geben! Ich habe einen Fan! Hoffentlich taugt er was! Nichts ist schlimmer, als ein unfähiger Verbrecher."  
"Fan?! Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Sherlock!"  
"Glaub es mir und klopfe doch mal ein wenig deine Informationsquellen ab."  
"Warum sollte ich das tun? Kümmere dich doch selbst darum! Mir fehlt im Moment leider die Zeit."   
Ist doch schließlich dein Spiel, kleiner Idiot!  
"Du siehst nicht so aus, als hättest du keine Zeit. Du bist gestern sogar am Tatort aufgetaucht!" Mycroft seufzte nur demonstrativ und schwieg. Umso weniger er sagt, umso eher würde sein Bruder gehen. Leider wandte sich Sherlock ihm nun direkt zu und musterte ihn unangenehm intensiv.  
"Geht es dir gut?"  
"Sicher. Würdest du jetzt bitte mein Haus verlassen!" Es fiel Mycroft ausgesprochen schwer seine Contenance zu behalten, denn in der Stimme seines Bruders hörte er heute zum ersten Mal echtes Mitgefühl und Sorge. Sollte Sherlock etwa doch nicht nur aus purem Ego bestehen? Schwer zu glauben. Aber falls doch, war seine Wahl vielleicht doch richtig gewesen.  
"Möchtest du drüber reden, Mycroft? Ich würde zuhören." Verdutzt konnte er nur blinzeln und seine Stimme klang belegt als er antwortete:  
"Es gibt nichts, worüber ich reden will." Er sah in Sherlocks klarem Blick, dass der akzeptierte und respektierte, dass er nicht reden wollte. Aber er begriff mehr. Sherlock war hier, weil er sich tatsächlich um ihn sorgte und ihn ebenso liebte. Er würde ihn nicht enttäuschen können. Er würde immer der große Bruder sein müssen, der den kleinen Sherlock beschützt. Ebenso würde er aber auch immer dieser kalte, grausame Mann sein, der Jim und dessen Finsternis begehrte.  
"Würdest du mir einen Schlüssel für dein Haus geben?"  
"Wozu?" Mycroft musste sich setzen, weil seine Knie ganz weich wurden. Das war im Moment alles zu viel. Viel zu emotional und zu unwirklich.  
"Für Notfälle oder falls ich mich dazu entschließe, dich nachts mit einem Kissen ersticken zu wollen." Sherlock grinste, doch seine Augen waren sehr ernst. Nachdrücklich und liebevoll besorgt. Besorgt um ihn. Mycroft starrte ihn verwirrt an und sah dann schnell weg, ehe sein Bruder seine Ergriffenheit bemerken konnte und entgegnete nur matt:  
"Sicher. Im Flur, in der großen Schale liegt ein Zweitschlüssel. Nimm ihn dir, wenn du gehst!" Und geh doch endlich! dachte er, mit der Situation völlig überfordert. Sherlock hatte Erbarmen, sagte ausdruckslos Gute Nacht und ging. In dem Moment, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, erinnerte sich Mycroft, dass auch Jim einen Schlüssel für sein Haus hatte. Eine Ironie des Schicksals.  
Er sollte jetzt einfach in sein Bett gehen und mit sich selbst wetten, wer von beiden ihn zuerst umbrachte. Laut seiner zwanghaften, schnellen Berechnung würde Jim Moriarty mit 1 % führen.

1% Liebe.


End file.
